Card Captor : El último juicio
by karin45
Summary: ..."Cuando el sello de la luna roja aparezca,él capullo blanco florecerá"...esa frase...aquella frase determinara el cruel destino que les depara a todos...y él indomable tiempo... no tendrá cabida para aquellas piedades mortales...chan chan
1. Comienzo de un réquiem

_**Bueno no sé muy bien que escribir en esta parte de la sección ajajaja, así que intentare ser lo más simple posible XD. Hace mucho que no escribía una historia, y no **__**sé porque razón me dio por escribir de Sakura, debe ser por el cariño especial que le tengo a la serie desde pequeña… o por el simple hecho que quise jejeje. . Esta historia conservara las personalidades de los personajes de SCC, pero la historia será un poco mas adulta y algo más oscura intentando poco a poco acercarnos más a la psicología de los personajes y sus sentimientos, así que por favor sean buenos conmigo y más que nada espero que les guste. La historia se sitúa a más de un año del término de la segunda película de SCC, por ende nuestros personajes tienen casi todos 14 años. Mmm que más les puedo decir, habrá nuevos enemigos, nuevos personajes y también volverá cierto muchacho de origen chino que todos conocemos muy bien y por ultimo nuevos romances. Espero que sea de su agrado :D.**_

_**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Sakura Card Captors fueron creados por el grupo artístico Clamp, este fic fue publicado sin fines de lucro, sólo por motivos de entretenimiento.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_** Comienzo de un réquiem**_

Aquella noche en la ciudad de Tokio, el cielo albergaba con nostalgia el brillo fulgurante de las estrellas que iluminaban la ciudad, y sobre todo la enorme torre de Tokio. En aquellas penumbras una extraña figura cubierta por un enrome manto color gris descendió sigilosamente sobre la torre. Esta al ponerse de pie contemplo desde las alturas de la torre la ciudad, pero a aquella figura la envolvía algo extraño, casi misterioso.

-"Llego el momento…"-dijo para sí mismo, en un tono sombrío y taciturno.

-"Es hora de que todo comience…para la _card captors_..."-terminó diciendo, mientras aquellas palabras se perdían, como el eco en el vacío.

* * *

La luz del sol anunciaba la llegada de la mañana, revelando un nuevo día. En aquella pasividad que cubría el entorno, se podía ver una hermosa senda de cerezos en flor que inundaban el ambiente de paz. Aunque aquella pasividad se vio afectada por los pasos abruptos de una muchacha que corría desesperadamente por esta.

-"¡No puede ser voy a llegar tarde nuevamente!"-exclamó en voz alta una muchacha de cabellos cortos color castaño, las cual iba vestida con un uniforme escolar ,compuesto por una falda corta blanca, una camisa holgada del mismo color, la cual llevaba sobrepuesta una especie sweater de terciopelo color negro y una pequeña corbata blanca alrededor del cuello de la camisa. El nombre de la chica era Sakura Kinomoto.

-"¡Es increíble!,¡esto nunca cambia!, ¡a pesar de que ya soy una estudiante de secundaria y tengo 14 años, aún no soy capaz de ganarle al despertador…!"-exclamó molesta para sí misma. De repente sin previo aviso algo comenzó a molestar en su pecho, más que una molestia fue una sensación. Se detuvo repentinamente observando en todas direcciones.

-"… ¿Qué extraño?… siento como si me observaran…debe ser por lo acelerada que estoy que pienso en estas tonterías… además, ¡quién querría!" -se dijo para sí misma, mientras le causaba gracia el hecho de tan extraños pensamientos, y sin más demora retomo nuevamente su ritmo. A pocos metros, entre los arboles de cerezo, una figura extraña se mimetizaba con estos, dentro de sus sombras…

No muy lejos de donde se hallaba Sakura se encontraba la escuela de Tomoeda, con sus grandes salones que en ese preciso momento albergaba una gran cantidad de estudiantes, algunos en los pasillo, y otros en los salones, dentro de uno de los salones que pertenecían a la parte de la secundaria de Tomeda se encontraba sentada en un pupitre una muchacha de largos cabellos color negro, que miraba algo nostálgica en dirección hacia una de las ventanas que daban al salón, viendo como los cerezos en flor se movían al compas del viento. Justo en ese momento, casi como un cometa, entro la muchacha de cabellos cortos al salón, que respiraba a ritmo agitado y acelerado, ya que había llegado como siempre unos minutos antes del inicio de clases.

-"¡Buenos días Tomoyo!"-saludó felizmente Sakura, al notar que su amiga se encontraba en el salón.

-"¡Muy buenos días Sakura!"- respondió esta cortésmente, pero en ese mismo instante exhalo un suspiro que no paso inadvertido para Sakura.

-"¿Tomoyo te ocurre algo?"-preguntó la muchacha con preocupación al ver a su amiga en ese estado acercándose a esta.

-"Es que veras, Sakura…yo…"-dijo de manera entrecortada la muchacha, aumentado así la preocupación de su amiga.

-"Yo… ¡no puedo creer que hace mas de un año que no grabo tu maravillosa figura en acción, esto es un castigo para mí y el mundo, no poder contemplarte!"-exclamó de manera nostálgica Tomoyo, mientras sus ojos brillaban al mirar a Sakura directo al rostro, mientras la muchacha de cabellos cortos bajaba la cabeza con una expresión en su rostro de sorpresa y cierta incomodidad.

-"Pero Tomoyo si hace 2 semanas me grabaste, de hecho hasta confecciónaste un nuevo traje para la ocasión"-recordándole Sakura a su amiga-"hasta hicimos un video donde usaba las cartas y sus poderes, además…"

-"¡Es que no es lo mismo!"-le interrumpió Tomoyo levantándose precipitadamente de su pupitre, mientras juntaba sus dos manos en dirección hacia su mentón. Sakura la observaba de manera resignada, ya que estaba acostumbra hace mucho tiempo a los estados de euforia de su amiga.

-"Esos son cosas que yo te pido querida Sakura, pero me refiero ha antes cuando te grababa en tus maravillosas hazañas capturando las cartas Clow, o convirtiéndolas a cartas Sakura, eran días de incontable dicha para mi, de hecho, ¡hasta creo que se me terminaba la cinta de tanto material!"-exclamó felizmente, inmersa en sus pensamientos de recuerdos del pasado, con sus dos enormes ojos brillantes que miraban fijamente a Sakura.

-"Amm… pero Tomoyo…"-agregó algo avergonzada la muchacha por lo que su amiga le decía-"creo que es mejor así, todo está más tranquilo y en paz ¿no lo crees así también?"- al decir esto esbozo una sonrisa para la muchacha de cabellos largos.

-"Tienes, toda la razón, si todo está más tranquilo"-exclamó ya mas resignada Tomoyo, además de ser convencida por la dulce sonrisa de la pequeña Sakura-"es increíble cómo transcurre el tiempo, ¿no te parece? ,ya hace más de un año que todo termino, desde que convertiste y fusionaste a carta Sakura la carta del vacío".

-"Sí, es cierto"-respondió melancólicamente la joven, tornando su rostro con un semblante nostálgico, ya que había recordado aquellos últimos sucesos, más específicamente vinieron a su memoria los recuerdos de un joven de cabellos color castaño claro y ojos marrón.

-"¿Recordaste a Shaoran, no es así?"-emanando una voz cálida y tierna de la muchacha de cabellos largos-"esa vez fue la última vez que estuvo en Japón, antes de volver nuevamente a China."

-"Sí… es cierto"-respondió con voz nostálgica Sakura, pero en ese instante esbozo una sonrisa hacia su amiga que mas que tristeza o melancolía por aquel recuerdo, demostró una tranquilidad poca veces vista.

-"Esa fue la última vez que lo vi en persona, aunque siempre nos escribimos por e-mail, además de que cada vez que podemos hablamos por teléfono. Sé que tiene que atender asuntos importantes en Hong Kong, él me dice que cuando termine volverá….además…"-guardo silencio unos segundos, luego exhalando un suspiro y termino diciendo- "no me importa cuánto tiempo tarde,… yo… yo lo esperare…"

-"¡Eres increíble Sakura!"-exclamó con una sonrisa Tomoyo mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga. Sakura al notarlo no pudo evitar también responder a la sonrisa de su amiga, creándose una atmosfera fraternal entre ambas, pero algo abruptamente hizo que la Card Captors cambiara esa expresión por una más seria.

-"¿Qué ocurre Sakura?"-preguntó extrañada Tomoyo,al notar la reacción de su amiga.

-"No sé, es que…sentí algo extraño, una sensación inusual…sonara absurdo, pero siento como si alguien nos observara"-respondió algo inquieta, volteando su rostro para mirar por todos lados, ya que aún sentía una sensación incomoda que no la dejaba.

-"Vaya… ¿no será alguien de fuera?"-sugirió Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a una de las ventanas a observar si alguien estaba por el lugar, no encontrando a nadie-"recuerda que eres una chica muy tierna y linda, no es de asombrarnos que tengas a más de un admirador que te observe".

-"¡Por favor no digas eso Tomoyo!"- se sonrojo ante tal afirmación la joven. Justo en ese instante el timbre que indica el inicio de clases sonó y todos los alumnos entraron al salón, ubicándose en sus asientos. Sakura a pesar de las palabras de su amiga sentía algo extraño, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero era una sensación que de alguna manera la inquietaba.

Mientras el viento se colaba por las pequeñas hendiduras de las ventanas que estaban en el salón se vislumbro, casi de manera fantasmal, un extraño reflejo, del cual nadie se percato en el salón. La figura extraña y misteriosa súbitamente se desvaneció del reflejo de las ventanas, sin siquiera ser notado.

* * *

Ya había transcurrido gran parte del día, todo el mundo regresaba a su hogar, ya sea que estuviesen trabajando o estudiando. Sakura ya estaba de vuelta en su hogar, cansada por la agotadora jornada .Se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un bocadillo, su estomago se lo pedía a gritos, justo cuando iba a abrir el refrigerador noto que en el pizarrón del comedor había algo escrito, que decía lo siguiente:

"_**Papá aún está en el trabajo, llamo para decir que llegara a media noche, y yo estoy en mi empleo, te deje preparada la cena.**_

_**P.D: ¡no devores toda la comida monstruo!, o nos quedaremos sin esta por el resto del mes debido a tu apetito."**_

-"¡Es un tonto!, aún me molesta con eso, mi hermano es un necio"-exclamó molesta, dirigiéndose al refrigerador para tomar solo un bocadillo, ya que aun era muy temprano para ingerir su cena. Subió a su habitación rápidamente, en ella se encontraba el pequeño guardián Kerberos concentrado mirando la televisión, ya que nuevamente alimentaba su adicción a los videojuegos.

-"¡Otra vez jugando Kero!"-le recriminó la chica a su pequeño guardián, ya que como de costumbre lo encontraba de la misma manera todas las tardes que volvía de la escuela.

-"Es que estoy a punto de terminar este nivel… y… ¡ayy noo maldito monstruo!"-reaccionó exaltado, ya que al mismo tiempo de responderle a Sakura un demonio del juego lo había herido.

-"Te notas más feliz ahora, que tienes una nueva consola"-comentó Sakura algo cansada, mientras se tiraba en la cama, cayendo como plomo.

-"¡ Sííí !"- respondió feliz el pequeño guardián-"con mi nueva playstation 2 no tengo quejas".

-"Kero… "-hablo de manera seria Sakura , a tal punto que eso llamo un poco la atención del pequeño guardián, pero este aún así seguía jugando su juego.

-"Sabes… hoy día sentí algo extraño".

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-le preguntó Kerberos.

-"Sonara raro, pero hoy sentí como si estuviese siendo observada, pero… ¿mm como explicarlo?… sentí una presencia mejor dicho".

-"¿Una presencia? , ¿de qué tipo?"-en ese preciso momento, Kero soltó su consola, ya que la conversación paulatinamente comenzó a preocuparlo.

-"No lo sé exactamente, pero sentía algo penetrarte, era algo que me perturbó..."-reaccionando de manera algo inquieta al decir esto último la muchacha.

-"Vaya que extraño..."-dijo el pequeño-"si algo te perturbó, claramente afecto tus sentidos, al poseer un gran nivel de magia, como el que tienes ahora, eres más sensible a cualquier tipo de presencia, ya sea mágica o espiritual, probablemente sentiste algún espíritu o fantasma".

-"¡No digas eso ni en broma!"-le gritó Sakura aterrada tapándose los ojos con sus manos de manera involuntaria.

-"Vaya, aunque eres estudiante de secundaria aún te da miedo ese tipo de cosas… ¡ jajaja se nota que aún eres un niña!"-rió Kero mientras Sakura le tiraba una pequeña almohada que justo le dio en la cabeza.

La tarde paso de manera fugaz y sin notarlo llego la noche, inundando el cielo de estrellas y dándoles nuevos brillos a la ciudad. En la casa de los Kinomoto solo se encontraban la joven Sakura y su pequeño guardián, ellos estaban viendo la televisión en la habitación de la joven, veían un programa de videojuegos que a Kero le gustaba con locura, ya que daban nuevas tácticas en los juegos de video. En ese instante se corto la trasmisión de su programa, siendo reemplazado por un noticiero.

_**-"Lamentamos interrumpir a todos los televidentes, pero hace solo unos minutos ocurrió un extraño suceso en la ciudad de Tokio"-**_reportó la periodista principal del noticiero_**-"en estos momentos nuestro equipo se prensa se encuentra en el lugar de los hechos, específicamente la torre de Tokio, ya que algo sin explicación está ocurriendo".**_

En ese momento la imagen de la locutora se cambio por la de la torre de Tokio, la cual estaba rodeada por una extraña luz que provenía del cielo, esta luz extraña la cubría en su totalidad, casi como una barrera de energía, pero lo más extraño era que esa luz no provenía de ningún objeto o lugar, solo descendía desde el cielo.

_**-"Este extraño suceso, sin explicación aparente, tiene desconcertado a los medios de prensa, autoridades y equipos de investigación, ya que no se tiene datos de lo ocurrido. Las autoridades por medidas de seguridad ya han evacuando el lugar, incluyendo a los medios de prensa que solo podrán relatar desde una distancia prudente los hechos que hace aproximadamente 30 minutos se están sucitando…"**__ -_narraba uno de los corresponsales de prensa de ese canal, desde uno de los edificios que se encontraban a una distancia prudente de la torre de Tokio.

La luz era de tal proporción que daba un aire majestoso, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que aprisionase a la torre.

-"Kero, esa luz…"-dijo la chica con cierto tono de preocupación – "…siento una extraña energía, que va aumentando poco a poco".

-"Yo también siento lo mismo Sakura, es como si fuese creciendo el nivel de poder de esta".-agregó preocupado el guardián.

En ese momento ambos sintieron que la energía que emanaba de la luz crecía abruptamente, de manera descomunal.

-"¡Kero!... ¡esta energía, es enorme, y…!"-reaccionó alarmada Sakura, pero esta no pudo terminar la frase, quedo perpleja, helada ante lo que veían sus ojos en la pantalla en ese momento…

_**-"¡Esto es increíble!... la…¡la torre de Tokio en este momento…!"-**_gritó conmocionada la periodista principal, mientras veía con una mirada atónita, lo que en ese momento ocurría sin en poder creerlo.

Las imágenes mostraban que la luz repentinamente había desaparecido y unos segundos después volvió a aparecer en forma de una bola de energía que se precipito con la torre de Tokio, destruyéndola por completo, dejando aquel lugar en escombros.

Aquel momento, ese instante presagiaba un sinfín de calamidades, que ni siquiera sus mismos protagonistas podrían advertir…

* * *

_**Bueno este es el 1° capitulo, ojala les haya gustado**__**, intente que fuese corto y creo que de cierta forma lo conseguí XD. No hay mucha acción en el capitulo, pero en los próximos habrá mucha más, además de nuevos personajes y claro esta mas romance de la pareja que conocemos todos muy bien y de unas nuevas que se formaran, además de enfrentar algo totalmente nuevo para ellos. Gracias por leer, dejen comentarios, bye byee…**_


	2. Un extraño visitante

_**Capítulo**__** II**_

_** Un extraño visitante**_

En cada noticiero, estaba exactamente la misma noticia, sobre la destrucción misteriosa de la torre de Tokio del día de ayer. Ni los medios de prensa ni nadie podían explicar tal enigma, dejando desconcertado a todo el mundo, la notica dio vuelta el planeta llegando a países lejanos y no tan lejanos, siendo uno de ellos la poderosa república China.

En casa de los Li, una de las familias más influyentes y poderosas de China, tal noticia remeció especialmente a la familia, ya que ellos también al igual que sus conocidos en Japón,habían sentido de manera abrupta aquella poderosa energía.

-"¿Viste las noticias Shaoran?"-preguntó alarmada una voz femenina, que miraba la televisión, cambiando a cada instante de canal, y en todos era la misma noticia sobre la destrucción de la torre de Tokio.

-"Claro que sí Meiling"-respondió con preocupación el joven Shaoran,quien ya había visto las noticias-"pero más que eso, la poderosa aura que se sintió es lo que me preocupa…".

Meiling hacía no mucho rato había ido a visitar a Shaoran a su casa, todo el tiempo lo hacía desde que eran pequeños, pero hoy especialmente fue temprano, ya que aquella noticia la había alarmado, y sabía que el único que podía decirle algo sobre esos sucesos extraños era su primo. Ella lo miro un instante fijamente, sabía que si Shaoran decía algo así, era para preocuparse .No podía evitar pensar que a pesar de que ella no tuviese poderes mágicos, no pudiese sentir auras o presencias extrañas, era imposible no preocuparse ante tal acto catastrófico que acababa de ocurrir en Tokio.

-"¿Qué es lo que ocurre Shaoran?"-preguntó más preocupada dejando a un lado sus pensamientos la joven china.

-"La verdad no lo sé, pero lo que si puedo decirte, es que aquella presencia que sentí es muy poderosa…mucho más que la de mago Clow..."-respondió preocupado y algo ensimismado Li, aquellas palabras se sintieron como un gran peso en los corazones de ambos.

Meiling no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de preocupación ante lo que había dicho su primo, pensando en los amigos y conocidos que tenía en Japón, especialmente en Sakura y Tomoyo, inclusive en aquel peluche amarillo, que se autodenominaba un" poderoso guardián", pero que para ella aun era un juguete de felpa.

Li Shaoran aún se encontraba pensativo y preocupado por los hechos sucedidos, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo único que podía hacer.

-"…Debo volver… de inmediato a Japón…"-exclamó serio y con determinación el joven chino.

* * *

En Japón aun seguía la histeria y el miedo. Los medios de comunicación, los científicos, políticos, religiosos, todos buscaban respuestas ante aquel hecho, a pesar de haber transcurrido ya unos cuantos días desde el incidente. El enigma seguía presente en boca de todos. La torre de Tokio estaba en ruinas, pero gracias a dios no hubo ningún herido debido a la pronta evacuación del lugar, hecha por equipos especializados, los que además inspeccionaron el lugar para ver si se encontraba algo, sin ningún buen resultado. El gobierno japonés creía que probablemente había sido un ataque terrorista de Corea del Norte, pero aun así seguía la incertidumbre. Dentro de los primeros días, dentro del país surgió una especie de pánico colectivo, todos tenían miedo de salir de sus hogares, por temor a un nuevo atentado que ocurriese en cualquier parte del Japón. Por ende el gobierno, ante los hechos tomo algunas medidas: no dejo entrar o salir a nadie del país, excepto claro está, a casos extraordinarios como países que venían prestar ayuda como el caso del gobierno norteamericano, dejando ingresar a territorio japonés a mandatarios de én se tomaron medidas para la población, según el gobierno pertinentes, cerrando así alrededor de dos semanas colegios y establecimientos públicos, como cines, centros comerciales, etc.

Paso tan fugaz el tiempo, que en el transcurso de esas dos semanas se volvió poco a poco a la calma colectiva, ya que nada extraño había vuelto a suceder, pero de todas formas Japón estaba en alerta. Al menos lo que se hizo luego de haber transcurrido dichas dos semanas, fue reabrir algunas cosas, como fue el caso de las escuelas.

Muchos alumnos de diferentes partes del Japón volvían a sus instituciones, comentando lo acontecido, y una de ellas era la escuela de Tomoeda. El ambiente no era muy diferente al que sentía en el resto del país, los alumnos de todos los grados aún hablaban del tema, especulando teorías desde atentados terroristas, hasta ataques de extraterrestres y planes de dominación mundial. Paso parte de la jornada escolar, llegando así al receso, en uno de los salones de los jóvenes de secundaria se encontraban Sakura y Tomoyo sentadas plácidamente, mientras se acercaban a ellas sus amigas Rika,Chiharu y Naoko .

-"¡Vaya hace tiempo que no nos veíamos todas!"-exclamó cortésmente Rika, muy de acuerdo a su personalidad que se mantenía igual desde que eran niñas.

-"Bueno Rika es que se entiende, después de los ocurrido se tomaron todas las medidas necesarias para prevenir a la población"-contestó en ese momento Chiharu y prosiguió-"¡que terrible lo ocurrido!... ¿no creen chicas?... ¿que habrá sido esa cosa?".

-"Se especulan muchas cosas Chiharu, pero en los medios aún no saben que es"-respondió Naoko con algo de intriga en su voz, en ese momento su tono cambio a un tono aun más misterioso - "saben chicas… se dice por internet que es una conspiración del gobierno que por eso aún no se encuentra respuesta…".

-"¿Ahh conspiración?"-respondieron todas al unisonó y en coro algo entrañadas.

-"Claro, dicen que están probando una nueva arma…y...¡ que fue hecha por marcianos que trabajan para el gobierno!"-esa última frase notaron que no provenía de la voz de Naoko, todas miraron a su alrededor, de repente justo en medio de todas ellas salió la figura de un joven en uniforme, con cabello negro, tez un poco pálida y sus ojos cerrados, con apariencia de rayitas. Tal aparición las asusto a todas que lanzaron un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-"¡Yamasaki eres un idiota!¡nos asuntaste a todas!"-gritó enfadada Chiharu, mientras ahorcaba a Yamasaki que a pesar de ser estrangulado intentaba esbozar palabras para terminar su historia, aunque gracias a Chiharu no pudo terminarla. Tomoyo miraba la situación con gracia y esbozo una sonrisa al igual que todas las del grupo, esta al mismo tiempo dirigió una mirada hacia Sakura, quien se mostraba una mirada un tanto perdida, como si estuviese pensando en otra cosa.

Sakura en ese momento se levanto de su pupitre - "me disculpan voy a comprar unos panes dulces y vuelvo ¿Tomoyo me acompañas?"-preguntó con tono tranquilo la card captors. Tomoyo asintió ante el pedido de su amiga y ambas salieron por la puerta del salón, mientras sus amigas se reían por la situación de Chiharu y Yamasaki, ya que el pobre joven estaba ya prácticamente azul, pasando a una mejor vida el pobre infeliz.

Llegaron al patio, compraron unos panes dulces y sentaron en la parte trasera de la escuela donde uno podía tener más privacidad. En ese momento Sakura saco su mochila, la cual había traído consigo sin que nadie se diese cuenta, en ese momento mientras abría su bolso, salió una pequeña cabeza amarilla que se movía de un lado a otro.

-"Toma Kero, acá tienes algunos panes dulces ¿debes tener hambre no?"-preguntó algo preocupada Sakura, ya que el pequeño guardián había estado prácticamente todo el día en el bolso de ella.

Kero no respondió y prácticamente aspiro los cuatro panes dulces como una gran aspiradora, los cuales rápidamente fueron devorados por ese pequeño hoyo negro portátil.

-"¿Trajiste a Kero por lo que me habías comentado por teléfono Sakura?"-preguntó Tomoyo.

Sakura y Kero miraron en ese momento a Tomoyo y al unisonó asintieron. En aquellas semanas habían intentado por todo los medios de averiguar de dónde prevenía tal energía que provoco tal destrucción. Investigaron usando las cartas Sakura, pero nada. Fueron a investigar hasta el lugar de los hechos, junto con Yue, para ver si encontraban algo, o por último un rastro de energía, pero todo se había desvanecido, como si ese extraordinario poder hubiese desaparecido totalmente como si nunca hubiese existido .Sakura decidió después de aquello que debía estar más alerta, por es razón llevaba a Kero, ya que si había alguna presencia extraña el pequeño podía sentirla de manera más intuitiva que la Card Captors, ya que sus poderes a pesar de ser los de una maga poderosa aun estaban en desarrollo.

-"Sakura, después que me constaste lo que realmente había sucedido no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿cuál es la razón para tal acto?"-preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

-"No lo sé, la verdad aún no puedo evitar pensar en eso..."-contestó aun más preocupada Sakura.

-"La verdad es que esa energía fue algo fuera de limite, jamás habíamos sentido algo así…"-agregó Kero siguiendo el hilo de la conversación-"pero lo peor es que esa energía, aunque la sentimos por un leve segundo, fue extremadamente poderosa…aún mas que la de Clow…"-dijo kero poniendo su pequeña manito en su rostro, acentuando aun más el tono serio de la conversación.

-"Pero Kero hay algo que no entiendo…se supone que Sakura ha superado a Clow en poderes, entonces… ¿cómo es posible que no sepan nada?, ya que mi querida amiga es la hechicera más poderosa de la tierra"-preguntó Tomoyo a Kero mientras esta miraba a Sakura quien ante tal aclaración se ruborizo un poco.

-"Claro que Sakura es más poderosa que Clow Reed, lo supero, pero sus poderes aún son inestables, además de no haberse desarrollado por completo. Sakura tiene un potencial mayor que el Clow, pero le falta más experiencia."-contesto Kero.

-"Además si lo piensas bien Clow tuvo años para desarrollarse en todos los aspectos, era un mago increíblemente poderoso, con tal experiencia que es imposible para mí que aun soy una niña superarlo, al menos en experiencia y conocimientos"-exclamó Sakura con un tono de admiración al hablar del mago Clow.

Tomoyo vio a su amiga y solo esbozo una sonrisa ante lo que había dicho la card captors.

-"También me dijiste que ni Eriol había podido descifrar aquello"-continuó preguntando Tomoyo con cierto aire de curiosidad.

-"Sí, es cierto ni Eriol fue capaz, hable con el por teléfono esa misma noche, pero sabe lo mismo que nosotros, dijo que de todas formas investigaría. Confía en que todo saldrá bien y se solucionara, que confiaba en mi…"-respondió un tanto cabizbaja, ya que ella en su corazón dudaba un poco de sí misma, por aún no tener siquiera una pista.

-"¿Y Shaoran?"-preguntó la joven Daidouji un tanto más interesada al mencionar a este último.

Sakura la miro solo unos segundos fijamente y se sonrojo un poco, Tomoyo ante tal reacción se sintió un tanto extrañada, al parecer había algo que Sakura ocultaba.

-"No, ni él lo sabe con certeza, he hablado por teléfono con él, pero esta tan perplejo como yo, está preocupado por la situación… de hecho… me dijo…me dijo que…"-aquellas últimas palabras surgieron de manera entrecortada, y Sakura mientras más hablaba mas colorada se ponía y no podía evitar arquear un pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, casi imperceptible para Kero quien solo veía un tanto extrañado a Sakura roja como un tomate.

-"¿Va a volver no es así?"- preguntó Tomoyo con un tono perspicaz y esbozando una sonrisa picara.

Sakura la miro al instante con asombro, abriendo sus ojos-"¿pero como sabes eso? ...¡yo nunca te lo comente...! ."

-"Me basta con solo verte para darme cuenta querida Sakura, además tu reacción al hablar de él lo ha confirmado"-dijo alegremente la muchacha de cabellos negros, quien se reía de manera muy sutil ante el asombro de su amiga.

-"¡Qué horror! , no se para que vuelve ese mocoso, ¡como si pudiese ayudarnos!. ¡Inútil debería ser su segundo nombre jejeje!"-rió de manera burlona y un tanto pretenciosa Kero.

-"¡No digas eso Kero!"-le regañó molesta Sakura ante la manera tan despectiva de referirse a el joven chino, mientras Kero se ocultaba en la mochila para evitar la recriminación que se le infringía en ese momento. Sakura aún seguía un poco molesta, luego dirigió la mirada hacia su amiga, quien observaba la situación y disfrutaba del espectáculo.

-"¡Eres increíble Tomoyo,eres muy perceptiva!"-elogió Sakura volviéndose hacia su amiga, por la manera en como esta se había dado cuenta dirigiéndole una mirada radiante y risueña.

Tomoyo solo sonrió felizmente ante tal afirmación -"¿y cuándo llega a Japón nuestro amigo Shaoran?".

Sakura se puso ante esa pregunta un tanto cabizbaja-"por el momento no puede, ya que como sabes y hasta han dicho en las noticias, el gobierno japonés está tomando medidas por lo ocurrido, están viendo si fue un atentado terrorista, y ante esa posibilidad por un tiempo no dejaran entran a nadie del extranjero, exceptuando algunos casos claro está, pero en el caso de China por el momento no".

-"Mmm tienes razón,yo también lo vi" –dirigiendo una mirada un tanto triste Tomoyo a su amiga al ver la cara apenada de esta-"pero no te preocupes Sakura eso no durara mucho, el vendrá y estará contigo para ayudarte"-exclamó en un tono feliz y animosa la chica de cabellos largos, intentando con esto levantar el espíritu de su amiga.

-"Gracias Tomoyo"- agradeció Sakura a su amiga por esas palabras y nuevamente sonrió con alegría volviendo a su carácter positivo.

La chica de cabellos negros estaba feliz por su amiga, aunque ella notaba que Sakura intentaba ocultar su estado de preocupación por los hechos que estaban ocurriendo, la llegada de Shaoran sería algo positivo pensaba, aunque fuese solo por el hecho de ayudar.

Ya era hora de regresar al salón de clases para retomar sus actividades, en ese momento mientas se dirigían al salón, en uno de los corredores donde se encontraban los cursos de más grandes de secundaria, las dos muchachas vieron un gran alboroto en uno de los salones de 2° año de secundaria, vieron aglomeradas a una gran cantidad de estudiantes, en su mayoría mujeres. Las dos amigas se acercaron para ver el porqué de dicha aglomeración.

-"¿Qué ocurre, porque hay tanta gente?"-preguntó Tomoyo a una de las muchachas que se encontraban ahí.

-"Hay un nuevo alumno en nuestro salón, es un extranjero"-respondió emocionada la joven quien deseaba ver más de cerca al muchacho moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-"¿Y por eso tanto alboroto?"-preguntó un tanto extrañada Sakura, recordando que también a su salón habían llegado estudiantes extranjeros, siendo el caso de Eriol Hiragisawa y Shaoran Li, y jamás se había armado un alboroto así por ningún alumno de nuevo ingreso.

-"¡Bahh, tu no entiendes niña!"-contestó de manera un poco grosera la muchacha ante la pregunta de Sakura -"es un muchacho muy apuesto, además al parecer viene de Estados Unidos. ¡Dime a quien no le llamaría la atención!".

-"Pero ¿no les parece extraño?, si vino hace poco del extranjero… ¿cómo es que el gobierno lo dejo entrar?, recuerden que desde lo ocurrido en Tokio se tomaron fuertes medidas"- intervino de manera muy observadora Tomoyo, planteándose una duda que a cualquiera con sentido común le parecería razonable.

-"¿Ahh...?...¡se nota que ustedes no saben nada niñas!. Por lo que el conto hace unos instantes su familia es de ascendencia japonesa, además sus padres tiene amigos diplomáticos japoneses, por eso no hubo inconvenientes en que él se trasladara a Japón, parece que sus padres vienen a ver el tema acontecido respecto a la torre, y obviamente no quisieron venir sin su hijo"-expresó secamente la joven, ya un tanto aburrida de estar conversando con las jóvenes, y al decir esto último la joven se dio la media vuelta y volvió a la tarea de juntarse con el pequeño grupito de muchachas que estaban alrededor del joven.

Sakura un tanto extrañada con la actitud despectiva de la niña intento no darle mucha importancia, y junto con Tomoyo observo desde las afueras de ese salón al muchacho para entender el interés que este generaba. Era un joven alto,de tez blanca y contextura delgada, con cabello de color negro corto llegando un poco más arriba de su cuello. Lo que más llamaba la atención, podría decirse, eran el color de sus ojos, era un azul marino un poco verdoso, dándole un tono sumamente peculiar a sus pupilas, ya que parecía como si sus ojos brillasen mas de lo común, dándole un aire un tanto puro y radiante. Lo que desentonaba un poco con su apariencia fue el hecho de que no iba con el uniforme de la escuela, si no que con ropa informal, unos jeans color plomo, una camiseta de la mitad para abajo blanco y para arriba naranja , una chaqueta café oscura encima, y por último unos grandes audífonos que rodeaban su cuello.

-"¿Por qué lleva ese joven ropa y no el uniforme de nuestra escuela?"-susurro Kinomoto al oído de su amiga, para que solo está la escuchar

-"Veras en muchas escuelas norteamericanas no existe el uso del uniforme, varios estudiantes llevan ropa informal, es una costumbre en ese país, como aquí el uniforme, probablemente se equivoco y como no está acostumbrado pensó que en Japón era igual que en su país natal ¿no crees?"

-"¡Ohh!, si puede ser"-contestó la card captors mientras volvía a mirar al joven.

-"Y bueno… ¿de qué parte de Norteamérica eres?"-preguntó entusiasmada unas de las muchachas al joven.

-"¿Te apuesto a que eres de Nueva York, cierto?,¡ayy dinos como es allá!, ¿cómo es la gente?...¡ ohh mejor!...¿cómo era tu escuela allá?-preguntó otra de las jóvenes que se encontraba en aquel grupo.

El joven rio tranquilamente ante el último comentario mientras movía su cabeza en forma de negación ante lo que había preguntado las jóvenes- "No… verás yo no soy de Nueva York, de hecho vengo de la gran Seattle".

-"¿Seattle?...vaya no había escuchado de él… o sea algo… pero muy poco…"-dijo tímidamente la joven, intentando ocultar su falta de conocimiento-"¿y cómo es?"

El joven les relato un poco de ella, que pertenecía al estado de Washington, la capital de Estados Unidos . Es la ciudad más grande de Washington, de hecho se le llama "ciudad esmeralda", debido a su frondosa vegetación y sus grandes zonas verdes. También les conto de sus idas a los museos, y extrañamente al decir esto se percibió en su mirada una expresión tranquila, casi ensoñadora. Les comento también de su escuela, diciéndoles que la gente que iba era muy variada, y que además de tener conocidos norteamericanos, también conocía gente japonesa, ya sea tanto originaria de allá, como gente preveniente del mismo Japón, porque Seattle poseía gran cantidad de gente asiática viviendo en ella. Las muchachas parecían un tanto sorprendidas, pero quedaron mucho mas encantadas, cuándo escucharon que grupos musicales como Nirvana y Pearl Jam eran originarios de ahí, y sobre todo que la famosa sucursal mundial del café Starbucks, provenía de ahí. Sorprendió totalmente a las jóvenes, las cuales quedaron maravilladas con lo instruido que era el chico respecto a su ciudad, ya que ellas internamente reconocieron que ni siquiera conocían mucho de su ciudad o país de origen.

El joven al poco tiempo de terminar su relato se levanto lentamente de su pupitre -"me disculpan muchachas, necesito ir a caminar un poco"-exclamó un tanto sofocado el joven, ya que estaba prácticamente rodeado por una barrera de mujeres.

-"Vaya habla bastante bien japonés"-dijo Tomoyo un tanto sorprendida, después de escuchar todo lo que este había relatado con una gran fluidez, mientras Sakura asentía a las palabras de su amiga. En ese momento mientras el muchacho se dirigía a la puerta del salón, paso al lado de Sakura y Tomoyo, este levanto la mirada y observo fijamente a Sakura, quién al notarlo se extraño, pero por una extraña razón no podía dejar de observarlo, pero más que eso noto algo extraño. El joven siguió observándola mientras pasaba y le sonrió espontáneamente, luego giro su cabeza y siguió su camino.

-"¡Vaya Sakura el muchacho extranjero te sonrió!"- exclamó en tono pícaro Tomoyo dirigiendo una mirada de complicidad a su amiga,pero noto que esta aun seguía mirando fijamente al muchacho.

-"Hay algo extraño en él..."-pronunció Sakura un tanto absorta en lo que decía.

-"¿A qué te refieres, qué sentiste?"-preguntó preocupada, ante la reacción de su amiga, ya que Sakura no tendía a ser tan seria.

-"No sé cómo explicarlo, pero…" -sin siquiera terminar la frase, en ese momento la joven de cabellos castaños se dirigió junto con su amiga a una parte apartada de la escuela, tomo su bolso y rápidamente de él salió Kero alarmado, ya que hace bastante rato estaba moviéndose como loco.

-"¡Sakura!... ¡sentí algo extraño hace un momento!"-dirigiendo una mirada de preocupación Kero a su joven ama.

-"Si yo también lo sentí, fue ese muchacho, el tenia algo, no creo equivocarme, pero al parecer emanaba energía mágica".

-"¡Así que era eso!, ahora entiendo tu reacción amiga"-dijo Tomoyo un tanto más tranquila ya al tener una respuesta.

-"¡Pero…¡qué estás haciendo Sakura!... sigue a ese muchacho,¡vamos!"-le reprochó el guardián, mientras apuntaba a en dirección al pasillo donde se encontraba el muchacho hacia unos momentos.

-"¡No me regañes Kero!, primero tenía que corroborarlo contigo para estar segura"

-"¡Ay Sakura!, siempre eres tan lenta"- volvió a reprocharle Kerberos, con su típica vocecita, al mismo tiempo que meneando la cabeza en forma de reproche hacia su ama. Las chicas y el guardián se apresuran para volver al pasillo en dirección donde había ido el muchacho, pero este ya no estaba.

-"¡Rayos,ya no siento su presencia!, debe haberla ocultado"- exclamó un tanto molesto Kero para sí mismo.

-"Yo tampoco la siento"-agregó Sakura, completando la frase de su guardián. Ambos quedaron preocupados, ya que habían perdido la localización del joven, querían encontrarlo a toda costa, mientras un mar de dudas y preguntas de planteaba en sus cabezas.

-"No se preocupen chicos, piensen en esto, el va en nuestra escuela, en cualquier momento lo encontraran de nuevo, así que no se preocupen"-dijo Tomoyo con un aire de tranquilidad, el cual se transmitió hacia sus dos compañeros, dejándolos más tranquilos-"ahora Sakura mejor volvamos al salón, hace un rato ya deberíamos haber entrado".

Sakura asintió de manera afirmativa y ambas volvieron a su salón, con su pequeño guardián oculto nuevamente en la mochila para que no lo vieran, aunque perfectamente podría pasar como un peluche si se lo hubiera propuesto, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande en ocasiones. Al entrar al salón, en una esquina cerca del pasillo contiguo a este se asomo la silueta de una persona, era aquel joven extranjero recién llegado, veía con detención a las jóvenes que ingresaban por ahí.

-"¡Vaya, vaya!... así que me estas buscando…"-dijo en un tono misterioso el joven norteamericano, mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar hacia su salón-"te daré lo que quieres entonces…card captors".

* * *

Las clases habían terminando, los alumnos de la escuela Tomoeda ya habían terminado su jornada, y la gran mayoría se disponía a retirarse a sus hogares, mientras otros salían a divertirse según la ocasión.

En la entrada de la escuela Tomoeda, mientras todos los alumnos salían, se encontraban Tomoyo y Sakura, esta última movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si buscase a alguien.

-"Sakura probablemente ese joven ya se fue a su casa"-exclamó un tanto preocupada Tomoyo, ya que su amiga llevaba un buen rato buscándolo desde su salida de clases. Sakura en ese momento dirigió su mirada a Tomoyo-"probablemente tengas razón y se ha ido"-dijo algo resignada ante la situación.

Tomoyo al ver la reacción de su amiga, quiso darle ánimos-"no te preocupes, lo encontraras, si no pues hoy mañana".

-"Gracias, sí tienes razón"- agradeció Sakura por las palabras de su amiga que siempre la apoyaba.

La joven de cabellos negros solo sonrió amablemente- "eso sí, lo que yo haría si fuese tú es preguntar sus datos en la escuela por si no lo encuentras, así se te haría más fácil localizarlo, para saber la dirección de su hogar ¿no lo crees?"-aconsejando e intentando ayudar a su amiga con estas últimas palabras.

-"¡Gracias Tomoyo, tienes toda la razón!, mañana mismo preguntare en dirección"-agradeció y al mismo tiempo asintió un tanto avergonzada, ya que era algo muy obvio, pero que a ella no se le paso por la cabeza en ningún momento-"creo que Kero tiene razón, soy muy lenta"-pensó eso para sí misma la card captors aun sintiéndose avergonzada.

Las muchachas se dirigían camino a sus casas, pero siempre se iban juntas dese hacia mucho tiempo. En su recorrido uno de los puntos de paso era el parque pingüino, con su gran muñeco del jefe pingüino, el cual estaba un poco descuidado, ya que hace unos meses se había construido unas calles antes un nuevo parque con juegos más modernos, dejando prácticamente relegado a este un tanto en el olvido, por eso casi siempre se encontraba vacío y nunca había nadie. El gran pingüino simbolizaba para ambas las experiencias que habían pasado hace unos años. A la memoria de Sakura se vinieron imágenes un tanto nostálgicas de sus tiempos como card captors en aquellas batallas. Tomoyo en tanto se le iluminaron sus ojos recordado esos fantásticos momentos de grabación que ahora eran Dvd en su colección particular de Sakura.

En aquel entorno se respiraba soledad y tranquilidad, de repente como un rayo fugaz un fuerte viento se alzo sobre las muchachas. Sakura en ese momento percibió un aura que estaba en el lugar, la cúal en pocos instantes se materializo en una barrera de energía que rodeo todo el sector del parque pingüino.

-"¡Pero!...¿qué es esto?"-se alarmó Sakura.

En ese preciso instante Kero, quién se había quedado dormido en la mochila, despertó precipitadamente por aquella manifestación de energía que en ese momento se hacía notar de manera directa.

-"¡Sakura en esa dirección!"-apuntó rápidamente Kero en dirección opuesta a la que estaban las muchachas, de repente Sakura vio que una especie de bola de energía se dirigía hacia ambas,las chicas se precipitaron hacia el suelo para evitar el impacto el cual dio al rey pingüino quedando prácticamente en añicos.

Sakura quedo asombrada con el poder destructivo que había visto, quedando un tanto perpleja, pero debió reponerse rápido, ya que sintió que otra energía venia hacia ellas, en ese momento saco de su cuello aquella llave mágica, que siempre llevaba consigo , en ese instante recito su conjuro -"llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quién acepto la misión contigo …

_¡ Libérate!_

Rápidamente la pequeña llave se transformo en el báculo que en tantas ocasiones uso en el pasado .Sin demora de su bolsillo saco una de las cartas.

-"¡Escudo!"-convocó con fuerza, activándose así la carta y creando un campo de energía que protegió a los tres y bloqueo el feroz ataque, que esta vez venia aun con más poder. Kero se transformó rápidamente en su forma real, en ese león amarillo, del cual emanaba una gran energía y gran porte.

-"¡Kero cuida de Tomoyo!"-ordenó Sakura a su guardián, el cual sin dudarlo saco a la muchacha de cabellos negros de ahí mientras la card captors intentaba descubrir de donde provenían los ataques y de quién. Cuando estuvo a punto de sentir algo, venían por detrás una especie de rayos que se dirigían hacia ella.

-"¡Salto!"-gritó fervientemente la card captors mientras saltaba para esquivarlos, cuando estuvo a punto de aterrizar nuevamente en el suelo, noto que la energía esta vez se dirigía al suelo abriendo enormes grietas, casi como si fuese una especie de terremoto.

-"¡Tierra!"-al usar esa carta la card captors, de la tierra surgió un enorme bloque de esta misma, él cual apareció de entre las grietas deteniendo la caída de esta hacia esa especie de vacío.

-"¡Necesito concentrarme!,¡piensa!...¿de...de donde proviene la energía?"-pensó nerviosa la joven,ya que se había dado cuenta que ataque tras ataque venían hacia ella, no dándole tiempo de pensar de donde provenían y solo defendiéndose de los estos.

Por un momento se concentro, no pensó en nada, solo sintió su entorno, como todo fluía y se transforma en energía, el entorno perdió su forma, solo quedaba de este su aura, en ese preciso instante sintió un aura poderosa, que se encontraba en una dirección un tanto lejana a ella, al parecer oculta cerca de unos árboles no tan alejados del parque pingüino.

Saco con decisión una carta más, ya segura y confiada hacia donde atacar.

-"¡Trueno!"-conjuró. La carta adquirió la forma de un portentoso tigre de rayos, Sakura dirigió el ataque de trueno en la dirección donde había sentido aquella energía, el tigre ataco velozmente y con aire de combate hacia esa dirección.

En ese instante algo bloqueo el ataque que Sakura había mandado, pero con dificultad. En cima de uno de los arboles donde dirigió su ataque la muchacha noto que había caído una persona, la cúal intento ponerse rápidamente de pie, aunque con cierta dificultad cuando ocurrió ataques hacia ella pararon repentinamente.

-"¡Sal de ahí quién quiera que seas!"-gritó la card captors con decisión, mientras Kero junto con Tomoyo se acercaban hacia ella.

-"¡Vaya, realmente eres fuerte pudiste sentir y ubicar donde estaba!"-dijo con tranquilidad la persona cerca de los arboles, quien poco a poco comenzó a acercarse hacia el grupo, ahora con claridad podía verse la figura de quien los atacaba.

-"…Tú… ¡eres el chico extranjero de nuestra escuela!…"-dijo un tanto sorprendida la amiga de la card captors, quien también distinguió a la persona que venía y ya estaba prácticamente delante de ellos

-"Hola un gusto, me presento, soy Seth…Seth Ora"-se presentó tranquilo y confiado el norteamericano, quien sonreía de manera amigable hacia el grupo, el cual se demostraba tanto sorprendido como desconfiado por la actitud del muchacho. Una pequeña brisa fría rodeo el lugar y el entorno, todo estaba solo, solo ellos, no había gente por alguna extraña razón. Ese encuentro significaría un sinfín de cosas que presagiaban un inevitable destino, donde todos los participes se verían involucrados sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

_**Bueno el 2° capitulo de mi fic. Disculpen la demora, pero surgieron cosas, de todas formas ya está aquí: D .Gracias por los reviews de Masg (gracias por tu comentario y el apoyo que me das siempre amiga) y el de lily (gracias tb, que bueno que te gusto el 1° capitulo).Quería eso si hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones sobre este capítulo. Verán, lo primero, cuando me refiero a que Sakura es más poderosa que Clow, es porque es cierto, eso sale en el manga de Sakura en el último tomo, y bueno lo tome para mi historia (solo eso, ya que como había dicho está ambientada después de la película de la carta sellada). Como 2° cosa, respecto a lo que menciono de Corea del Norte, bueno es bien sabido que ellos son un país conflictivo y que tienen problemas con el resto de los países(debido a su gobierno y también lo cerrados que son, bueno aparte del conflicto con Corea del Sur, igual para mayor información pueden leer en wikipedia,lo que menciono yo son rasgos generales) y bueno no sé si lo saben,pero de alguna manera China como que los apoya(aunque en la actualidad Corea del Norte se convirtió en una especie de molestia para China, pero bueno...), por eso puse en la historia que los chinos tienen problemas para entrar a Japón, aunque no se preocupen Shaoran volverá y él se las arreglara jaaaaaaa.**_

_**Mmm y por último este nuevo personaje Seth Ora, es una nueva adquisición en el universo de SCC, inventado por mi claramente, ojala les agrade. Es un personaje muy agradable y guarda más de una sorpresa XD. A modo de pequeño spoiler….no se llevara muy bien con Shaoran, les dejo a sus mentes las ideas que se les ocurran jeje XP. Bueno me despido, ojala disfruten este nuevo capítulo, dejen reviews, que estén bien, byeee.**_


	3. Nuevas Alianzas

_**Capítulo III**_

_** Nuevas alianzas**_

El ambiente era tenso, ya que solo hace unos instantes se había librado una batalla, donde la card captors venció y descubrió quien era su atacante.

El joven delante de ella y sus amigos, estaba tranquilo, no parecía como si quisiese seguir atacando, de hecho esbozaba una sonrisa pasiva mientras miraba al grupo .Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que el pequeño guardián lo rompió, ya un tanto harto de la situación.

-"¡Dinos quien eres chiquillo!, ¿por qué nos atacaste?"-preguntó voluntariosamente Kero, quien aún conservaba su forma de bestia, y ante cualquier movimiento del muchacho estaba dispuesto atacar.

-"¡Tranquilo Kerberos!, solo los estaba probando, no pienso atacarlos o algo parecido"- dijo el muchacho un tanto intranquilo notando la actitud del guardián, mientras levantaba sus brazos en señal de que no haría nada.

-"¿Sabes mi nombre?"-preguntó extrañado Kero, al notar que el joven sabia de su existencia.

-"Si me permiten les puedo explicar con tranquilidad… ¿te parece card captors?"-dijo el joven dirigiendo su mirada a Sakura .Esta respondió a su mirada durante unos segundos, notando en sus ojos un aire sincero y pasivo, lo que genero en ella una pequeña confianza, aunque fuese mínima. Al final accedió a la petición del joven asintiendo de manera positiva. El joven norteamericano al recibir esa respuesta repentinamente cerró sus ojos, exhalo un suspiro y disolvió la extraña barrera que rodeaba aún el lugar.

-"Disculpa… ¿qué es eso que acabas de disolver?"-preguntó cortésmente Sakura, pero no impidiendo así un tono de curiosidad en su voz.

-"… ¿Ahh?... ¡oh si veras!, eso es una _Kekai_. Son barreras mágicas, donde el espacio tiempo transcurre de manera diferente, no interfiriendo con la realidad de este mundo, así solos los que están dentro de esta son capaces de darse cuenta de los hechos, por ejemplo, ahora al pelear solo nosotros y los que estábamos dentro nos dimos cuenta de su presencia, pero la gente de afuera no se percato en lo más mínimo…"-respondió el joven tranquilamente, tanto así que Sakura quedo sorprendida e intrigada al mismo tiempo, sobre todo por la espontaneidad de este en la situación que estaban abordando.

El grupo se alejo un poco del lugar, cerca de un grupo de arboles que los hacía pasar a todos un tanto desapercibidos. Al detenerse y sin más demora el muchacho tranquilamente se dirigió al grupo.

-"…Bueno… como ya les había dicho mi nombre es Seth Ora, y la verdad es que estoy aquí en Japón por una sencilla razón…para ayudarte card captors…".

-"¿A qué te refieres con ayudar a Sakura?"- preguntaron al unisonó Tomoyo y Kero, mientras este último volvía a su forma de peluche, debido a que el ambiente estaba mucho más tranquilo.

El muchacho se detuvo un instante en su charla, ya que al ver la forma de Kero no pudo evitar acercarse y al mismo tiempo esbozar una pequeña sonrisilla al ver a ese portentoso guardián ahora transformado en una forma tan simpática como aquella. En eso, sin que Kero se diese cuenta, el joven había posado su mano en la cabeza de este, palmoteándolo, para luego comenzar a tocarlo por todos lados. Sakura y Tomoyo miraron un tanto sorprendidas al joven.

-"¡Oye niño!, ¿qué estás haciendo?"-exclamó inquieto Kero, alejándose un poco del muchacho para que este ya dejase de tocarlo tanto.

-"¡Perdón, perdón!, es que tu forma se me hace muy simpática amigo, pero no te enfades, lo siento si te moleste"- se disculpó el joven mientras alejaba su mano del pequeño guardián, el cúal reflejaba en su rostro un poco de molestia, pero al mismo tiempo extrañeza por la acción del muchacho.

El joven volteo a ver a Sakura y prosiguió con su relato-"veras… pertenezco a la familia Ora, ellos me enviaron ayudarte, ya que lo ocurrido en Japón hace unas semanas los alarmo…¡ahh!... ¡bueno creo que con esta explicación es suficiente…!"-terminó por decir el muchacho para luego formar una sonrisa confiada al decir eso, produciéndose a los pocos segundos un gran silencio por parte de su pequeña audiencia.

Sakura y compañía quedaron perplejos ante la respuesta del muchacho. El grupo lo miraba extrañado y algo atónito, ya que la respuesta de este los había dejado con más dudas.

-"Amm…disculpa… creo que con eso no nos has aclarado mucho"-dijo Tomoyo con un tono suave y tranquilo, rompiendo el silencio.

-"¿Ahh no?, ¿enserio no saben?"-preguntó un tanto decepcionado el joven. En eso este miro a Kero como si el pequeño supiese algo-"tú deberías saber Kerberos, ¿enserio no recuerdas a los Ora?.Tu más que nadie debería saber…"-exclamó el joven extrañado.

Kero quedo un tanto sorprendido ante lo que había dicho el muchacho, en eso Sakura y Tomoyo dirigieron sus miradas al pequeño guardián, como si esperasen una respuesta de este.

Kero cerró sus pequeños ojos en forma de puntito, lo que había dicho el muchacho lo había dejado pensativo, preguntándose _"¿por qué yo debería saber eso?"_.En eso pequeño intento recordar, esforzándose al máximo. Repentinamente algo llego a su memoria, unas imágenes un tanto borrosas de un pasado lejano, algo olvidado, pero siempre presente en su corazón. Kero abrió sus ojos y su rostro por unos segundos se ilumino con la claridad de una respuesta-"¡ya recuerdo…!"-dijo en voz alta mientras al mismo tiempo se acercaba volando moviendo sus pequeñas alitas en dirección al muchacho, quedándose ambos frente a frente.

Se respiraba cierta tensión en el ambiente, ninguno desde los dos decía o hacia algo, solo se miraron fijo y en silencio. Sakura, quien se encontraba como espectadora quería romper la tensión, ya que esta situación la tenía un tanto intranquila.

-"¡Kero!... ¿qué estas haciend…?"-no alcanzó la card captors a terminar la frase, vio como la expresión de su pequeño compañero cambiaba abruptamente a una totalmente diferente a la que proyectaba.

-"Y... ¿cómo va todo?, ¿cómo están los Ora?"-preguntó Kero mientras cerraba sus ojitos de manera sonriente, al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra la extendía para saludar al muchacho, el cual al notar la pequeña manito de Kerberos no dudo ni dos segundos en estrecharla.

-"¡Bien, bien!, todo bien por allá jaja!"-dijo riendo el muchacho mientras balanceaba la mano del guardián de arriba abajo, llevando así también al pobre Kero.

-"¿Me pueden decir que ocurre acá?"-preguntó Sakura un tanto extrañada.

-"Tranquila Sakura, te explicare todo, lo importante aquí es que este muchacho es de confianza, no es nuestro enemigo"-dijo riendo frenéticamente Kero.

-"¿Ahh…?"-exclamó extrañaba Sakura, mientras miraba a Kero. Noto que a su lado su amiga Tomoyo se reía de la expresión que esta había puesto, ya que de alguna forma era un tanto cómica.

Kero luego de soltar la mano del muchacho, o mejor dicho el muchacho la de él, se acerco a su ama.

-"Veras Sakura, los Ora son una familia de origen japonés, ellos vienen de una estirpe de magos, de hecho siempre iban a visitarnos, en el tiempo que Clow vivía…. mmm eran algo así como sus amigos, de hecho algo importante que hacían siempre que nos iban a visitar era llevarme unos ricos dulces¡. ¡Ahh aun lo recuerdo, se derretían en tu boca! Jajaja…"-mientras Kero alucinaba un segundo en su fantasía dulcificada de caramelos, Sakura y Tomoyo escuchaban atentas, aunque la última acotación de Kero había roto gran parte de la narrativa.

-"¡Kerooo…!"- le recriminó en tono suave Sakura al pequeño guardián, para que este siguiera su relato.

-"¡Ohh si!… ¡, amm …prosigo…"- dijo un tanto triste, ya que habían roto su pequeña fantasía –"como eran tan cercanos a Clow, algunos de la familia querían ser discípulos de Clow, más que nada los hijos de los cabecillas…aunque como tu bien sabes Clow era solitario y no acepto a ninguno".

-"Yes,that right!, a mi así me lo contaron"-interrumpió sutilmente el joven Seth.

-"¿Ah? …¿ disculpa que acabas de decir?"-preguntó confundida Sakura poniendo en su rostro una expresión un tanto despistada.

-"Jaja veo que no eres muy buena en inglés, tranquila no era nada importante, no te preocupes" -contestó cortésmente el joven norteamericano, eso sí sin poder evitar arquear un pequeña sonrisa, ya que la expresión de la muchacha aún seguía en su rostro causándolo gracia.

-"Amm… bueno como les decía y volviendo a mi maravilloso relato…"-interrumpió Kero en un tono un tanto ególatra, pero al mismo tiempo con una cierta ternura que emanaba de su voz.-"bueno… cuando llego el momento en que Clow quiso sellarnos a Yue, las cartas y a mí, les pidió a los Ora que se encargaran de proteger el sello hasta la llegada de nuestro nuevo dueño, ellos fueron los responsables de protegernos mientras Clow no estaba, digamos que vigilaron la magia del sello hasta que estuvimos contigo Sakura".

-"Bueno a modo conclusión, ellos terminaron con el tiempo radicándose en América, cosas de la familia supongo…"-acotó amigablemente Seth- "¡ves Kerberos!, solo era cuestión de poner un poco de esfuerzo al recordar…aunque creo que los dulces ayudaron a la memoria ¿no _little guardian_?".

-"¡ Sííí !, ¡esos dulces eran maravillosos!"-exclamó maravillado el pequeño guardián, viniéndosele a la memoria la imagen de aquellos dulces, mientras brillaban sus ojos formándose dos grandes perlas resplandecientes, pero ese momento de felicidad fue breve, ya que Kero debía ir a lo que competía-"¿así que eres un Ora no?"-preguntó rompiendo su pequeña fantasía.

-"Si verán, ellos me mandaron, como ya les había, dicho a ayudar a la card captor…bueno supongo que ya debes tener una idea de porque me mandaron ¿no card captor?".

-"Sí creo que si… ¿es por lo ocurrido en Tokio, no es así?"-preguntó un tanto dubitativa la chica, ya que de todas formas no estaba muy segura de su respuesta.

-"¡Exacto!…veras este suceso acontecido es más serio de lo que crees…"-diciendo esto último su expresión cambio a una más seria, enfatizando así la gravedad del asunto.

Ese cambio de expresión en su rostro preocupo un poco a Sakura,Tomoyo y Kero, ya que notaron que este asunto cada vez tomaba más fuerza. Miraron los tres al muchacho esperando que este prosiguiera el relato, este al notar la mirada un poco penetrante de los tres se sintió un poco incomodo, pero supo inmediatamente que la conversación había adquirido el carácter requerido.

-"Verán ,cuando la card captor comenzó con su misión inicial, de capturar las cartas Clow y posteriormente convertirlas a cartas Sakura, se enfrento a enemigos claro está, pero estos no eran malignos, sus auras de energía eran puras, por eso nunca la familia Ora intervino, ya que no era algo peligroso, y de alguna manera todo había sido planeado por Clow Reed…"-se detuvo por un segundo, intensificando la tensión en el ambiente-"pero lo ocurrido ahora es algo fuera de los planes, la energía que se sintió ese día en Tokio es poderosísima y maligna, por eso me mandaron, para ayudarte, ya que probablemente necesitaras toda la ayuda posible. No te estás enfrentando a cualquier cosa, es algo de alguna forma fuera de tu alcance…"-terminó por decir el joven concluyendo su relato.

Las últimas palabras del muchacho preocuparon a los demás, sintieron con más fuerza el peso de esto último, notaron que el asunto era más inquietante de lo que creían

-"Perdona… ammm disculpa si soy inoportuna… ¿pero como ayudaras a Sakura? , no es por desmerecerte, pero ella es la hechicera más poderosa que existe…entonces…-intervino de manera educada Tomoyo, ya que desde que el muchacho había comenzado su relato tenía esa duda en mente.

El joven ante la pregunta de la muchacha quedo un tanto perplejo por la observación de esta-"te entiendo, tienes razón en lo que dices respecto a tu amiga"-respondió el joven amablemente y prosiguió-"…pero veras a pesar de ser la hechicera más poderosa es solo potencialmente, aún no se ha desarrollado completamente, es algo así como un diamante en bruto respecto a sus habilidades, eso lo note al probar sus destrezas hace unos segundos cuando la ataque".

-"¿Me estabas probando?"-preguntó intrigada Sakura ante la declaración del joven.

El chico sonrió pícaramente ante la pregunta de Sakura, en eso se dirigió hacia un árbol que estaba cercano a él.

-"Te mostrare a lo que me refiero…"-exclamó el joven mientras miraba fijamente al suelo. Estiro unos centímetros su mano dando su palma en dirección al piso, quedándose así por unos instantes. Hubo un gran silencio, todos lo miraban intrigados. Sakura Tomoyo y Kero estaban atentos al joven esperando a ver lo que se proponía

De su palma comenzó a emanar energía, la cual se materializo en la forma de una esfera blanca -"en la familia Ora somos capaces de sentir cualquier aura de energía cuando esta se manifiesta de alguna manera, además el arte de los Ora es capaz de controlar energía y aura en estado puro, no necesitamos cosas o instrumentos materiales para generarla. Al hacer esto podemos atacar con rapidez sin demora alguna, pero lo más importante es que somos capaces de entender la energía en todo sentido, comprendemos su estado natural, somos una con ella en todo ámbito, en cualquier aspecto…-mientras seguía con su relato, la bola de energía crecía y se sentía aún más energía en esta, dejando a sus espectadores impresionados.

-"Tú tienes mucha energía que estaba distribuida en las cartas, pero eso al mismo tiempo no es bueno, ya que te demoras en responder a un ataque, obviamente el enemigo no esperara a que tu invoques las cartas o recites el conjuro que liberara el poder de tu báculo, y más que eso necesitas elevar tu nivel de magia al nivel respecto de este nuevo enemigo, que claramente supera por mucho el de Clow y a ti. A lo que voy… necesitas internalizar la energía de las cartas dentro de ti, que se unan completamente contigo, sin necesitar de objetos materiales para convocar su magia, de esa forma tendrás un dominio total sobre ella, y más que eso ellas serán una extensión de ti, podrás entenderlas en todos los aspectos y tu nivel de magia se elevara de una manera que jamás imaginaste, tu dominio será completo…".

-"¿¡Pero qué dices!"-interrumpió abruptamente Kero-"las cartas Clow fueron creadas por eso mismo, para que las energías estén esparcidas correctamente".

-"Creo que me mal entiendes, las cartas solo estarán en el interior de ella, pero en forma de energía, en su estado natural. No desequilibraran a la muchacha o algo por el estilo. Tampoco se perderá la esencia de las cartas, compartirán, por así decirlo el mismo corazón de la card captors, podrá desarrollar toda su potencialidad. Si fuese una maga inexperta, probablemente seria un terrible error lo que digo, ya que la energía de las cartas seria mucho para ella, pero ahora que es más fuerte que el mago Clow podrá hacerlo, solo debe acostumbrarse poco a poco…tiene la habilidad para eso".

Kero quedo en silencio ya que noto que el muchacho en gran parte tenía razón en lo que decía, mientras tanto Sakura estaba sorprendida, no sabía muy bien que decir.

-"No es por pecar de impaciente**,** pero no tienes mucho tiempo, esta cosa o energía maligna puede volver a atacar en cualquier momento, es tu decisión card captors, dejare que lo piensen hoy con tranquilidad…"-dijo el joven seriamente en eso detuvo tan rápido como creo esa gran bola de energía, miro al grupo y notando que todos estaban en silencio noto que ya era el momento de retirarse…-"bueno yo creo que me retiro, no te preocupes de verdad, piénsalo con calma y mañana me dices… créeme yo te puedo ayudar…"-dijo mientras que al mismo tiempo arqueaba un sonrisa amistosa, con lo cual dejo el ambiente un poco más tranquilo-"Bueno chicos me despido nos vemos mañana en clases …_¡see you later!, bye bye "_-diciendo eso el joven se fue, perdiéndose en los arboles y el frondoso verde de estos.

Los tres amigos quedaron un rato en silencio, asimilando en sus mentes lo que había ocurrido hace poco.

-¡Ah que inesperado todo esto, jamás hubiera pensado que volvería a escuchar de los Ora!-exclamó serio el guardián amarillo, mientras al mismo tiempo dirigía su mirada en dirección a su ama.

-"No quiero reconocerlo, pero lo que dice el muchacho es cierto…"-se detuvo unos instantes y dio un leve suspiro Kero-"de todas formas es arriesgado controlar el nivel de magia que el menciona Sakura, y la verdad…para mí lo más importante es que tú estés bien"-dijo en tono muy tierno mientras se acercaba y con su pequeña mano palpaba la cabeza de su ama rozando sus cabellos castaños.

Sakura dirigió una sonrisa amigable hacia su pequeño guardián, mientras este aún continuaba palpando su cabeza con ternura. Ella sabía que su amigo solo estaba preocupado por su bienestar y eso la alegraba enormemente, haciéndola feliz por tenerlo como guardián y sobretodo como un fiel amigo.

-"Te lo agradezco Kero, gracias por preocuparte siempre por mí, eres un gran amigo…"-exclamó cariñosamente, pero a los pocos segundos dirigió a su amigo amarillo una mirada de determinación, la cual este noto de inmediato-pero lo que dijo el muchacho es cierto, se ve algo arriesgado, pero es una solución que podría ayudarnos y como card captors asumí una responsabilidad, no sé si ese joven esta en lo correcto totalmente ,pero se ve en sus ojos que no está mintiendo…ya verás que todo saldrá bien-exclamo tiernamente, pero al mismo su semblante reflejaba una gran determinación.

-¡Ahh Sakuraaa!, ¡tú siempre tan decidida amiga mía!-exclamó Tomoyo con admiración, cogiendo en ese preciso instante entre sus manos la de su amiga y al mismo tiempo dirigiendo su mirada a su pequeño amigo amarillo –"Kero sea lo que sea que decida Sakura nosotras la apoyaremos y estaremos a su lado… ¿está bien?".

Kero dio un leve suspiro agachando su cabeza, resignando al hecho de lo que vendría- "¡Sí!, sea lo que sea que decidas estaremos contigo Sakura"- respondió Kerberous con decisión-"Bueno si lo pienso bien, está será un oportunidad perfecta para realizar mis grandes hazañas"-agregó de manera pretenciosa mientras se reía fuertemente

-"¡Sí, será una gran oportunidad!, es cierto, y además… ¡podre grabar nuevamente las grandes hazañas de Sakuraaaa!"-exclamó fervientemente Tomoyo dirigiendo su mirada a la de su amiga, al mismo tiempo que tomaba con más fuerza las manos de esta reflejando la emoción por lo que había dicho en sus grandes ojos.

-"…¡Ahhh!... pero chicos…amm…"-intentó interrumpir en tono suave Sakura, pero ya era tarde, sus dos amigos se habían perdidos en sus propias fantasías personales.

* * *

Ya había transcurrido gran parte del día, mientras tanto en la casa de los Kinomoto se encontraban Toya y Yukito, hace no mucho tiempo habían llegado y estaban preparando la cena. Ambos se complementaban muy bien en ese ámbito, ya que Touya cocinaba y Yukito ayudaba, claro está sin faltar el hecho de que el gran apetito de Yukito lo tentaba a veces a probar la comida, aunque no estuviese lista. Unos minutos después cruzo por la puerta de entrada Sakura, ingresando tranquilamente, casi con sigilo, pero a pesar de eso, su hermano noto de inmediato que su hermana acababa de llegar.

-"Buenas noches Sakura"-saludó cortésmente Yukito.

-"Buenas noches Yukito"- respondió Sakura amablemente.

-"¡Vaya hasta que al fin llegas monstruo!, ya está casi lista la cena, siéntate en la mesa, eso si no te vayas a comer el plato también jeje…"-se mofo Touya, ya acostumbrado desde hace años a molestar a su hermana.

-"¡Hermano!"-le recriminó Sakura, pero ese estado no duro mucho ya que lo acontecido el día de hoy la tenia ligeramente agota y preocupada-"lo siento, no tengo mucho apetitito, creo que subiré a mi habitación, disculpen las molestias, es que estoy un poco cansada"-inclinó su cabeza a modo de disculpa y posteriormente subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-"Algo le ocurre…."-exclamó preocupado su hermano, ya que conocía de pies a cabeza a su hermana y se había dado cuenta que algo ocurría.

-"¿Quieres que suba a verla a su cuarto?, tú aún estas cocinando y esperando a tu padre, para mí no es inconveniente"-sugirió amigablemente Yukito, ya que se había dado cuenta de la preocupación de su amigo .Touya lo miro directo a los ojos y sonrió de manera gentil, como agradeciendo el gesto de su amigo.

Sakura se encontraba dentro de su cuarto, sentada sobre su cama, acompañada de Kero, se notaba por la expresión de su rostro que aún pensaba en lo sucedido esta tarde .De repente se oyó que tocaban la puerta, sacando abruptamente a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

-"Permiso, ¿puedo entrar?"-se escuchaba que decía la voz de Yukito detrás de la puerta.

-"¡Claro!, ¡por favor adelante!"-respondió Sakura quien rápidamente se puso de pie al lado de su cama, mientras que Kero adquiría la apariencia de un peluche quedándose tieso. Yukito en ese momento entro, vio a Kero totalmente tieso, generando una sonrisa en su rostro ya que le causaba gracia que el amigo amarillo aún no se acostumbraba a él. En tanto Sakura le sonreía cortésmente dándole la bienvenida, pero noto algo en el rostro de ella, se percibía que había algo que la preocupaba.

-"¿Sakura algo te preocupa, no es así?"-preguntó en tono suave y gentil Yukito.

Sakura quedo algo sorprendida con la pregunta de Yukito, en eso la chica inclino su mirada dirigiéndola al suelo-"Sí, la verdad sí, pero… necesito contárselo a tu otra…"-dijo Sakura entrecortando las palabras, con cierto tono de timidez al esbozarlas.

-"Con mi otra parte ¿cierto?"-agregó Yukito completando la frase de Sakura.

La muchacha asintió dándole la razón, en ese instante el joven de cabellos plateados sin demora abandono su forma humana y a los pocos segundos Yue era quien estaba en frente de ella.

-"Bueno…dime lo que ocurre…"-dijo fríamente el guardián de cabellos blancos y largos.

Sakura y Kerberous le contaron todo lo sucedido a Yue, la llegada del joven extranjero, su repentino ataque, que pertenecía a la familia de hechiceros de los Ora y que este quería ayudar a Sakura enseñándole y entrenándola. Yue permanecía con rostro inflexible, mientras sus compañeros narraban el hecho, cuando estos terminaron de explicarle todo el guardián alado se mantuvo en silencio unos pocos segundos, como si estuviese analizando todo lo que estos le habían contado.

-"Esto es complicado, de todas formas lo que te dijo Kerberos es cierto, es mucha magia para poder controlarla…"-hizo una pausa seca y prosiguió-"pero debo decirlo, los Ora son grandes hechiceros, los mejores de su clase, Clow confiaba mucho en ellos cuando estuvo vivo y si uno de ellos te va a guiar y ayudar en esto es lo más recomendable…"-Yue se detuvo abruptamente, ya que una algo había pasado fugazmente por su mente, el guardián de cabellos largos dirigió una mirada interrogatorio al pequeño Kero –"¿Kerberos estás seguro que ese chico es un Ora?, recuerda que estamos lidiando con un enemigo desconocido, ¿y si el chico tiene algo que ver con lo acontecido en Tokio?"-preguntó receloso Yue esperando la respuesta del amigo amarillo.

Kero noto la mirada de su compañero, la cual era profunda y penetrante-"estoy completamente seguro ,pertenece a los Ora ,lo note al ver su demostración de poderes, su arte es idéntico a los de esa familia, no es algo que se pudiese aprender en cualquier parte, y no percibí que su energía quisiese hacernos daño, créeme lo hubiese notado…"-dijo en tono seguro Kero, pero al mismo tiempo su rostro expresaba cierta duda por lo preguntado por Yue-"en cualquier caso no creo que mienta y si lo estuviese o quisiese hacerle algo a Sakura no lo dejaremos, porque estaremos con ella cuando él este ¿está bien?"-preguntó el guardián girando su cabeza en dirección a su ama.

Esta asintió afirmativamente, ya sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer, y sea cual fuese la situación contaba con su amigos y sus guardianes que jamás la dejarían sola, estaba decidida, y ya sabía perfectamente que le contestaría al muchacho.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela Tomoeda Sakura junto con Tomoyo fueron a buscar al joven norteamericano a su salón, asomaron la vista por todos lados, pero no lo encontraban. Cuando bajaron a la parte trasera del patio a descansar, notaron a un joven que se encontraba sentado en el pasto apoyado junto a un hermoso árbol de flores de cerezo, en sus manos traía un libro que estaba leyendo tranquilamente. Él joven llamaba la atención, aunque estuviese en aquel tranquilo lugar, ya que nuevamente volvía a llevar el mismo atuendo que llevo puesto el día anterior.

-"¡Es el muchacho, es Ora!"-exclamó en voz alta Sakura, llamando la atención del joven quien al notar que había alguien se dio cuenta y volteo a ver.

-"¡Ohh si eres tú!"-dijo el joven animosamente, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia Sakura y Tomoyo quedando frente a estas-"¿vaya ,cómo me encontraron?, pensé que yo tendría que ir a buscarlas".

-"La verdad fue suerte, siempre estamos por acá nosotras, además debido a tus ropas llamas la atención… ¿por qué aún vienes con esas ropas y no con el uniforme?"-preguntó con cierto tono de curiosidad y suspicacia Tomoyo.

-"¿Ah?, bueno es que aún no consigo el uniforme completamente… y bueno la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de vestimentas, tienes que comprender que para mí es más cómodo usar mis propias ropas, y al menos por esta semana el director me permitió vestir así por ser nuevo"- contestó rápidamente, mientras cerraba su libro y se sacudìa los pantalones. Al ponerse completamente de pie el muchacho volteo su rostro mirando fijamente a Sakura.

-"Bueno, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?"-preguntó con cierto tono de curiosidad, ya que desde ayer estaba esperando algo ansioso a ver lo que la muchacha le decía. Sakura lo miro con una expresión decidida y llena de determinación.

-"¡Acepto!, dejare que me ayudes, ¡por favor enséñame!..."- contestó decidida la muchacha.

-"¡Eso sí, Yue y yo la acompañaremos cuando este contigo, hoy después de clases!"-interrumpió Kero, quién salió de la mochila abruptamente solo asomando la mitad de su cuerpo.

-"¡Ohh pero si eres tu _little guardian_!"-exclamó animado Seth , ya que desde que vio a Sakura llegar sabia que el pequeño Kero estaba en el bolso, porque había sentido su presencia, de repente de su bolsillo saco un extraño paquete de forma cilíndrica el cual puso frente a Kero-"mira te traje unos dulces. Ayer note que te gustan mucho, ¡son originales de América, son exquisitos!...son como tiras de masticables muy largas, ¡toma es para ti!."

Kero estaba sorprendido con el gesto del muchacho, intento parecer serio al aceptar el obsequio, pero al olfatearlos no puedo evitar engullirlos de un zarpazo-"¡son una delicia!,¡muchas gracias!, agradecía Kero mientras aun intentaba disfrutar de lo que quedaba de su sabor

-"Eres…ñam ñam…un chico muy agradable y consi…ñam ñam…derado…"-agradeció Kero mientras tenia atiborrada la boca con aquél dulce, llorando de felicidad tras sentir como aquel sabor dulzón inundaba todo su ser.

Sakura y Tomoyo quedaron un tanto sorprendidas, pero al mismo tiempo simpatizaron con el acto del joven, sonrieron amistosamente y el joven del devolvió la sonrisa de manera muy espontanea

Las clases habían terminado, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus hogares, otros salieron en grupos o simplemente con amigos. Seth y Sakura acordaron juntarse en el parque pingüino ,ya que Sakura primero debía esperar a que llegase Yukito. Al llegar este el grupo compuesto por Sakura,Tomoyo,Yukito y Kero, quien aun estaba dentro del bolso, se dirigieron al parque. El lugar aún estaba desolado, algo destruido por los ataques del día anterior, pero solo al fin y al cabo. El grupo noto que el muchacho norteamericano los estaba esperando apoyado en un árbol, este se dirigió al grupo quedando a pocos metros de estos.

-"¡Bueno…!, viniste con tus guardianes, se entiende, pero… ¿qué hace aquí también tu amiga?-preguntó extrañado al ver a Daidouji en el grupo.

-"Veras… yo registro todos los maravillosos momentos de Sakura,¡y este es uno de ellos!, no te preocupes solo grabare no me entrometeré"-dijo Tomoyo en todo algo audaz y decidido, pero a la vez de manera cortes y suave

Sakura al escuchar las palabras de Tomoyo se sintió un poco avergonzada poniéndose un tanto colorada, el muchacho solo sonrio amistosamente al ver la expresión de la muchacha. Unos segundos después activo su Kekai, quedando todos inmersos en ese pequeño espacio tiempo, absortos totalmente del mundo.

Dentro de esta y de manera rápida Kero y Yukito tomaron sus verdaderas identidades convirtiéndose en los fuertes guardianes de Sakura, que la protegerían de cualquier cosa que ocurriese si es que algo les parecía extraño fuera de lugar, mientras tanto Tomoyo se alejo un poco de ellos a un extremo de la Kekai y alisto todo su equipo de grabación.

Seth dirigió una mirada rápida a los guardianes, y noto de inmediato la actitud que estos proyectaban, de desconfianza hacia el joven, aunque Kero era el más apacible, ya que se había ganado, de cierta forma, la simpatía del guardián amarrillo.

-"¡Vaya!, veo que estos guardianes aún no confían en mi… mmm se entiende, al menos el pequeño Kero es más agradable en actitud que el otro…"-susurro levemente para sí mismo, para luego dar un suspiro de conformidad ante la situación que él presenciaba.

-"¡Bueno comenzamos card captor!, ¿te parece?"-sugirió el joven cambiando su semblante a uno más decidido y serio.

-"Está bien…pero disculpa, ¿podrías llamarme por mi nombre?. Se me hace algo extraño escucharte decir a cada instante _card captor_, mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura".

-"¡Ohh, está bien!, entonces ¿lista pequeña Sakura?"-preguntó espontáneamente el joven.

-"¿Ahh…?...amm si…lista…"-respondió un tanto extrañada, ya que la había llamado por si primer nombre de buenas a primeras.

-"¡Vaya que tomo confianza rápido!, pensé que iba tratarla primero por su apellido"-exclamó sorprendida Tomoyo para sí misma, ya que había escuchado la conversación.

El muchacho repentinamente cambio su actitud a una más seria, poniéndose delante de la muchacha japonesa y sus guardianes, quienes reaccionaron con cierto recelo a la cercanía de este. El muchacho al darse cuenta retrocedió un poco, cambiando la actitud de los guardianes a una más tranquila.

-"Veras como ya te lo había mencionado ayer, el objetivo por el cual me mandaron es para que controles todo el poder de las cartas en tu interior sin necesidad de un ente corpóreo, pero para eso debemos comenzar por lo básico"-el joven al decir esto cerro sus ojos y relajo su cuerpo, de pronto de él comenzó a fluir energía que emanaba de todas las partes de su cuerpo, dejando un tanto perplejo a sus espectadores-"el arte de esto consiste en dejar fluir toda a la energía de lo que este a tu alrededor, uno es parte de un todo y el todo parte de uno, primero debes ser capaz de que la energía del medio fluya a través de ti , de cualquier objeto ,así podrás después hacerlo con algo más poderosos como las cartas"-en ese instante el muchacho abrió sus ojos y toda la energía que fluía a través de él desapareció rápidamente-"Esto puede tomarte un poco de tiempo, pero como eres tan poderosa solo será cuestión de paciencia, es algo lenta esta primera parte, pero cuando domines lo básico lo demás te será más sencillo".

-"Te entiendo, está bien ¡lo hare!"-dijo decidida la muchacha. Aquella tarde el ambiente fue imperecedero, todo estaba quieto, sosegado, en ese estado intento estar Sakura, la cual estuvo practicando con el joven arduamente toda la tarde. Poco a poco intento Kinomoto fusionarse con la energía del medio, no era fácil aquello, no era solo cosa de que la energía estuviese en su cuerpo, ella debía internalizarla, entenderla… ser parte de ella y esta ser parte de ella, como si fuese una extensión de sí misma, como si fuese extensión de su alma…

Así estuvo una semana .Siempre iba al mismo lugar a practicar lo mismo, lo básico, junto con Seth, Kero, Yue y la infaltable Tomoyo que maravillada grababa lo acontecido todos los días. Sakura sabía que aquello que aprendía era importante, tenía que hacerlo, ya lo había decidido…

* * *

El día era tranquilo, el sol irradiaba fuertes rayos dando un aire vivido y colorido al ambiente, mientras en la casa de los Kinomoto se encontraban Touya y Yukito sentados en la mesa del comedor, comiendo y estudiando para sus exámenes universitarios, mientras tanto Sakura, quien también se encontraba allí, les preparaba a ambos unos cuantos refrigerios, sobretodo unos bocadillos dulces que le gustaban tanto a Yukito. En eso sonó el timbre de la puerta de entrada, los jóvenes al escuchar el timbre se desconcentraron un poco.

-"¡No se preocupen, yo voy a atender!"-dijo Sakura rápidamente para que estos no se desconcentraran y siguieran estudiando. Esta al dirigirse a la entrada abrió la puerta, la luz que venía de fuera le dio directamente en los ojos cerrándolos abruptamente, no pudiendo notar inmediatamente quien era el que tocaba ,ya que este había quedado un poco a contra luz, pero eso tan solo duro unos segundos. La muchacha volvió a abrir sus ojos para ver quien tocaba. Hubo un momento de silencio, su vista quedo clavada, su boca de abrió y su expresión cambio radicalmente. La persona que estaba al otro lado tampoco dijo nada, el silencio se extendió casi pareciendo eterno, hasta que uno de ellos quebró el hielo.

-"Sh… ¡Shaoran!…"-exclamó de manera entrecorta y nerviosa Sakura, llevándose las manos a su cara, la sorpresa era tal que su rostro seguía igual, con esa expresión de sorpresa sin poder cambiarlo.

-"Hola Sakura…"-saludo tímidamente el muchacho. Su semblante se ilumino con una sonrisa al ver a Sakura frente a él.

Sus miradas fueron una, todo confluyo de manera espontanea y natural, el corazón de la muchacha estaba latiendo con más fuerza que nunca, era real lo que veían sus ojos… al fin Li había regresado…

* * *

_**Bueno ojala les haya gusta este 3° capítulo. Intento que no me salgan muy largos, pero es algo difícil, ya que la trama va aumentando ajajaj XD. Perdón de todas formas por lo largo del capítulo, los que vienen intentare hacerlos más cortos. Perdonen también por la poca acción y además porque fue mucho dialogo y explicación de cosas, además de abordar mucho a un nuevo personaje, pero era necesario para la trama, inclusive tenía que dar a conocer más la personalidad de este personaje o si todo quedaría muy en el aire XP. **_

_**Pasando a otro tema quisiera hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones:**_

_**-Referente al termino "Kekai" que ocupo nuestro amigo Seth, eso lo tome del manga y anime "X" de Clamp, ahí se utiliza la Kekai, aunque claro tiene más cualidades, ya que si no me equivoco en "X" si moría la persona que hacia la Kekai esta desaparecía, creo que era la única forma (no me maten si me equivoco, yo me base más que nada en la película de "X"),bueno acá me quise tomar una licencia de eso ajaja, pero la naturaleza de esa barrera en mi historia sigue siendo la misma.**_

_**-A modo de dato curioso el apellido de Seth, el cual es "Ora", claramente no existe como apellido japonés, es un juego de palabras, más que nada tome una palabra común japonesa y la use como apellido, en realidad el significado de "Ora" en español es "aura".**_

_**Bueno como ven ya llego Li , y con eso las cosas irán en aumento, sea tanto en relaciones personales, como los misterios dentro de la trama. Y para los románticos... si habrá romance en los próximos capítulos jajaja.**_

_**Se agradecen enormemente los review de Masg (mil millones de gracias amiga) y de **__**aly-cullen asakura**__**(muchas gracias, enserio), muchas gracias chicas. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que según mi parecer es mucho más dinámico que este, además de aparecer los personajes que tanto se extrañan, bueno ,hasta la próxima, byee….**_


	4. El retorno del lobo

_**Capítulo IV**_

_**El retorno del lobo**_

Los dos jóvenes se miraron impermutables, ninguno de los dos era capaz de creer que el otro estuviese ahí parado. El ambiente se torno en algo mágico y único para ellos, los segundos de silencio y solo contemplándose se hicieron eternos, eran únicos. Sakura no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y sorpresivamente se abalanzo hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente. El joven quedo sorprendido al notar que esta lo abrazaba, pero no tardo mucho en responder afectuosamente el abrazo de esta, rodeándola también entre sus brazos. Los dos cerraron sus ojos y solo se abrazaron quedando un tiempo en ese estado, tranquilos y silenciosos, estaban unidos.

-"Ammm ¿holaaaa?, ¡yo también estoy aquí…!"-interrumpió una voz que provenía detrás del muchacho, rompiendo totalmente el ambiente que se había generado. Los jóvenes abrieron sus ojos rápidamente, en eso Sakura inclino su cabeza hacia el lado y vio que quien había dicho eso era una hermosa joven de ropajes chinos y cabello de color negro, el cual estaba tomado con dos coletas las cuales ella ya conocía perfectamente.

-"¡Meiling!"

-"¡Tanto tiempo Sakura!"-exclamó fervientemente Meiling, ya que también estaba feliz de ver nuevamente a su amiga .Sakura también noto que al lado de Mei ling estaba su gran amiga Tomoyo quien solo sonreía pícaramente.

-"¡Vaya Sakura! veo que estas muy feliz, se nota sobre todo por tu reacción actual"-rió Tomoyo, mientras dirigía una mirada picara hacia su amiga. Sakura se extraño un poco, pero no tardo en darse cuenta del porque de la risa de su amiga. No se había dado cuenta que todavía seguía abrazada al joven chino y el también a esta, los dos al darse cuenta se separaron rápidamente, quedando avergonzados y levemente sonrojados a la vez.

-"¿Ah?, ¿aún reaccionan así después de tanto tiempo?, ¡vaya que son parecidos!"-acotó Meiling en un tono un tanto burlón, pero amigable al mismo tiempo viendo como ambos muchachos se ponían cada vez mas colorados con lo que ella decía.

Sakura reacciono rápidamente e hizo invito a sus amigos a pasar a su casa. Estos al entrar llegaron eventualmente donde se encontraban Yukito y Touya. Este último al ver a SYaoran se sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo le dirigió una mirada penetrante y de disgusto.

-"¡Tu aquí mocoso!"-replicó molesto Touya al joven chino, el cual dirigió una mirada de molestia a este.

-"Ellos subirán a mi cuarto ahora"-intervino la chica, al notar el ambiente tenso que los dos jóvenes habían creado. Luego a los pocos segundos todos ya habían subidos al cuarto de Sakura dejando solos a Touya y Yukito.

-"¡Maldición, pero que rayos hace ese chiquillo presumido aquí!-recriminó el hermano de Sakura en voz alta en un tono agresivo.

-"¡Vaya hombre!, que te dan celos"-agregó Yukito con un semblante risueño y burlón, ya que le causaba gracia la reacción de su amigo-"serás en el futuro un cuñado problemático cuando tu hermana se case con ese muchacho ajaja".

-"¡Ah,ya cállate!"-respondió Touya molesto y avergonzado, dirigiendo su cabeza nuevamente a los libros.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sakura sus amigos se ubicaron en la pequeña mesita de centro que esta tenia, se sentaron en el centro sobre unos pequeños cojines. La muchacha dueña de casa volvió a la cocina a buscar unos bocadillos y rápidamente regreso a su pieza, claro no sin antes dejar la comida lista para Yukito y su hermano. Este último miraba a su pequeña hermana con ojos penetrantes y reprochadores al volver esta a subir a su habitación. Estando ya en ella puso en la mesita algunos bocadillos dulces .Kero, quien también se encontraba sentado en la mesita se abalanzo de un zarpazo sobre los dulces, pero Sakura alcanzo a darse cuenta bloqueando con su mano el paso de su pequeño amigo amarillo. Ya estando todo en orden la joven card captors fue la primera en dirigir la palabra.

-"¿Por qué no me avisaron que hoy llegarían a Japón?".

-"No queríamos molestarte…-"respondió el joven chino de manera educada y serena-"además al parecer Mei Ling se comunicó con Daidouji con cierta antelación sobre nuestra llegada yéndonos a esperar al aeropuerto".

-"¿Syaoran deberías contarle el verdadero motivo no crees?"-intervino Mei Ling en un tono sarcástico, llamando la atención de su primo, quien volteo extrañado a verla-"la verdad Sakura es que Syaoran no quiso decirte que llegaba hoy, porque quería darte una sorpresa, esos nos conto a Tomoyo y a mí".

-"¡Mei…Mei Ling!"-le recriminó el joven Li a esta un tono que pasaba del reproche a la vergüenza, enfatizado eso por la expresión abochornada de este y el leve color rojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas. Su prima y Tomoyo al verlo no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa picara y de complicidad, causándoles cierta diversión ver la reacción del muchacho.

-"Vaya, se nota que los chiquillos como tú son bastantes obvios"-rio burlonamente Kero, mientras al mismo tiempo tragaba como aspiradora los bocadillos que tenia frente a él.

-"¿A quién le dices chiquillo, peluche?"-recriminó Syaoran de manera agresiva y bastante molesto por el comentario del pequeño guardián.

-"¡No me digas peluche mocoso!".

-"¡No molestes a Syaoran esponja de baño!"-intervino molesta Meiling en favor de su primo.

-"¡A quien le dices esponja de baño chiquilla…!".-contestó Kero embravecido.

-"¡Ya basta Kero!"-lo retó su ama, al mismo tiempo que ponía las manos sobre la mesita y le quitaba de en frente los bocadillos dulces que quedaban.

-"¡Noooo!, ¡mis deliciosos dulces!…"-exclamó afligido el guardián, emanando de sus pequeños ojos dos cataratas.

-"Te los devolveré cuando te comportes ¿está bien?".

-"Mmm… está bien…"-contesto afligido y sumiso al mismo tiempo Kero.

-"¡Vaya!, esto ha sido como en los viejos tiempos"-agregó alegremente Tomyo divirtiéndose ligeramente con la situación. En eso el joven chino volteo a mirar a Sakura de manera seria, la cual esta noto.

-"Bueno Sakura…cuéntame por favor lo que ocurre, a pesar que me has relatado casi todo por correos y por teléfono, aún no comprendo totalmente la situación"-declaró preocupado Syaoran, cambiando totalmente la atmosfera a una mucho más seria.

-"Es verdad Sakura cuéntanos que paso, ¡estábamos muy preocupados por ti en China!"-acotó Meiling con un tono intranquilo, ya que ella entendía mucho menos la situación que su primo.

La muchacha noto las miradas de preocupación de sus amigos, inclino su cabeza unos segundos, para luego volver a levantarla devolviéndoles una mirada de gratitud por la preocupación de estos. Comenzó a relatarle uno a uno los hechos, respaldada también por algunos comentarios de Kerberos y Tomoyo, quienes ayudaban a entregar más información a los visitantes extranjeros. Los rostros de los jóvenes chinos variaron en cada hecho desde la preocupación hasta el asombro. También la conversación vario de tema, ya que Sakura les pregunto a sus invitados como es que habían ingresado a Japón, siendo que actualmente era complicado. Ellos le contaron que la familia Li, a pesar de todo, poseía fuertes influencias, y que la madre de Syaoran se había encargado de los preparativos. La conversación surgió su curso y Sakura continúo nuevamente relatando los hechos acontecidos. Luego de unos minutos la card captors dio fin a su relato.

Los jóvenes visitantes quedaron un rato en silencio, sobre todo el joven Li quien** parecía** como si estuviese pensando en algo o más que eso, planteándose dudas.

-"¿Y están seguros que se puede confiar en ese sujeto?"-inquirió desconfiado Li.

-"Lo mismo se preguntaron Kero y Yue, aún no tenemos la total certeza, pero ese muchacho hasta el momento no ha hecho nada extraño…"-le respondió Sakura-"además tampoco ha vuelto a ocurrir algo como lo de Tokio".

-"Mmm… esto es muy extraño… ¿por qué destruyeron la torre de Tokio? ,¿ además por qué no ha vuelto a manifestarse?"- se cuestionó Li dudoso, ocasionando la expresión de incertidumbre y duda en los presentes. El ambiente se volvió tenso, los rostros de todos mostraban ciertos rasgos de incertidumbre, muchas dudas ocultas salieron a la luz, pero a pesar de eso estas no eran contestadas, nadie sabía la respuesta.

-"Bueno nada sacamos con poner esas caras, sea quien sea Syaoran y tú lograran vencerle, y tengan por seguro que contaran con el apoyo mío y de Daidouji, además de la esponja de baño presente también aquí"-declaró con firmeza y con convicción Meiling, poniéndose de pie. Los presentes giraron sus rostros hacia ella. Sorprendidos con sus palabras, excepto Kero quien la miro algo molesto al referirse a este nuevamente como "esponja de baño".

-"¡Meiling eres increíble!, siempre tan firme y segura"-felicitó Tomoyo a su amiga con una expresión de gratitud hacia esta

-"¡Es cierto, eres sorprendente Meiling! . Y con lo que has dicho nos has devuelto los ánimos"-agradeció también Sakura con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro. También esta acción fue imitada por el joven chino quien solo sonrió dando a entender que también creía lo mismo.

La joven japonesa de cabellos largos y oscuros recordó fugazmente algo, en eso abrió su bolso y saco dos teléfonos móvil, con el logo de la compañía de su madre.

-"Chicos se me había olvidado entregarles estos, son los nuevos teléfonos móviles desarrollados por la compañía de mi madre, son muy prácticos, uno puede comunicarse en cualquier lugar dentro de Japón sin inconvenientes, su señal es prácticamente satelital, así que en situaciones de emergencia es muy práctico. Ya le entregue uno a Sakura ,al pequeño Kero y al joven Ora, pero me faltaban ustedes…aquí los tienen chicos"-Tomoyo les entrego los teléfonos a cado uno aceptándolos de manera cordial.

Unos instantes después la muchacha china cambio totalmente su expresión a una de inquietud, llamándoles la atención a los presentes.

-"¡Vaya! había olvidado que tengo que atender unos asuntos importantes, me tengo que ir…" -exclamó de manera abrupta y brusca, siendo muy poco natural su excusa. –"¿Tomoyo me acompañarías?"-preguntó está mirando fijamente a la muchacha.

Tomoyo al mirarla claramente se dio cuenta de las intenciones de esta-"¡claro!, será un placer"- En eso la joven rápidamente se dirigió al pequeño amigo amarillo que al notar que esta lo observó levantó la mirada –"Kero sabes en mi casa tengo una rica tarta que preparé ayer pensando en ti, ¿no querrías acompañarnos?, así a la vuelta pasamos a mi casa y disfrutas de la tarta ¿ te parece?".

Los ojos de Kero se volvieron del tamaño de dos planetas, girando y adquiriendo la forma de mini tartas-"¡claro que sííí!"- respondió con entusiasmo, sin siquiera dudarlo, volando al bolso que traía la muchacha, acomodándose placenteramente.

-"Bueno, nos retiramos nosotras" –dijo lo joven china mientras se ponía de pie junto con Tomoyo, la cual llevaba además a Kero dentro de su bolso-"bueno nos retiramos Sakura ,cuida bien de Shaoran".

-¡Pero qué dices Mei Ling!- exclamó avergonzado Li.

-"No creo que sea necesario decirles el verdadero motivo por el que me voy ¿oh si?"-expresándose juguetonamente mientras le cerraba el ojo a ambos-"bueno nos retiramos, nos veremos…adiós"- Sakura y el joven chino no alcanzaron siquiera a articular palabra alguna, ya que sus amigas ya habían cruzado la puerta del cuarto descendiendo por las escaleras y despidiéndose claro esta de los jóvenes universitarios que se encontraban abajo.

Todo quedó muy callado y tranquilo, sólo se escuchaba el leve sonar del viento que entraba por la ventana del cuarto de la chica además de algún silbido de un pajarito. Ambos jóvenes estaban con sus cabezas inclinadas, ninguno de los dos se miraba directamente, habían notado que estaban solos, la atmósfera había cambiando. El silencio fue largo y duro, ambos miraban al piso u otro lugar, estaban nerviosos y sus reacciones acentuaban esa actitud. Ya no aguantando más uno de ellos quebró ese incómodo silencio.

-"Shaoran…y… ¿y por cuánto tiempo se van a quedar en Japón?"-preguntó nerviosamente la card captors, intentando inútilmente verse más relajada y parecer más serena.

-"Amm… la verdad es algo indefinido…yo creo que hasta que este extraño suceso se resuelva, así que hasta eso nos quedaremos en Japón"- respondió Li con el mismo nerviosismo que la muchacha, pero se notaba menos, ya que su carácter serio lo ayudaba.

Sakura al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonreír de manera tal que su rostro se iluminó, el joven levanto la vista levemente, notando el rostro de la muchacha, quedando desconcertado, pero al mismo tiempo feliz por la expresión de la muchacha contestando a su sonrisa con otra proveniente de él.

-"¿Y donde se quedaran, acaso con Tomoyo, como la vez pasada?" -continúo interrogándolo Sakura, pero un poco más tranquila.

-"No, rentamos el mismo departamento donde me hospedaba antes, de hecho Wei esta desempacando algunas cosas probablemente en ese momento".

-"¿También está Wei?, ¡qué alegría!"-se expresó en un tono sumamente feliz al escuchar eso.

-"Sí, está Wei y cómo pudiste darte cuenta también Mei Ling, a pesar que le insistí que no viniese, que podía ser peligroso no quiso escucharme, me decía que estaba muy preocupada por ti y Daidouji y que hasta no verlas bien no estaría tranquila"-suspiró resignado, mientras inclinaba su cabeza dando indicios de cierta conformidad, ya que estaba acostumbrado al carácter fuerte de su prima y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era imposible sacarla de eso.

Sakura sólo lo contempló con una expresión de júbilo en sus ojos mientras este aún mantenida inclinada su cabeza, se respiraba una atmósfera llena de tranquilidad y gozo, en su corazón ella estaba feliz por la llegada de sus amigos que hace mucho no veía, además de la preocupación de estos por ella.

-"Sabes Shaoran, estoy muy feliz que ustedes estén aquí no sabes cuánto…cuanto… los extrañaba"-dijo la muchacha con alegría, irradiando en su rostro una mirada dulce y tierna. El joven al levantar su cabeza no pudo evitar quedar absorto en sus ojos al notar esa expresión, devolviéndole aquella mirada con una cálida sonrisa. Los ojos de ambos quedaron conectados por unos instantes, en un momento que parecía eterno e infinito, repentinamente la joven se sobresaltó, ya que notó que algo estaba sobre su mano la cual tenía apoyada ya desde hace un rato en la mesita de centro, al dirigir su mirada a esta notó que la mano del joven estaba sobre la suya. Ella podía sentir la calidez de la mano del joven, lo que la llevó a sobrecogerse un poco y ponerse nuevamente nerviosa. El muchacho también se encontraba nervioso, se preguntaba cómo era posible que hiciese eso, pero ya era tarde todo se dio tan natural que ni él mismo se dio cuenta de su propia acción, este se acercó unos cuantos milímetros a la muchacha quedando un poco más cerca ambos.

-"Yo también te extrañe…mu… mucho…"-habló el joven con nerviosismo en su voz, pero al mismo tiempo con un aire de seguridad en lo que decía, apretando más la mano de la muchacha. Ésta al darse cuenta se ruborizó contagiando también al joven que respondió de igual manera. Ambos se miraron sin quitar la vista del otro creando una atmósfera cálida e intima.

-"¡Oye Sakura!, tus amigas ya se fueron"-habló de manera fuerte su hermano quien entró repentinamente a su cuarto, derrumbando el ambiente creado. Los jóvenes reaccionaron nerviosos y se soltaron abruptamente de sus manos además de alejarse unos centímetros, esperando no haber sido vistos por el hermano de la muchacha.

-"Bueno y el también se va ¿no?"-dijo en tono receloso y molesto, ya que había alcanzado a ver cómo estaban estos hace un momento.

-"¡Hermano no seas descortés!"- lo regañó Sakura.

-"No Sakura no te preocupes, de hecho de todas formas ya me tengo que ir, no puedo dejar que Wei desempaque todo solo…"-se dirigió Shaoran con un tono cálido y sereno a la muchacha, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto para salir.

-"¿Te voy a dejar a la entrada?"-dijo la muchacha también poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

-"No tranquila, no te preocupes. Mañana nos vemos ¿te parece?, iré a la escuela Tomoeda a hacer los trámites de nuevo ingreso".

-"¿De verdad estarás nuevamente en nuestra escuela?"-poniendo una expresión de incredulidad la chica.

-"Sí"-respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro-"Bueno nos vemos mañana…adiós".

Al dirigirse a la puerta inevitablemente se cruzó con Touya, los dos se miraron como siempre de manera agresiva y poco complaciente, hasta rayos salían de sus ojos por lo intenso del momento. Pocos minutos después el joven ya había salido de la casa.

-"¡Ayy hasta que se largo ese chiquillo!"-comentó Touya ya en un tono más complaciente para sí mismo, viendo aún en dirección a la puerta de salida de su casa.

-"¡Hermano fuiste muy grosero con Shaoran!"-le recriminó fuertemente su hermana, desaprobando totalmente la actitud de su hermano.

-"Mm...¡bahh!, a mi no me lo parece"-giró la mirada molesto dando a entender que no era de su agrado el ultimo comentario de su hermana. Se dio la media vuelta y sin agregar más salió de la habitación de Sakura cerrando la puerta del cuarto de la muchacha tras de sí.

La joven al notar que su hermano ya se había ido de su habitación se levantó súbitamente y se dirigió a la ventana asomándose a ver como Li ya iba caminando por la calle aledaña a su casa. Lo observó de manera imperturbable un par de minutos, mientras este se iba perdiendo de vista a medida que se alejaba. Pensaba en tantas cosas en aquel instante, que su mente parecía una vorágine de imágenes. Aún se encontraba algo nerviosa y ansiosa, aún sentía como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cuando recordaba lo que hace unos momentos atrás había ocurrido, sus ojos estas perdidos, su mirada era complaciente y reflejaba lo que no era capaz de expresar con palabras…estaba feliz.

Sin que se diese cuenta su mente comenzó a nublarse y otro pensamiento la inundó de manera inevitable… la torre de Tokio. No lo había comentado con nadie, para no preocupar a sus amigos, pero desde que vio aquel incidente como la torre se hacía escombros y desaparecía estaba preocupada, la imagen se mantenía imperecedera en sus recuerdos, al recordarla sintió como su pecho se oprimía de manera angustiosa. Era la primera vez que comenzaba a surgir en ella esa clase de sensación, era de alguna manera algo nuevo para ella, aún no lo sabía pero esto sería la detonante de algo que jamás podría presagiar…

* * *

El alba daba los primeros indicios del comienzo de un nuevo día. Sakura se encontraba en su escuela en el receso específicamente. Junto con la infaltable Tomoyo fue en busca de los Li, a los cuales los encontró en las oficinas de la dirección, haciendo los trámites eventuales para su nuevo ingreso. Estos al terminar el ajetreoso papeleo se dirigieron, como siempre, a la parte posterior de la escuela, mientras los cuatro se encontraban hablando Sakura miró en dirección al árbol de cerezos que estaba en aquel lugar y vio a alguien apoyado de espaldas. Estaba ensimismado y en silencio, ya que en sus manos estaba cargando un pequeño libro. Lo único que pudo ver la card captors fue el título que decía "_El lobo estepario_". La muchacha reconoció al instante al joven

-"¡Seth!"-gritó animadamente

-"¿Ah?...¡Oh!¡hola como estas _little princess_!"-respondió espontáneamente, mientras se levantaba el joven.

-"¿_Little princess_?"-repitieron al unisonó y extrañados los Li, sobretodo Li Shaoran que pareció entender perfectamente el significado de aquellas palabras, no era algo tan difícil de entender, siendo eso ingles básico, al mismo tiempo su rostro adquirió una expresión poco amigable al escuchar esto último. El chico dirigió una mirada molesta hacia Sakura como si este, de alguna manera, esperara cierta explicación del porque de tanta confianza del otro muchacho.

Sakura notó la mirada penetrante de Li, era imposible que esta pasase desapercibida, y la muchacha dijo:

-"Es que desde hace unos días el me llama así, fue algo espontaneo. A mí también me pareció extraño en un comienzo, pero…pero…."-exclamó de manera un tanto entrecortada y nerviosa la chica, intentando calmar un poco los ánimos de su joven pretendiente, pero no obteniendo un muy buen resultado. Shaoran Li miraba de manera penetrante al joven norteamericano, este último notó la presencia de los Li, pero por sobre todo la forma agresiva con que lo miraba Li.

-"Shaoran, Mei Ling, este es Seth de quien les hablé"-presentó Sakura al joven, intentando cambiar la pequeña tensión que se había creado.

-"¡Hola, un gusto, me llamo Seth Ora!"- saludó el joven acercándose amigablemente, mientras estiraba su mano en pos de saludo.

-"¡Hola!, yo soy Li Mei Ling"-respondió espontáneamente Mei Ling, estrechando la mano del joven pero a los pocos segundos dirigió una mirada de reojo a su primo quien aún no respondía el saludo, aumentando la tensión poco a poco.

-"¿Tú eres el extranjero con poderes mágicos perteneciente a los Ora de quien nos habló Sakura?, ¿no es así?"-se expresó secamente Li hacia el joven, y por ende no respondiéndole el saludo.

-"Ahh… si…"-respondió un tanto balbuceante, extrañado por la actitud de joven chino-"supongo que como sabes quién soy y que controlo magia, asumo que eres de la familia de los descendientes de Clow ¿no? En casa me han hablado de tu familia…"

-"Sí..."-contestó secamente Li, sin un atisbo de amabilidad en su respuesta.

La tensión se mantenía, y los espectadores de aquello pudieron darse cuenta perfectamente.

-"Shaoran está molesto"-susurró levemente Mei Ling a Tomoyo, intentado pasar lo mas desapercibida posible

-"Sí, me di cuenta, me pareció que no le gustó cuando el joven Ora usó la expresión "_little princess_""-comentó Tomoyo con un pequeña sonrisa. La joven sin pensarlo dos veces, de un pequeño bolso que llevaba generalmente consigo, sacó una nueva y reluciente cámara de video la cual apuntó en dirección hacia su mejor amiga-"¡Ay esto se está poniendo emocionante!".

-"Tomoyo, tu no cambias"-dijo Mei Ling dando un leve suspiro, para luego volver a dirigir la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su primo.

Sakura también había notado lo poco amigable que se había convertido el ambiente, cualquiera que estuviese presente ahí podría notarlo. La muchacha con los años había aprendido a ser un poco más observadora, se lo había prometido a si misma después de la declaración de Li, así que esta situación era imposible que pasase por alto.

-"Sabes Shaoran, hoy en la tarde iré al parque pingüino a entrenar, como ya te lo había comentado, deberías venir con nosotros para que veas lo que Seth me enseña ¿no hay problema, cierto Seth?".

-"Claro _little princess_, no hay problema…bueno ahora yo me retiro, tengo unas cosas que hacer…"-exclamó tranquilo, acercándose a Sakura y poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la joven, como una especie de señal que indicaba que no había problema, pero acto seguido y para asombro de todos los presentes, acercó su rostro a la mejilla de la muchacha y suavemente le dio un tierno beso, en señal de despedida.

Todos quedaron impactados con esto último. Sakura quedó perpleja sólo gesticulando un "ah…ah ah…", mientras que Mei Ling y Tomoyo observaban la escena asombradas y extrañadas. Shaoran abrió sus ojos impactado, quedó perplejo, casi yéndole el aire de los pulmones. A los pocos segundos, sin siquiera ser algo gradual, la expresión de su rostro adquirió un semblante de molestia y enojo, las cuales hacia mucho tiempo no se le veían, sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta donde estaban Sakura y Seth,y de un pequeño manotazo apartó bruscamente la mano del norteamericano, de manera agresiva, alejando bruscamente al chico de Sakura,y poniéndose Li delante de la muchacha.

-"¡Pe-pero Shaoran…!- gesticuló nerviosamente Sakura, algo atónita ante la actitud de Li.

Shaoran lo miró de manera fija y penetrante. Seth no era tan tonto como para no haber notado la actitud del joven, desde hacía rato que había notado cierta antipatía proveniente del joven chino hacia él, pero no había querido darle importancia, pero esto último fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-"¡Oye que te pasa!, ¿tienes algún problema conmigo o algo así?"-habló de manera seca y dura el joven norteamericano, sosteniendo la mirada de Shaoran con la misma intensidad con que este lo miraba.

Sakura y Tomoyo quedaron asombradas con el cambio de actitud del joven, ya que desde que llegó siempre se veía tranquilo y amigable, pero aquella frase denotó un carácter fuerte y con presencia. Los jóvenes estaban frente a frente, mirándose penetrante y de manera poco amigable, nuevamente el ambiente había adquirido tensión, pero esta vez no había forma de disipar eso.

-"¡Bueno ya basta, quieren calmarse los dos!"-reprendió Mei Ling de manera voluntariosa, a ambos muchachos, poniéndose en medio de estos.

-"¡Oye! pero si yo no hice nada… fue él quien se puso agresivo"- le recriminó Seth a Mei Ling

-"Bueno en parte tú tienes la culpa por haberla besado, es obvio que Shaoran se molestaría, acaso no ves que se quieren".

-"¡ Mei Ling que dices!"-exclamaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Shaoran, sonrojándose de tal manera que parecía como si sus rostros fueran a estallarles por la presión. Seth los miró asombrado, mientras que Tomyo sólo se reía para sí misma, gozando de aquel espectáculo, mientras quedaba registrado en la posteridad ,gracias a su cámara.

-"_Ok guys_… creo ahora entiendo mejor la situación…"-al decir esto cambió su expresión a una risueña, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la reacción de ambos muchachos los cuales aun mantenían el color rojo en sus mejillas-"bueno _little princess_ de todas formas yo me retiro, disculpa si ocasioné problemas con tu novio, no fue mi intención, bueno nos vemos en la salida, ahí lleva a tus amigos, _byee_"- y diciendo aquello el joven se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

Los cuatro jóvenes quedaron solos en aquel lugar. El ambiente estaba mas sereno, pero de todas formas había algo raro en él después de lo acontecido. Sakura y Shaoran no se miraban directamente, en primera, porqué aun seguían avergonzados, y en segunda porque uno de ellos, Li Shaoran, no sabía cómo dirigirse a Sakura después de aquel comportamiento que había tenido. Mientras tanto Mei Ling y Tomoyo observaban la situación algo ajena a ellas.

-"¡Ahh que lentos son aún!"-rezongó Mei Ling en voz alta y dio un gran suspiro. En eso se acercó a su primo y con su codo le dio unos pequeños golpecitos suaves en el costado de este.

-"Vamos Shaoran, dile aquello…"-se expresó en tono suave, casi en complicidad a su primo, susurrándole en el oído. En dos segundos Li recordó aquello que quería decirle desde ayer, pero debido a los contratiempos, y lo surgido hoy no había tenido la oportunidad. El joven, aún avergonzado, se acercó unos centímetros más a la muchacha, esta al notar que este se acercaba levantó su cabeza levemente, mirándole directo a los ojos, haciendo que el muchacho volviese a sonrojarse eventualmente.

-"Sakura…yo lo siento, perdona si te causé de alguna forma problemas, es que... bueno, lo que dijo… yo…perdona"-se disculpó avergonzado Li.

-"Descuida Shaoran"- aceptando la chica de buena fe las disculpas de nunca se molestaba o algo parecido, salvo con su hermano y el pequeño Kero,además no era una persona que albergara sentimientos de enojo o molestia, en especial con sus amigos.

-"Sabes en realidad… yo quería decir...decirte… que am…"-gesticulaba entrecortado y nervioso, girando su cabeza hacia un lado-"mañana sábado quisieras… tener …tener una cit..a…¿Quisieras salir conmigo mañana?".

La muchacha quedó algo perpleja, más que nada sorprendida, pero en pocos segundos eso cambio, y su rostro se iluminó, y adquirió un hermoso semblante sonriente.

-"Sí, estaría encantada"-terminó diciendo la joven.

* * *

Ya era tarde, cercano a la noche. Sakura hacia unos cuantos minutos había regresado a su hogar. En casa se encontraban su hermano y su padre, Ambos se veían un poco cansados, debido probablemente a su jornada laboral . A los pocos minutos, todos se sentaron en la mesa a consumir la cena, claro no sin antes Touya, para variar, molestando a Sakura e inevitablemente haciéndola enfadar, mientras su padre, como siempre, esbozaba una sonrisa cariñosa y paternal a sus hijos. La chica subió a su cuarto, Kero se encontraba ahí, para variar, jugando sus videojuegos, Ese día Kero no la acompañó, quiso probar si el muchacho era de fiar, además que el joven le había comenzado a simpatizar, y al ver llegar a su ama sana y salva lo pudo corroborar. Sakura se tiró, sin pensarlo dos veces en su cama, e inevitablemente a su memoria vinieron los recuerdos de la tarde. Recordó el entrenamiento con Seth, y que había llevado a sus amigos, Syaoran aun veía con recelo al norteamericano, pero no de una manera tan agresiva aunque igual el ambiente había adquirido cierta tensión. Repentinamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el ruido del timbre de un teléfono, el cual provenía del pequeño nuevo teléfono rosa que le había dado Tomoyo.

-"¿Alo?"

-"¿Alo?...hola Sakura soy yo, Eriol".

-"¡Oh Eriol!"- contesto alegremente Sakura.

La conversación de ambos se dio de una manera fluida y espontanea, Eriol la llamaba para saber cómo estaban las cosas. Ya lo había hecho unas cuentas veces, y en aquellas antiguas llamadas Sakura le había relatado todos los hechos acontecidos, los de la torre de Tokio, o la llegada de este muchacho Ora. Respecto a esto último Sakura le preguntó sobre la familia Ora, desde la llegada del muchacho, Eriol quedó asombrando y aliviado al mismo tiempo, le relató que los recuerdos que tenía como Clow, uno de ellos era respecto a esa familia, y que como había dicho el muchacho, estos habían sido grandes amigos de Clow, de esta forma Sakura ya no tuvo dudas respecto a Seth. De esa forma la conversación siguió el rumbo habitual que habían tenido las anteriores, pero ahora se presentaría una ligera diferencia….

-"Sakura…"

-"Sí, dime Eriol…"

-"Por el momento aún no puedo ir a Japón, debido a que no me dejan entrar, pero creo que eso no durará mucho, probablemente la próxima semana estaré ahí…"

-"¡Eriol, eso es maravilloso!"-exclamó con un gran tono de alegría Sakura, mientras sus palabras sonaron como un eco en la habitación, los cuales poco a poco pasaron a ser mas inaudibles…

* * *

Ya era la tarde del sábado. El día había amanecido más bello que los días en la semana. El sol irradiaba sus rayos con de una manera sutil y afectuosa todo a su alrededor. Cerca del Templo Tsukimine, se encontraba un muchacha vestida con una hermosa blusa de color blanco, una falda corta, más arriba de las rodillas de color celeste, y unas calzas de color blanco que cubrían en parte dos piernas. La joven se encontraba dentro de este, aquel día había bastante más gente de lo habitual, algunos recorrían los hermosos alrededores, otros ofrecían oraciones, o se encontraban con sus familias. Mientras tanto la joven observaba su reloj, como si esperase un poco impaciente a alguien.

-"Vaya que extraño que aún no llegue Shaoran"-dijo Sakura preocupada, mientras volvía a mirar su reloj.

De repente y sin previo aviso una fuerte ventisca azotó el lugar, la brisa había comenzado muy leve, pero casi de manera imperceptible había adquirido cada vez mas y más fuerza.

-"¡Vaya!, esta fuerte el viento…"-exclamó para sí misma la joven. En ese preciso instante ,en su interior percibió algo fugazmente, que sin previo aviso inundó el lugar.

-"¿Es una presencia?...no puede ser, es…"-pensó alarmada Sakura, la conocía muy bien, porque ya la había sentido antes.

A algunas calles del templo, venía un joven corriendo lo más aprisa posible, como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

-"¡No puede ser, me atrasé demasiado!, ojala Sakura no me haya estado esperando por mucho tiempo"-decía para sí mismo preocupado Li Shaoran. De repente de manera muy abrupta detuvo su trote, movió su cabeza para todos lados.

-"¿Es… una presencia?,¡…pero que rayos, es poderosísima!"-dijo en voz alta con un tono alarmado, de repente, quedo estático, se había dado cuenta de algo, lo cual hizo que su preocupación fuese en aumento hasta el extremo-"¡es aquella energía, la que es más poderosa que Clow!…¡esta en el templo Tsukimine!-reaccionó nerviosamente, poniéndose a correr lo más aprisa posible, su corazón estaba sobresaltado, ya que sabía que aquella energía estaba en el lugar donde Sakura se encontraba.

* * *

No muy lejos de aquel lugar los rayos del atardecer entraban sigilosa y pacíficamente por la ventana de una pequeña habitación. Esta tenía una distribución bastante normal , una cama, unos cuantos muebles, ,una repisa para dejar las cosas, y una mesa que colindaba con la cama, sobre esta habia una gran cantidad de libros, distribuidos los títulos principalmente por novelas como "_Anna Karenina"_, "_Colección de cuentos de Edgar Alan Poe"_,"_Los hermanos Karamasov"_, _"El Verdugo"_ ,etc. Algunos libros se encontraban abiertos, dando la impresión de un sosiego solitario. Apoyado en la única ventana de aquella habitación se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos negros, quien miraba a través de esta contemplando la puesta de sol, con sus hermosos colores que variaban dentro de una hermosa gama de rojos. Se encontraba concentrado, contemplando sentado en la barandilla de la ventana aquél hermoso espectáculo, cuando dentro de su pecho de manifestó una sensación de angustia, cerró sus ojos y en silencio esperó hasta que nuevamente abrió sus ojos, cambiando su semblante sereno a uno de preocupación.

-"¡No puede ser, es…esa energía!" - exclamó alarmado Seth. El joven se apartó abruptamente de su la ventana, sabía que algo malo ocurría y ya tenía una idea de dónde podía ser, ya que la energía indicaba la ubicación. La puerta de la habitación se azotó, el joven salió tan rápido que esta quedó en silencio, casi como si jamás hubiese estado alguien allí…

* * *

Sakura se ocultó cerca de un árbol y convocó a su báculo mágico. La energía iba en aumento, pero provenía no de un lugar si no de todo el alrededor.

-"_Cuando…"-_escuchó la card captors que alguien decía, .Miró en todas direcciones pero no había nadie.

-"_Cuando…"_-volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez notó que aquella voz no provenía de fuera, sino que emanaba dentro de su cabeza. Alguien se estaba comunicando con ella a través de sus pensamientos.

Estaba confundida la muchacha, no sabía que pensar, y de manera seguida solo escucha una voz indefinida, que le decía _"cuando…"_a cada instante. En eso la energía pareció concentrarse de golpe y la muchacha pudo saber donde esta se ubicaba. Miró hacia arriba, en dirección al cielo. Sus ojos por dos segundos se nublaron de la impresión, vio que el cielo se había oscurecido, el aire se había helado, pero sobre todo vio que algo descendía desde aquella dirección. Eran enormes dragones de color rojo, la joven notó que eran solamente energía, que habían adquirido aquella forma. Eran imponentes, casi majestuosos, pero con un aire destructivo que venía en descenso.

-"¡Escudo!"-convocó la card captors. Y con aquella carta cubrió todo el templo, protegiéndola a ella y a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Todos se habían dado cuenta que algo descendía, pero no estaban seguros, solo pudieron darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto cuando aquella poderosos dragones impactaron estrepitosamente contra aquella barrera mágica que los protegía. La gente comenzó a entrar en pánico, no sabían qué hacer, algunos corrían desesperados, otros por miedo estaban sin moverse congelados.

La energía seguía arremetiendo contra la carta escudo y Sakura ocupaba todas sus fuerzas en ello, pero cada vez el ataque iba adquiriendo más y más fuerza. Nuevamente, en la mente de Sakura, la muchacha escuchó como si alguien la llamase, como si quisieran decirle algo.

-"_Cuando… el sello de la luna roja aparezca, el capullo blanco florecerá…"_

Aquellas palabras sentenciaron un hecho, bruscamente la energía se disparó, superando con creces el poder de la card captors, destruyendo parte de la barrera que esta había conjurado, colisionando y cubriendo a todo el templo junto con las personas y la misma card captors.

Aquel día en Tomoeda, una luz de color rojo intenso inundó una pequeña parte de su entorno. Cualquiera que la viese diría que había sido algo bello y espectacular, pero no era más que aquel silencioso espíritu de la muerte…

* * *

**El final del 4° capitulo. Bueno acá puse mas romance, como pudieron darse cuenta claramente,pero lo más importante fue el final del capítulo ¡chan channn!, bueno al menos para mi XD. Bueno de aquí en adelante diría yo, las cosas van a tomar un rumbo más denso para nuestros personajes, ya que como pudieron darse cuenta el "villano" es de armas tomar, y la trama será un poco más adulta.**

**Perdón por la demora en publicar, pero estoy con trabajo (sip no hay vacaciones ajajaj).De todas formas quería publicar el capítulo. Tambien les informo que en mi profile deje el link de un video, es el tráiler de la historia, ojala les guste, se hizo con cariño (en el video salen los personajes un poco mas grandes,ahi saque videos de varias series de Clamp, y de una que no es de Clamp,sobretodo para el personaje de Seth).**

**Una cosilla más, menciono unos libros en el capitulo, si les interesa saber, pondré el autor de cada libro acá:**

_**-Lobo estepario: Herman Hesse ;Anna Karenina: León Tolstói;**_** Los hermanos Karamasov: Fiodor Dostoyevski; **_**El Verdugo :Par Lagervist.**_

**Se agradecen los reviews de Masg , VaaleePuki, y a todas las personas que han puesto una alerta en la historia, o la han agregado dentro de "favorites stories" me alegra que haya personas que se den el tiempo de leerla ,enserio les estoy muy agradecida.**

**Bueno me despido, gracias por todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, byee.**


	5. Bajo la luna

_**Capítulo V**_

_**Bajo la luna**_

Era un lugar vacio y extraño. Sakura se encontraba inmersa en un lugar oscuro, donde nada es y nada fue. Parecía un sitio detenido en el tiempo, impermutable, olvidado, donde solo había oscuridad. Estaba sola no había nadie a su alrededor. De repente, casi de manera fantasmal, a pocos metros de ella, de las sombras comenzó a emerger una figura de aires enigmáticos. La muchacha estaba confundida, no entendía nada, pero poco a poco aquella figura tomo una forma definitiva. La muchacha la miró sorprendida, casi sin poder creerlo.

-"¿Ma…Mago Clow?"-balbuceó de manera nerviosa y algo torpe la muchacha viendo como aquella figura tomaba la forma de Clow Reed. El mago solo la miraba con vista fija, imperecedera. Algo había en su mirada, algo que la muchacha no parecía entender más allá de una primera lectura, sólo era capaz de captar una sensación manifestada a través de sus ojos…tristeza. Tan rápido como se formo, la figura comenzó a hundirse en aquel extraño limbo que inundaba el ambiente, siendo absorbido por este.

-"¡No, esperé!¡Mago Clow!"-gritó con desesperación la chica intentando alcanzarlo, pero le era imposible, este se había ido .La joven abrió los ojos con dificultad, aquélla ilusión se había desvanecido, no tardo en darse cuenta que aquello había sido solamente un sueño.

La joven con sus ojos comenzó a recorrer el lugar, reconociéndolo de inmediato, era su habitación y se encontraba recostada en su cama. No entendía que ocurría, estaba algo confundida, no tardo mucho en intentar ponerse de pie ,pero detuvo su acción al notar que algo la sujetaba con firmeza. Sus ojos se posaron donde se encontraba estaba su mano extendida, y para su sorpresa noto que alguien la sostenía con fuerza.

-"¿Shaoran…?"-susurró extrañada. Vio que el joven se encontraba recostado en una esquina de su cama apoyado solo de la mitad de la cintura para arriba. Estaba durmiendo, mientras apretaba la mano de la muchacha con fuerza. Esta estaba algo sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo le invadía una sensación de calidez y gratitud al ver al joven chino. Aquello no duro mucho, no tardó en venir a su memoria una explosión de recuerdos, el ataque de aquellos dragones rojos, cuando intento defender a todos y por último la colisión. No pudo soportar la presión, se intentó levantar con cierta brusquedad, lo cual hizo que el joven chino se despertara.

-"Sa… ¡Sakura! ¿estás bien?¿cómo te sientes?"-preguntó algo alarmado Li, mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de esta. Con aquel pequeño estruendo despertó a Kero, quién se encontraba durmiendo al otro costado de la cama, el pequeño guardián al ver a su ama despierta se alegro gratamente.

-"¡Sakura al fin despiertas!¿cómo te sientes?"

-"Estoy bien…-¿Por qué estamos en mi casa?-pregunto extrañada y curiosa Sakura a sus dos amigos.

-"No sabes lo preocupado que nos tenías a todos, de hecho todos están en tu casa. Tomoyo, MeiLing, inclusive el tipo nortea…."-le respondió Li Shaoran no alcanzando a terminar su relato, ya que Sakura sorpresivamente se inclinó sobre el pecho de este, apoyando su cabeza. Shaoran quedo perplejo, atónito, Kero también quedo algo desconcertado viendo la reacción de su joven ama .La muchacha estaba quieta y silenciosa, Li sintió que aquello era algo fuera de lo común, percibiendo de la muchacha una sensación cercana a la preocupación y la aflicción

-"Shaoran…recuerdo lo que sucedió, pero… ¿qué paso con las personas del templo?" –preguntó, mientras se apartaba levemente del muchacho.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que inundo la habitación, la atmósfera se volvió tensa. El joven solo la miro fijamente unos instantes, impermutable, no expresando nada durante unos pocos segundos debido a la sorpresa de la pregunta de esta, pero poco a poco su mirada se transformo ,invadiéndolos la tristeza.

-"En las noticias dijeron que…algunos quedaron heridos, pero...la mayoría están…mu-muertos…"-respondió amargamente, sintiendo el peso de sus palabras.

Aquellas palabras sentenciaron un hecho irrevocable. Los ojos de Sakura se estremecieron con tal fuerza que debió apoyarse en la pared que estaba contigua a su cama, casi precipitándose en esta. Su mirada se perdió unos minutos, sin siquiera mirar a su joven amigo o a su pequeño guardián amarillo, los cuales al ver la reacción de esta se preocuparon enormemente.

-"¡¿Por qué paso esto?, ¡por qué….!"-de los ojos se Sakura comenzaron a emanar lagrimas llenando el rostro afligido de la joven, puso sus manos en su rostro intentando contenerlas, pero ya era tarde.

-"No entiendo, porque hacer eso, …algo tan horrible, las vidas de aquéllas personas.. yo…"-no pudo terminar la frase. Shaoran la tomo con fuerza, y con una gran calidez solo la estrecho entre sus brazos cariñosamente. Ella quedo sorprendida por un instante, pero eso duro poco, el recuerdo de aquellos hechos aún estaba en su memoria, sabía que solo ella los había visto, que no había podido hacer nada para detenerlo. Lloro en silencio, las lágrimas aún recorrían sus mejillas, ,al mismo tiempo sus brazos estrecharon a Li de igual forma, aquel abrazo los fundió por largos minutos. El no se apartaría de ella hasta que la joven estuviese tranquila nuevamente. El pequeño Kero, quien presenció aquel momento en silencio quedo con su rostro cabizbajo, no supo que decir, no supo cómo ayudar a su querida ama, no podía hacer nada…

* * *

Shaoran había ido a buscar a sus amigos, los cuales subieron a la habitación de Sakura, esta se encontraba más tranquila, pero era imposible ocultar para ella aquella expresión de tristeza. Tomoyo y Meiling se preocuparon, se dieron cuenta lo que expresaba el rostro de su amiga estaba cansado, los ojos hinchados y llena de una expresión pocas veces vistas por ellas. También en la habitación se encontraba el norteamericano que entro silenciosamentey por último su guardián alado Yue, quien espero junto con el resto del grupo de manera silenciosa y paciente a que su joven ama despertase.

-"Shaoran nos contacto desde tu casa gracias a los teléfonos móviles que le brinde, y nos relato todo lo ocurrido amiga, no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenias desde hace 4 horas que estamos aquí"-exclamó Tomoyo llena de preocupación, mientras se acercaba a su querida amiga.

-"¡Es cierto, estábamos muy preocupados por ti Sakura!, Shaoran nos conto que cuando ocurrió aquello te encontró tirada inconsciente en el templo, y te trajo rápidamente aquí"-acotó preocupada Meiling

-"Yo también estoy aquí _little princess_ porque fui al lugar que llaman templo cuando sentí aquella energía, pero no sabía que tú estabas ahí .Cuando llegue me encontré con este chico… "-dijo apuntando a Shaoran, el joven chino le dirigió una mirada severa y penetrante. Seth lo noto de inmediato, pero no lo tomo en cuenta y siguió con su relato-"… tú estabas tirada en el piso, como dijo tu amiga inconsciente, y acompañe a este chico para ayudarlo. Cuando llegamos a tu casa estaba un chico alto de cabellos negros y otro de cabello gris. Estaban muy preocupados cuando llegamos acá, y sobre cuando te vieron así. Luego de que te recostamos, el joven de cabellos oscuros nos pidió que te vigiláramos junto con el joven de cabello gris hasta que regresara, dijo algo sobre ir a buscar a tu padre a su trabajo para que viniese de inmediato, bueno eso creo…"

La muchacha escucho todo lo que decían sus amigos, pero a pesar de eso una parte de su mente estaba perdida en los recuerdos de ese día, no podía borrar de su memoria aquellas imágenes, y sobre todo aquellas palabras que aún retumbaban en su mente _"cuando el sello de la luna roja aparezca el capullo blanco florecerá"_.

-"Sakura se que no es momento, pero necesito que me digas ¿qué fue lo que paso?" –preguntó Kerberos con preocupación en su voz.

Sakura lo observo, sabía que era algo que no podía dilatar .Contó todo lo sucedido, relato cada suceso intentando al mismo tiempo encontrar alguna explicación, pero no la había. El relato fue angustiante y triste, ya que mas que aquella energía o los dragones, lo que mortificaba su relato eran todas aquellas vidas perdidas.

-"¡Es terrible!"-acotó Tomoyo con tristeza-"¿por qué hacer eso?... llegar a esos extremos, quitarle la vida a esas personas…"-dijo con un enorme pesar en su voz.

-"¡Eso no es humano, es una crueldad, aquello es un monstruo!"-agregó con rabia y consternación Meiling

-"En aquel momento cuando estaba deteniendo su ataque escuche una voz en mi mente y esta me dijo algo…"-relató Sakura al resto de los presentes, los cuales la miraron intrigados con esto último que había dicho.

-"¿Que te dijo Sakura?"-preguntó intrigado Li

-Me dijo algo extraño, no entiendo que significa, pero no sale de mi mente…"_**cuando el sello de la luna roja aparezca el capullo blanco florecerá**_"

-"¿La luna roja?"-preguntaron varios de los presentes extrañados, con rostros que expresaban desconcierto ante el significado de aquella frase. Tan ensimismados estaban todos, pensando en aquello, que no se dieron cuenta que uno de los presentes había tenido una reacción diferente al resto. Las pupilas se le dilataron por unos segundos, en su mente, casi como una pequeña explosión vino a su memoria algo borroso, poco claro. Su boca se abrió levemente pos unos pocos segundos, como si quisiese decir algo, pero no lo hizo, sólo guardo silencio, un absoluto silencio…

-"¿Por qué te habrá dicho eso "_sello de la luna roja_" o "_capullo blanco_"?"…¿Yue tienes alguna idea de que puede significar eso?-le preguntó intrigado Kero dirigiéndose a Yue.

-"No, la verdad no lo sé"-contestó secamente Yue -"Yo no lo sé, pero alguien que podría saber es el chico que es la reencarnación de Clow, deberíamos preguntarle".

-"¡Es cierto!, como no lo pensé antes….Sakura llama a Eriol ahora mismo"-exclamó de manera precipitada el guardián amarillo.

-"Pero Kero, no ves que Sakura está en cama agotada…"-intervino Tomoyo, haciéndole ver a Kero el estado actual de Sakura.

-Es cierto…perdona Sakura es que yo…-de disculpo el pequeño Kero afligido ante lo que había dicho. Sakura le dirigió una mirada cariñosa, sabía que Kero le pedía eso no para molestarla, sino todo lo contrario ,por el enorme cariño que este le tenía a su ama .

-"No, tranquilos, no hay problema estoy bien, puedo hacer eso"-Sakura tomo el teléfono que le había regalado su amiga, intentó llamar a Eriol, pero no se comunicaba, lo intentó varias veces, pero todo resultó inútil.

-"No…no puedo comunicarme…"- exclamó extrañada Sakura aún sujetando el teléfono.

-"Probablemente las líneas están colapsadas, debido a lo ocurrido hace poco"-agregó Tomoyo- "estos teléfonos no tiene problema para comunicarse entre sí en momentos como este, ya que para eso fueron diseñados, pero en el caso de llamar a otro teléfono que no sea del mismo tipo, en especial al llamar al extranjero ,ya que es diferente, sobre todo ahora que todo está colapsado".

-"¡Esto está mal!"-acotó consternada Meiling-"¡lo peor es que no sabemos qué rayos es esa cosa que atacó a Sakura,y no sabemos si va volver a hacerlo!"-dijo adquiriendo su voz un tono de preocupación.

-"Lo único que sé es que supera con creces la magia de Clow y la mía combinadas… me di cuenta de algo…este enemigo, los lugares que ha atacado, son donde hemos librado nuestras batallas mas importantes, con Yue en la Torre de Tokio y con Eriol en el templo"-infirió Sakura en tu tono serio y algo ensimismado. Aquello preocupo a todos, sobretodo como lo había dicho la muchacha, se percibía que estaba un poco diferente, pero era entendible después de haber vivido aquello, pero no por eso no podían evitar preocuparse.

-"Deduzco entonces, que el enemigo busca algo. Tiene sentido. Si dices que ataca lugares donde ustedes estuvieron, claramente algo quiere, y no creo equivocarme, pero al parecer es contigo _little princess_"-agregó severamente Seth, como si aquel comentario calara hondo en todos, dando un cierto aire de respuesta a todas las dudas que se generaban.

-"Sí, puede ser lo más probable Sakura, Seth no creo que esté equivocado…"-acompaño Kero el último comentario.

Sakura parecía como si pensara algo en aquellos instantes, guardando un absoluto silencio. La card captors a los pocos minutos dirigió una mirada al norteamericano, él muchacho al notar que esta lo observaba directamente también le devolvió la mirada un tanto intrigado.

-"Seth…quiero que me enseñes todo, trabajare más duro, pero necesito aprender lo antes posible como dominar la energía en su totalidad y ser más fuerte, puede que tengas razón en lo que dices, pero eso no evitara que aquella energía siga atacándonos, y si es que quiere algo de mi debo hacer todo lo posible para detenerlo, ya no puedo dejar que algo como esto vuelva a pasar… nunca más"

-"Esperaba oír eso de ti, ¡y claro que lo hare, para eso estoy aquí!, no podemos permitir que esto vuelva a ocurrir, ¡trabajaremos duro… te aseguro que lo lograras!"-contestó decididamente Seth mirando a la joven.

-"¡Nosotros estaremos contigo Sakura, te apoyaremos en todo lo necesario!"-acotó Tomoyo con gran entusiasmo.

-"¡Es cierto te apoyaremos en lo que sea!"-contestaron al mismo tiempo Kero y Meiling con aires de ánimo y confianza. El ambiente cambio, inundándose de decisiones importantes y valentías latentes, todos daban ánimos a la card captors, los únicos que se mantenían en silencio eran Yue y Li, este último solamente la miro, para luego bajar su mirada de manera solitaria. Ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta, solo unos ojos color marrón notaron que algo extraño ocurría con el muchacho, lo observaba con preocupación su buena amiga Meiling.

-"Siento que viene alguien, es…Touya junto con tu padre"-exclamó Yue, quien al instante cambio de forma regresando a ser el amigable y tierno Yukito.

No tardo en llegar Touya y Fuijitaka, para subir de inmediato al cuarto de Sakura. Debido a todo el caos ocasionado, Touya se demoro más de lo planeado, haciéndosele difícil regresar antes. Al llegar finalmente a la habitación de Sakura lo primero que hizo su padre fue abrazarla fervientemente, preguntándole a su hija como se encontraba, si estaba bien.

-"Touya me dijo que hubo un incidente en el templo Tsukimine hija, y que tú te encontrabas ahí, ¿estás bien hija?"-preguntó sumamente preocupado el padre de Sakura.

-"Estoy bien papá, no me ocurrió nada…gra-gracias por preocuparte por mi papá"

La muchacha tímidamente agradeció su preocupación. Su hermano tampoco pudo evitar la preocupación, no lo demostraba tanto en sus palabras, sino que en su actitud misma. Los amigos de Sakura notaron que ya era hora de retirarse para que su familia estuviese con ella a solas. Los amigos de Sakura se despidieron de ella uno por uno, la mayoría se dirigió a la puerta de salida, quedando solamente dentro del cuarto de la card captors Meiling y Li. Mientras salía por la puerta la joven china noto que su primo aún se encontraba cerca de la muchacha junto con el padre de esta y su hermano.

-"¿Shaoran no vienes?", Sakura ya se encuentra mejor, es hora de que este con su familia ¿no crees?-preguntó tranquilamente la joven china.

-"Te veo después en el departamento MeiLing, quiero quedarme un poco más"- le contestó Li a su prima, Sakura al escuchar esas palabras sonrió tiernamente.

-"¿Ah?¿no crees mocoso que es mejor que te vayas?, nosotros perfectamente podemos cuidar de mi hermana"-refunfuño Touya, no muy contentó con la idea de que el joven chino se quedase más tiempo.

-"Touya…"-le llamó la atención Yukito por el modo como se había expresado

-"¡Touya no digas eso!, este joven se encuentra preocupado por Sakura, no seas grosero hijo…jovencito puedes quedarte un tiempo más si lo deseas"-intervino Fujitaka amablemente en favor de Shaoran, el muchacho chino ante el comentario del padre de Sakura inclinó su cabeza en señal de gratitud, mientras Touya giraba su rostro haciendo ademán de enfado y desagrado al ver que finalmente Li se quedaba un rato mas.

-"Ahh, está bien, me iré…te veo más tarde en el departamento"-balbuceó MeiLing mientras quitaba su mirada del muchacho dirigiéndose a la salida –"¡La dejamos en tus manos Shaoran!"-exclamó animadamente la joven china.

-"Claro"-respondiendo tiernamente, mientras veía que su prima se retiraba y cerraba tras de si la puerta. Al otro lado de esta la joven china quedo unos segundos detenida,, con la mano aún en la perilla de la puerta. Su mirada tranquila y segura cambio levemente, sus ojos se achicaron invadiéndolos un pequeño aire melancólico. Solo fue capaz de dar un leve suspiro he inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba, cerró unos segundos sus ojos, sólo unos instantes, luego casi como por arte de magia volvió su mirada segura y confiada, volvía a ser Meiling.

Todos salieron del cuarto, inclusive el padre de Sakura y Touya, quienes fueron a llamar a un doctor, gracias al móvil que Shaoran les había facilitado hacia tan solo unos segundos atrás y además prepárele comida a la muchacha, aunque en realidad Touya no quería salir de la habitación de su hermana, no le agradaba para nada la idea de que el joven chino se quedara en el cuarto de su hermana, pero fue inevitable, su padre le pidió que lo ayudase y este no pudo negarse.

Los jóvenes quedaron solos en la habitación, junto con el pequeño Kero quien se encontraba en la repisa haciendo de peluche nuevamente debido a llegada del padre de Sakura, al irse este volvió nuevamente a ser él y se acercó a la joven aún preocupado por esta.

-"¿Sakura en serio te encuentras bien?, fue un ataque muy fuerte por lo que sé… "-preguntó inquieto Kero

-"Si Kero estoy bien, la carta escudo de alguna forma pudo contener el impacto, mejor dicho en aquel momento todas las cartas me protegieron, formaron una especie de barrera…aunque fuese solo a mi…"-respondió un poco cabizbaja, sintiendo ligeramente el peso de sus palabras.

-"Sakura no es tu culpa"-le dijo Li comprensivamente, preocupado por el semblante de la muchacha-"este enemigo excede las cosas que hemos enfrentado antes, era imposible para ti sola contenerlo".

-"Es verdad Sakura"-acotó Kero-"No te preocupes descubriremos quien es él y la razón de todo esto, ¡lo detendremos, te lo prometo!"-dijo con una actitud llena de confianza y seguridad el pequeño Kero, mientras apoyaba su pequeña manito acariciando los cabellos de su joven dueña.

Ella solo sonrió ante el acto de Kero, mientras al mismo tiempo notaba la mirada profunda del joven chino dirigida a sus ojos, aún preocupado por ella. Sabía que todos la apoyaban y estaban con ella, que con la ayuda de sus amigos sería capaz de detener aquello, recordó aquella frase que la había acompañado siempre y que le daba esperanzas aunque se encontrase en el peor de los casos "_**Ya verás…que todo estará bien".**_ Aquellas palabras resonaron como un eco en su cabeza, retumbando en cada rincón, pero extrañamente al irse disolviendo sintió una pequeña sensación de inseguridad que la invadió solo un segundo, para luego irse tan fugaz como había aparecido.

-"Ya verás… que todo estará bien"-volvió a recitar de manera entrecortada, con cierto nerviosismo en su voz. Sabía que debía darse ánimos, tener confianza y fuerza, al recitarlas sintió nuevamente en su interior la seguridad que la caracterizaba .Aquellas palabras, se perdieron, pero esta vez en las paredes de su habitación…

* * *

La noche ya había acaecido cubriendo todo con su manto oscuro. Mientras tanto en las afueras de la casa de los Kinomoto se encontraba un enorme auto que estaba detenido, era elegante, de color negro, prácticamente una limosina, de esta se bajo un chofer, quien abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Tomoyo en este.

-"Muchachos si gustan los puedo dejar a cada uno en sus hogares, no hay inconveniente, además después de lo ocurrido es algo peligroso que regresen solos"-ofreció amablemente la joven Daidouji aquel servicio.

-"¡Gracias!" –respondieron casi a coro Seth y Meiling sin siquiera dudarlo aceptando la invitación de Daidouji , mientras subían al auto. El vehículo a los pocos minutos se puso en marcha alejándose silenciosamente de la casa de la joven Sakura.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en la limosina, ya más tranquilos, después de aquel ajetreado y desbastador día en Tomoeda. El joven Ora dirigió una mirada a Tomoyo, la muchacha siempre perceptiva se dio cuenta de inmediato, sonriéndole al muchacho casi como un efecto reflejo de su carácter, en eso el joven le dijo:

-"En serio te agradezco esto, veras yo no sé muy bien como devolverme a mi casa, estoy algo desorientado acá en Japón"

-"Pero entonces, si estas tan desorientado como dices, ¿cómo es que lograste llegar al templo sí, no conoces bien por acá?"-preguntó perspicazmente Tomoyo como siempre .

-"Ahh bueno verás eso fue fácil, al sentir aquella energía que atacó el lugar pude saber su ubicación, eso es fácil, pero como todo fue tan rápido, ni siquiera me di cuenta del camino que seguí, y ahora estaba algo complicado, porqué no sabía bien el camino de regreso, sobre todo desde la casa de la pequeña Sakura"- respondió de manera risueña y un tanto despreocupada Seth.

Las chicas escucharon con tranquilidad la explicación del joven, unos segundos después, y como algo obvio, Tomoyo articulo una pregunta, que dentro del contexto sería algo bastante evidente si uno lo piensa con detención.

-"Bueno joven Ora, por favor dime tu dirección y con gusto de llevare a tu hogar"-dijo amablemente Tomoyo

-"Llámame Seth, se me hace muy extraño tanto formalismo, no estoy muy acostumbrado a eso"-pidió el norteamericano a la muchacha japonesa, Tomoyo asintió dándole a entender que de ahora en adelante lo haría. El joven comenzó a especificarle el lugar y la calle donde más o menos vivía, de repente notó que ambas muchachas lo miraron algo sorprendidas al terminar este de dar las indicaciones.

-"¿Por qué me miran así chicas?"-preguntó algo confundido el joven al notar las miradas de aire estupefacto.

-"Porqué yo vivo en ese edificio, en los departamentos"-le contestó sorprendida Meiling

-"Woww, _very well_, vaya somos vecinos, ¡quién lo diría!"-exclamó con un leve aire de sorpresa Seth- ¿y en qué departamento vives?"

-"Amm … en el 301"

-"301…¡Ohh en ese!¿en serio?¿dónde vive el señor Wei?"

-"¡Ahhh!,¿ pero cómo sabes tú eso?-preguntó sorprendida la joven china, ante tal extraña respuesta.

-"Ahh bueno verás, por lo general en mi país es natural que queramos saber un poco y conocer a las personas que viven cerca de nosotros, mmm es así como algo de nosotros. Y hace unos días quise hacer eso, y pase por el 301, donde me atendió ese hombre, un señor muy amable debo decirte, hasta me invito a tomar el té".

-"¿Te invitó a tomar el té?"-preguntaron sorprendidas al unisonó Tomoyo y Meiling, algo impresionadas con el relato.

-"¿Ah?,si pues si me invitó, fue muy amable, recuerdo que era una especie de té chino bastante bueno debo decir"-sonrió al decir esto último Seth.

-"Se nota que el señor Wei es una persona muy cordial y amigable ¿cierto Meiling?"-sonrió amablemente Tomoyo, dirigiendo una mirada a su amiga.

-"Ah sí, Wei es así, desde que somos pequeños siempre ha sido una persona cordial y educada con todos."

Tomoyo arqueo una pequeña sonrisa y cierto gesto de impresión. Los ánimos se habían tranquilizado, mas no paso mucho tiempo para que la limosina se detuviera y llegaran al destino de los dos jóvenes extranjeros. Ambos se bajaron tranquilamente cerrando la puerta del auto tras de si. Tomoyo abrió la ventana y se despidió amablemente de los jóvenes, mientras la limosina se ponía en marcha .Luego al irse alejando el coche, Tomoyo cambio de expresión, su rostro se lleno de preocupación e incertidumbre, sabía que lo que estaba pasando ahora era algo totalmente diferente a todo lo anterior. No quiso comentar nada cuando estaban los dos jóvenes, para no preocuparlos más, ya que de por si todo el ambiente estaba tenso y sabia de alguna forma que nada ganaría con comentar eso, solo agravaría más la situación. Lo que más le preocupaba, y oprimía su corazón, fue el hecho de ver a su mejor amiga recostada y exhausta en cama, noto de inmediato la mirada preocupada y triste de Sakura, sabía que lo que había pasado era algo fuerte y terrible, no sabía cómo ayudar, solo sabía que siempre estaría con Sakura, la apoyaría en todo, ya que para Tomoyo, Sakura era la persona más importante de su vida…

Pronto el auto se alejo, perdiéndose en la calle, quedando casi como una imagen borrosa.

Ambos se habían quedado solos, se miraron unos segundos, algo incómodos por el silencio que los rodeaba. No tuvieron que pensarlo mucho y ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras para llegar a sus respectivos departamentos, mientras subían Meiling pensaba en lo sucedido, estaba realmente preocupada por todo, al igual que Tomoyo sabía que lo que se avecinaba era algo difícil, tanto para Sakura como para Shaoran, ambos le preocupaban enormemente, ya que quería a ambos con todo su corazón, aunque…

Miró la hora, ya eran casi las nueve y de sus labios, sin darse cuenta se le escapo una frase

-"Ojala no se le haga tarde a Shaoran, es peligroso después de lo ocurrido que ande solo por las calles"-exclamó en voz alta y con un tono de preocupación la chica, algo ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

-"Se nota que quieres mucho a tu hermano"-acotó con cierta ternura el muchacho, ya que a pesar de que Meiling no se diera cuenta el había escuchado lo que la joven había dicho.

-"¿Ah?¿mi hermano?, ¿de que estas hablado?, el es mi primo"-contestó sorprendida, volteando su mirada en dirección al joven.

-"¿Tú primo?,…¡vaya que sorpresa!, ¡pensé que era tu hermano mayor!-"respondió llevándose sus manos detrás de su cabeza, algo sorprendido y arqueando una sonrisa al mismo tiempo.

-"¿Y por qué pensaste eso?"-preguntó con cierta curiosidad Meiling

-"Porqué tienen el mismo apellido, desde que los vi siempre andan juntos, mm ademas tienen un aire parecido…aunque si lo pienso con detención no tanto, ya que ese chico es muy malhumorado, siempre me observa como si quisiera romperme el cuello o algo así, ¡no sé qué le pasa a ese sujeto!"-exclamó algo inquieto para sí mismo, y un poco molesto, recordando las veces que Li lo había mirado de esa manera.

-"¡Oye niño, no hables así de Shaoran!, tu no lo conoces bien, el es un buen niño. Es una gran persona, es comprensivo y tierno, además…"

-"Vaya le tienes mucho cariño pequeña, se nota que lo quieres mucho"-le interrumpió él joven sutilmente.

-"¡Claro, el es mi primo y mi mejor amigo…!"-en eso ella misma corto abruptamente su frase mirándolo extrañada –"¿me dijiste pequeña?¿por qué me dices así?"-`preguntó algo molesta, ya que no entendía como una persona de la misma edad que ella la llamaba así, aunque la verdad es que Seth era un año mayor que todos los del grupo.

Sin siquiera notarlo ambos llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Meiling.

-"Bueno pequeña me retiro, yo vivo en el piso siguiente"

-"¡Oye no me digas pequeña!"-volvió a recalcarle su molestia Meiling, un poco mas enérgica esta vez

-"¡Vaya que carácter!, perdona perdona, no lo diré más si te molesta era para hacer más amena la conversación"-dijo Seth mientras se retiraba, avanzando hacia las escaleras más cercanas, mientras Meiling abría la puerta de su departamento, la muchacha giro su cabeza en dirección al joven, notando que esta la miraba.

-¡Ya sé cómo puedo llamarte entonces…¡_Tinkerbell_!,_ok byeee-_se despidió mientras articulaba una pequeña sonrisa burlona que rayaba en la simpatía.

-"¿Ah Tinkerbell que cosa…?¡oye niño!"-le gritó intentando que el muchacho le respondiera , pero ya era demasiado tarde, este ya se había ido.

La muchacha abrió la puerta y entro a su casa algo sorprendida con aquella extraña conversación que se dio. La chica pensó que el joven era un tipo extraño y no entendió como la conversación dio ese giro, pero intentó no darle importancia, estaba más preocupada por su primo y la situación actual.

El joven Seth a los pocos segundos se encontraba frente a su departamento, saco las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la puerta .Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, luego cerro su puerta lentamente, introduciéndose en aquel pequeño espacio, oscuro y solitario.

No muy lejos de ahí una extraña figura observaba el entorno, en especial a los jóvenes con un una mirada penetrante que reflejaba una frialdad potente emanada de sus ojos...

* * *

Ya había pasado al menos más de una hora desde la partida de todos de la casa de Sakura. La joven se encontraba en su cama, ya entregada completamente a los brazos de Morfeo, fuera de las casa de los Kinomoto en la entrada de esta, se encontraban Li Shaoran y el padre de Sakura .El joven Shaoran se despidió cortésmente del padre se Sakura, quién lo acompaño a la puerta, mientras que Touya lo observaba desde la ventana con un semblante receloso y apático.

Li a los pocos segundos se alejo de la casa, encaminándose hacia su hogar. Ya más alejado del hogar de los Kinomoto, se detuvo bajo un pequeño farol que alumbrara una pequeña área de manera solitaria, casi aislada. Shaoran miraba hacia el suelo, algo ensimismado en sus pensamientos, su expresión contraída y cejas arqueadas daba a entender que algo lo perturbaba.

-"No llegue antes al templo…"-dijo para sí Li consternado y enajenado consigo mismo-"Si hubiese llegado antes esto…yo…no…no pude protegerla"-esas últimas palabras resonaron en su mente como un eco interminable. El joven al mismo tiempo recordó algo importante, algo que desde hacía un rato lo tenía perturbado.

-"La _luna roja_…eso no puede ser, es imposible"-exclamó preocupado en voz alta, con un tono que paso de la parquedad a la nerviosismo en dos instantes.

Siempre se ha dicho que la noche alberga pensamientos, sueños y misterios, inclusive monstruos tanto reales como ficticios. Eso mismo se podría aplicar en un hecho muy simple, ya que Shaoran estaba tan ensimismado y perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató siquiera que alguien lo observaba desde las sombras con sigilo y cautela. De aquella figura solo podía verse su silueta, forjando un halo de misterio a su alrededor. Aún observaba al joven, con atención, de repente arqueó un pequeña sonrisa, tan pequeña que podría pasar desapercibida.

-"Todos estos muchachos…tienen dolor…será divertido esto"-la figura se desvaneció, junto con sus palabras, que se fueron diluyendo, mientras la noche era testigo de aquel enigmático acontecimiento…

* * *

_**Uhh aquí pido 4000 disculpas, me demore como 2 meses en publicar el capitulo, ajjaja no tengo perdón de dios, pero tengo mis razones tengo, fue por trabajo T_T. Aunque ahora ya podre ir publicando con más frecuencia (estoy en un descanso),así que no me demorare 2 meses otra vez en publicar un capitulo o algo así ajajaj.**_

_**Bueno cambiando de tema y avocándonos al capítulo espero que le haya gustado, mm se que las cosas se ponen más difíciles y lo que paso afecto a Sakura( si la afecto, pero díganme en el lugar de ella ¿a quién no?,pero no de una manera melodramática, o sea tipo telenovela olvídenlo, eso jamás pasara en mi fic.). De alguna forma quiero hacer a los personajes más humanos, pero no sacándolos de sus personalidades, y resulta difícil ajaja en serio Bueno los personajes nos irán dando sorpresas más adelante y advierto, las cosas se irán poniendo densas chan chan chan :D**_

_**Gracias por los review, y la gente que lea la historia: D. Bueno me despido, dejen reviews para saber si les gusta la historia, no se es para tener una idea ajajaja. Recuerden que en mi profile tengo publicado un tráiler de la historia. De antemano se agradece. Bueno me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, byee**_


	6. Conociendo la luna roja

**_Capítulo VI_**

**_Conociendo la luna roja_**

Cada día luego de aquellos horribles sucesos se había convertido en un presagio de muerte para el Japón. El ambiente colectivo nuevamente había cambiado, se había transformado en algo de cierta forma oscuro. La gente transitaba con miedo por las calles, y nuevamente había vuelto la "paranoia colectiva". Las autoridades estaban consternadas, tenían tantas teorías de lo sucedido: ataques terroristas, practica a pequeña escala de bombas atómicas, pero ninguna era convincente, ninguna daba en el clavo.

El gobierno se vio en la obligación de tomar medidas, pero esta vez mucho más severas que la primera vez. Pusieron a la policía japonesa a transitar casi las 24 horas del día, cambiando claramente por turnos, también lugares como establecimientos públicos se cerraron por un tiempo indefinido para proteger a la población, por ende las escuelas dejarían de impartir clases durante algunos días, también no permitieron dejar o entrar a nadie, pero esta vez de manera más severa y radical. En general se habían tomado casi las mismas medidas que anteriormente se habían hecho, pero una de ellas fue especialmente particular, esta fue un toque de queda a partir de las 9 de la noche, por ende nadie podía estar en las calles transitando de noche, o si no sería arrestado y llevado a la jefatura respectivamente, ya el gobierno no podía permitirse nuevamente otra vez algo así, debían proteger al Japón y a su gente…

Solo habían pasado dos días desde aquel terrible suceso, mientras tanto en la casa de los Kinomoto, Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, al parecer hablando con alguien por teléfono…

-"¿No puedes venir a Japón?"-preguntó con un tono de consternación y sorpresa Sakura.

-"No Sakura, por el momento me es imposible"-respondió lamentándose Eriol-"El gobierno japonés no permite la entrada de nadie, y me es imposible regresar Sakura, yo…"

-"Eriol es terrible…"-exclamó tristemente Sakura , afectándole la noticia de su amigo-"No sabes cuánto nos serviría tu ayuda…"

-"Perdóname Sakura, pero créeme en cuanto pueda volveré, te lo prometo, lamento todo esto…-se disculpó Hiragisawa con un tono apesadumbrado. Estaba tan preocupado por todo lo ocurrido y le consternaba el hecho de no poder acudir en ayuda de su querida amiga-"Sakura respecto a lo que me relatabas hace unos minutos atrás…"

-"¿Sobre el sello de la luna roja…?"-intervino Sakura.

-"Si respecto a eso, en realidad no es algo que me suene familiar, jamás había escuchado eso, sé que no sirve de mucho, pero de todas formas investigaremos acá y te ayudaremos en lo que podamos".

-"Gracias Eriol, es fantástico, muchas gracias"- respondió un poco mas aliviada la pequeña card captors.

* * *

La muchacha se encontraba recostada en su cama, en gran medida se había recuperado del terrible ataque de hace dos días debido a la gran fuerza mágica que residía dentro de ella, pero aún sentía una pequeña debilidad y algo de cansancio.

-¡Sakura vamos!-dijo el pequeño Kero ,quién se encontraba dentro del bolso de la muchacha listo para acompañarla.

Mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a salir entro su hermano mayor por la puerta de su habitación con una bandeja con comida,él pequeño Kero rapidamente se escondio en el bolso como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El joven,siempre perceptivo, notó que el guardián amarillo se había escondido en el bolso, al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba a punto de salir, gesticulando así él muchacho una expresión seria.

-"Monstruo no puedes salir así, aún estas débil"-le replicó Touya, mirándola con cierta desaprobación.

-"No te preocupes hermano me siento bien y quede de juntarme con Tomoyo y los demás para salir, además…"

-"¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que pasa después de tanto tiempo?"-inquirió algo molesto el joven, dejando un poco perpleja a hermana. Esta sabía que su hermano desde hacía mucho sabia de la existencia de las cartas y los guardianes, pero como nunca habían hablado del tema se le hacía demasiado extraña la situación.

-"Sakura esto que ha sucedido en Tokio y en templo tiene que ver con lo que haces ¿no?"-preguntó seriamente su hermano mirándola penetrantemente.

La joven solo miro al suelo y asintió algo nerviosa ante la pregunta, sabía que aunque le mintiese él lo sabría, no sabía que decir estaba en un "Jaque Mate".

El joven dio un suspiro y continúo-"Sakura…esto es peligroso, se ve que es diferente a lo que enfrentaste antes con ese tal Clow que lo único que causo fue problemas"- dijo algo molesto con lo último recordando algunos sucesos del pasado-"Pero sé que aunque te diga esto iras ¿no es así?".

La muchacha levanto su rostro y nuevamente volvió a asentir ya más tranquila reflejando en sus ojos esa determinación que siempre la había caracterizado…

El chico dio un enorme suspiro de conformidad, como si ya supiese exactamente lo que su hermana iba a responderle-"Bueno, no te detendré, pero eso si…cuídate monstruo, quiero que estés bien y que no te hagas daño, si noto que te vuelven a herir como lo estuviste hace dos días no dejare por nada del mundo que arriesgues tu vida ¿comprendes?".

-"¡Claro hermano, te lo prometo!"-contestó, mirándolo agradecida. Su hermano siempre la molestaba, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Touya siempre estaba pendiente y preocupado por ella, siempre…

* * *

El grupo de amigos se había reunido en el parque pingüino, ya que de alguna manera a todos le quedaba más cerca y la verdad así el joven Ora no se perdía, aún le costaba ubicarse en Japón y al menos en el parque pingüino le era más fácil. La última en llegar fue Sakura, la cual se disculpo por la tardanza. En general casi toda la ciudad de Tomoeda estaba rodeada con policías, y servicios especiales, inclusive cerca del parque pingüino se encontraban algunos agentes atentos a cualquier situación que le pareciese extraña. Los jóvenes se ocultaron cerca de los arboles ,Tomoyo ni tonta ni perezosa le mostraba a Sakura el nuevo traje que le había confeccionado, y la pobre card captors no era capaz de negarse a las peticiones de su mejor amiga,Sakura se puso el traje quedándole a la medida. Era un atuendo peculiar, era de color verde agua, compuesto por un vestido corto , llegándole un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unas calzas color blanco con un ligero tono de beach, unas botas color café claro, con pequeñas incrustaciones circulares de color verde, y por último un gorro del mismo color, que hacía de cierta forma la alusión a un gorro de duendes.

-"¡Ayy Sakura te ves fantástica!, ¡estas tan radiante! . ¡Tengo que registrar esto con la cámara de video!"- sacó Tomoyo rápidamente su cámara y probó todos los ángulos posibles para captar lo que según ella era "la imagen perfecta de Sakura".

-"¡No te olvides de mi Tomoyo!, recuerda que mi esplendorosa figura no debe faltar"-acotó tiernamente el pequeño Kero , poniéndose delante de la cámara haciendo un sin fin de nuevas poses que había estado practicando.

-"¡Claro que no me olvido de ti Kero!, de hecho te traje algo…"-Tomoyo detuvo la grabación y del bolso que tenía a un costado saco un pequeño gorrito verde junto con un pequeño cuello del color blanco. Kero sin dudarlo se los puso con rapidez moviéndose inquieto de un lado para otro.

-"¡Como siempre, la pantalla no puede vivir sin este tipazo!"- exclamó con un gran ego mientras posaba nuevamente frente a la cámara de Tomoyo.

-"¡Ay Kero!"- le recriminó suavemente Sakura, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-"¡Los dos se ven maravillosos Sakura!...¡ Ayy creo que hasta podría ganarme un _Oscar_ !"-exclamó llena de felicidad Tomoyo perdida en sus fantasías , al mismo tiempo que nuevamente iba al ataque con sus grabaciones.

-"Ammm, pero Tomoyo…"-dijo algo inquieta y avergonzada Sakura con la reacción de su amiga, pero no había caso, una vez que Tomoyo comenzaba nada la detenía.

-"¡Vaya que es especial esta muchacha!"-exclamó sorprendido Seth, prescenciando todo aquel espectáculo junto con el resto.

-"Ni que lo digas"-respondieron Li y Meiling a coro dando un suspiro, mientras Yue solo miraba silenciosamente.

Luego de aquel peculiar incidente Seth se apresuró a rodear al grupo con su Kekai, quedando así aislados, y no teniendo de que preocuparse.

-"Bueno _little princess_ en gran medida has avanzado rápidamente, siendo sorprendente, así que hoy intentaremos algo diferente… que absorbas la energía de una carta".

Todos los presentes quedaron perplejos, sobretodo Li quien en el acto se sobresalto, poniendo una mirada seria.

-"¿Oye no crees que es algo pronto?, Sakura se está recién recuperando, además absorber una carta tan rápido ,siendo que hace poco comenzó recién a sentir la energía…"-le recriminó preocupando dirigiendo luego una mirada a la muchacha quien se sorprendió con el comentario.

-"¡Claro que es algo rápido!"-respondió sin tapujos Seth-"¿Pero acaso no ves la situación actual?, no podemos darnos el lujo de consumir más tiempo"-le contestó sin rodeos.

-" Shaoran está bien, no hay problema, yo fui quien pidió que fuera más duro el entrenamiento"-intervino amablemente Sakura , quién había notado la preocupación de Li.

Shaoran hizo un gesto de resignación, sabía que ambos tenían razón, de alguna forma este día estaba un poco más irascible que de costumbre, en parte por la preocupación de todo lo acontecido y sobre todo por Sakura. El joven chino dirigió una mirada al norteamericano, él cual se la devolvió con la misma fuerza que este. Li puso un gesto de molestia, recordando justamente algo que había ocurrido hacia media hora en su hogar. Justo cuando estaba saliendo de su departamento, seguido por su prima Meiling, notaron que el muchacho norteamericano justo pasaba delante de ellos.

_-"¡Oye tú!,¿ qué haces aquí?"-preguntó sorprendido el joven chino._

_-"Ahh ¡hola vecino!, ¿qué acaso no te lo dijo tu prima?"-exclamó este sonriente dirigiendo una mirada a Meiling._

_-"¿Qu-qué?¿ vecino?¿Meiling de que está hablando este sujeto?"-preguntó extrañado Shaoran dirigiendo una mirada también a la muchacha. Meiling quedo algo extrañada, ya que extrañamente la atención recayó sobre ella._

_-"Este…lo que ocurre es que el vive en el piso de arriba" –le respondió su prima con cautela, ya que el rostro de su primo había pasado de la tranquilidad a la recelo en dos segundos._

_-"¿¡Qué!" –exclamó molesto Li, con una expresión de incredulidad._

_-"Bueno me retiro, me iría con ustedes, pero creo que por aquí a alguien no le caigo muy bien"-exclamó burlonamente dirigiendo una mirada a Li. El joven Seth mientras se retiraba paso frente a Meiling,la muchacha noto que de sus labios se esbozaban una palabras, casi como un susurro__**-"**__Nos vemos Tink"._

_El joven se retiro, mientras que ambos muchachos quedaron perplejos .Shaoran estaba mas molesto ahora, ya era suficiente tenerlo cerca de Sakura, en la escuela y ahora de vecino, mientras que Meiling no entendía desde cuando había tomado tanta confianza aquel niño para apodarla así._

_-¿Meiling tu sabias que este tipo vivía acá?_

_-"Sí, perdona Shaoran olvide mencionártelo, solo lo supe ese día del ataque al templo"-se disculpó la joven._

En dos segundos sus recuerdos se detuvieron, ya que escucho que alguien de los presentes, al igual que el, tenía una opinión similar a la suya.

-"Yo también opino lo mismo, creo que es algo apresurado"-acotó Yue-"la energía de las cartas es poderosa, se necesitaría más tiempo además…"

-"Tranquilos, no estoy diciendo que probemos con una cantidad de cartas, solo con una, no pasara nada con eso, es algo menos arriesgado"-el joven dirigió una mirada a Sakura, como si esperase la respuesta de esta-"Bueno Little princess, es tu decisión…"

Todos voltearon a ver a la joven, quién noto la presencia de sus miradas, la mayoría de preocupación, otras de ternura, y algunas de valentía. La joven solo observaba, sabía lo que debía hacer, en su corazón ya no lo dudaría, sabía que algo mas importante estaba por sobre cualquier cosa.

-"¡Hagámoslo!"-contestó firmemente y decidida. El joven norteamericano sonrió complacientemente, mientras se acercaba a esta quedando ambos frente a frente.

-"Bueno lo primero que debes hacer es sacar una carta, procura que sea una dócil, con una que se te haga más fácil comunicarte"- le recomendó con una voz pausado Seth a Sakura.

La joven al escuchar lo que le decía él muchacho pensó en todas sus cartas, eran tantas que no sabía por cuál comenzar, así que con calma lo pensó detenidamente unos segundos. Luego casi como por arte de magia su mente se aclaro y saco rápidamente una carta de su bolsillo.

-"Esta"-señalo la joven mostrándosela al muchacho, él joven la miro unos segundos leyendo el nombre de la carta en la parte inferior… "_**espejo**_".

-"Bueno empecemos, como ya te había dicho debes sentir la energía que se emana del medio, en el caso de la carta debes internalizar su energía de a poco, más que eso intenta entenderla, así será más fácil"-le dijo el norteamericano tranquilamente.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, mientras en su mano sostenía la carta, todos observaron que a los pocos segundos de la carta emanaba un pequeño halo de energía que la rodeaba, este halo paulatinamente comenzó también rodear a Sakura. La muchacha estaba aún con los ojos cerrados y totalmente concentrada.

-"¡_Excellent_!...¡Muy bien sigue así!... de a poco"-le aconsejó Seth, mientras veía como el transe cada vez era más intenso.

Mientras todos observaban, Sakura estaba en un transe interno, la energía de la carta la cubría en su totalidad, la muchacha sentía que algo recorría todo su cuerpo. Aquélla sensación comenzó a materializarse en sensaciones, se le hacia un poco extraño, pero intentaba no distraerse en eso. Luego aquello comenzó a cambiar, sintió como la energía de la carta se introducía en todo su ser, más que eso, sentía como si una persona estuviese dentro de ella. Podía percibir la personalidad de la carta, su esencia…. recatada, tímida …calida…

Todos observaron de repente una expresión extraña en el rostro de la muchacha, pasando de la concentración a una especie de cansancio prematuro, repentinamente se detuvo, abrió sus ojos y la energía que cubría a la carta y a Sakura desapareció. La muchacha noto las miradas de preocupación de sus amigos.

-"Perdonen, es que esto me agotó un poco"-se disculpó la card captor, notando la mirada de sus amigos.

-"Tranquila es normal"-se adelantó a responder Seth-"A pesar de que eres poderosa, esto consume mucha energía, porqué lo que estás haciendo es más que el simple hecho de traspasar energía, estas creando un vínculo".

-"¿Un vínculo?"-preguntó intrigada la joven.

-"Sí, veras la carta te traspasa todo, no solo su energía como te habrás dado cuenta, te traspasa quien es, sus sentimientos, ya que la carta es energía, es un ser vivo".

-"Un ser vivo"…- susurró la joven, pensando en aquello.

Aquella tarde pasó sin contratiempo, estuvieron hasta las 8 en el entrenamiento, antes de que fuese el toque de queda. Sakura se encontraba algo agotada, era un arduo trabajo traspasar la energía de las cartas, aunque solo ese día pudo con una, y ni siquiera en su totalidad. Todos estaban más tranquilos sentían que con aquello que estaban haciendo podían hacer algo ante la extraña situación. Sakura estaba retirándose, cuando repentinamente sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo, mirando extrañada quien podría ser quien hacia eso.

-"Sakura,te voy a dejar a tu casa"-dijo Li con tono tímido ,mirándola algo avergonzado, ya que todos dirigieron su mirada al muchacho.

-"¡Claro!"-respondió contenta la muchacha ante la petición del joven.

-"Meiling acompáñanos, no puedo dejar que vayas sola a casa"-sugirió Li no olvidándose de su prima dirigiéndose a esta.

-"No te preocupes Shoraon, puedo perfectamente irme sola a casa".

-"¿Qué?, no como crees después de todo lo sucedido…"-le regañó este insistiéndole nuevamente.

-"No va a pasarme nada Shaoran"-exclamó con su aire característico lleno confianza.

-"¡Oye...!"-intervino una voz que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de distancia -"No te preocupes yo la acompaño, vamos en la misma dirección".

Li puso una expresión un tanto desconfiada hacia el muchacho, haciéndose claro entre todos los presentes.

-"Solo si Meiling está de acuerdo"-dijo secamente dirigiendo una mirada un tanto penetrante hacia la joven, la cual no paso para nada desapercibida. La joven asintió de manera positiva con su cabeza, con una expresión tranquila, como si a aquello no le diese mucha importancia.

-"Kero tú acompaña a Tomoyo hasta su casa, no sabemos qué puede pasar en esta situación ¿está bien?"-ordenó Sakura a su pequeño guardián. Este obedeció dirigiéndose a la amiga de Sakura,la cual acepto con una pequeña inclinación hacia su amiga, siendo un signo de agradecimiento.

-"Yue por favor tú también acompaña a Tomoyo"-le pidió tiernamente la muchacha a su guardián blanco.

-"¿Estás segura?...¿No quieres que vaya contigo?"-preguntó en un tono frio su guardián, pero con un halo de preocupación en su voz.

-"No, está bien"-le respondió Sakura-"No voy sola, además quiero que cuiden a Tomoyo, y si están juntos tú y Kero es más fácil".

-"Está bien, pero de todas formas estaré atento a cualquier manifestación de magia, si noto que algo extraño te ocurre iré enseguida"- dijo pausadamente manteniendo su tono frio y algo distante, pero al mismo tiempo intentando ocultar su preocupación se manera sutil.

-"Sí, está bien"-respondió amablemente, con una sonrisa llena de gratitud por la preocupación de Yue.

Cada pareja comenzó a retirarse paulatinamente, dejando el pequeño parque pingüino, solo y casi en ruinas. Aires melancólicos corrían por este, y la noche se acercaba con sigilo prematuro.

* * *

-"Pronto anochecerá, ¿estás seguro de acompañarme Shaoran?, recuerda que pronto será el toque de queda"-exclamó preocupada Sakura por esto último.

-"Esta bien Sakura ,no hay problema"-le respondió tranquilamente Li, mientras ambos seguían caminando.

-"De todas formas gracias por acompañarme"-le agradeció un tanto avergonzada la muchacha bajando levemente su mirada. El muchacho al notarlo esbozo un leve sonrisa llena de ternura.

-"Que bueno que Seth acompañe a Meiling cerca de su casa ¿no crees?.Es un muchacho amable"-recordó Sakura diciendo esto con un tono alegre, muy característico de ella.

El muchacho no vio venir eso, y de su rostro lleno de ternura paso a un semblante más serio- "Mmmm, bueno eso es porqué vive en el mismo edificio que nosotros"

-"¿Qué? ¿en serio?"-preguntó sorprendida la card captors

-"Sí, es mi vecino-"respondió con un tono algo molesto y con cierta sequedad Li al recordar eso, mientras miraba hacia el frente intentando que no se notara su semblante serio. Sakura solo sonrio, viendo la actitud de Li.

Ambos se encontraban camino a la casa de la muchacha, ya nos les quedaba mucho, estaban cerca de una enorme hilera de los cerezos en flor. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente, en un silencio que acompañaba pausadamente la atmósfera, como si los envolviera por un pequeño instante. El silencio se comenzó a prolongar poco a poco, la muchacha lo noto , dirigió una mirada al joven, pero noto que este estaba distraído con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte como si estuviese pensando en algo. Shaoran miraba imperturbablemente hacia el frente, en su mente comenzaron a presentarse recuerdos de hacía pocos días.

_-"¿Está segura madre?"-preguntó nerviosamente el joven._

_-"Estoy completamente segura Shaoran, es imposible, el sello aún está aquí "._

_-"No comprendo entonces"…-respondió consternado el Li-"Por algo nombraron al sello de la luna roja…"_

_-"Intentare averiguar que trataron de decir con aquello hijo, pero debes contarles a tus amigos en Japón, es importante, cualquier omisión podría ser fatal"-dijo en un tono sumamente serio la madre de Li._

_-"Sí madre, como usted diga"._

-"¡Shaoran! ¿te ocurre algo?".-preguntó preocupada Sakura mirando intranquila al muchacho, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-"Ahh no estoy bien es solo que…"- respondió de manera torpe y entrecortada.

-"Por favor Shaoran dime ¿qué ocurre?, tenoto extraño, preocupado, por favor dime qué pasa"-preguntó preocupada la muchacha. El joven no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de la reacción de la chica, sabía que tenía que hablar, era el momento.

-"Sakura, tenemos que hablar…"

* * *

Ya estaban a pocos metros de su hogar. Seth y Meiling iban caminando en silencio, sobre todo la muchacha, que se encontraba ensimismada pensando en todo lo sucedido. No había querido comentar nada, para no preocupar a nadie, pensaba que lo mejor era dar ánimos a sus amigos ,era lo único que podía hacer, lo único…

Algo en su memoria aparecía constantemente, algo que la había estado molestando durante el día. Notaba a su primo más extraño de lo usual, pensaba que en gran medida era por todo lo que había pasado. Ella sabía como era el muchacho, callado, algo parco y reservado, nunca comentaba sus sentimientos con nadie, así era su naturaleza, aunque gracias a Sakura el joven se había abierto un poco más, había cambiado un poco su personalidad, pero aún así su naturaleza siempre era más fuerte. Noto durante esos días a su primo más silencioso y ensimismado en sus pensamientos que de costumbre, llamando a su casa en Hong Kong más que de costumbre. La muchacha no había podido escuchar bien la conversación que este había tenido por teléfono, pero por el tono de seriedad con el que hablaba Shaoran sabía que era algo serio. Le pregunto qué era lo que ocurría y simplemente el joven contestaba:

_-"No es nada Meling"._

-"¡_Pero como quieres que no me preocupe Shaoran!, ¡te noto intranquilo!"_-le recriminó la joven con fuerza en su voz.

A pesar de preguntar una y otra vez Li no le daba una respuesta satisfactoria. La muchacha quería ayudar, sabía que no podía ayudar en la batalla, pero al menos apoyaría a sus amigos, aunque fuese solo con su presencia.

-"¡Vaya que esta callado esto!"-comentó Seth, llamando la atención de la muchacha, sacándola de sus pensamientos, dirigiéndole una mirada un tanto desconcertada a este.

-"Disculpa creo que te saque de tus pensamientos… déjame adivinar, pensabas en tu primo ¿no es así?".

-"¿Ah? ¿Y por qué crees eso niño?"-preguntó la muchacha un tanto sorprendida con la percepción del joven, pero intentando no mostrar aquello en su reacción.

-"Mmm no se es intuición, además se nota que te preocupas por él, es que se ve"-le contestó tranquilo este mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza con un aire de tranquilidad.

-"Claro que estoy preocupada por Shaoran"- contestó con firmeza-"Es más que eso, es por todo lo que pasa... ¿acaso tú no estás preocupado con todo esto?".

-"Sí, claro que lo estoy"-contestó con tranquilidad, lo cual de cierta manera exaspero un tanto a la muchacha.

-"Es que no pareciese, siempre se te ve tranquilo, es como si le dieras poca importancia a esto"-contestó con cierto tono de molestia Meling .

Este se detuvo un segundo haciendo que también la joven se detuviese, volteo su rostro y la miro fijo y serio. La muchacha quedo un tanto extrañada por la expresión del joven, como si su personalidad hubiese cambiando un poco.

-"No es que no me importe"-contestó serio-"Es solo que si caemos en el desanimo, y la desesperación no haremos nada bien. Sé que hay que preocuparse, pero intento que eso no nuble mi juicio. A veces al nublarse en un solo punto, no ves los demás con claridad… y en este momento eso es lo importante, ver los demás puntos"-terminó diciendo con un aire tranquilo, como si al relatar esas palabras, las frases fueran tranquilizando un poco el ambiente.

La joven quedo pensativa, algo ensimismada en lo que había dicho el muchacho. No había entendido muy bien la totalidad del mensaje, pero algo extraño tenia tenían aquellas palabras, no sabía explicar aquella sensación, pero era algo…

-"Bueno mira ya llegamos _ Tikerbell_"- exclamó Seth sereno y jovial, volviendo nuevamente a sus aires mas juguetones, apuntando con su mano en dirección el edificio donde ambos residían.

-"¡Oye niño otra vez con eso!. ¿Por qué me llamas así?"-preguntó molesta Meiling con un tono fuerte y en cierta forma autoritario.

El joven solo esbozo una sonrisa causándole bastante gracia la reacción de la muchacha-"Primero que todo mi nombre "Seth", llámame así en vez de niño ¿te parece?...Te llamo así, porqué te pareces a un personaje de Disney en la actitud, además de que siempre estas con tu primo. Veo que tienes un carácter fuerte. Mmmm si te molesta que te diga _Tinkerbell_, entonces podría llamarte de otra forma…mmm diría que te pareces más a un… _tigre compacto_"-al decir esto último el joven no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Qué, tigre compacto?¡Oye!...me llamo Meiling-le replicó molesta y algo indignada la joven china con ese último comentario.

Él joven intento ocultar la gracia que le causaba, pero le costó bastante disimular lo divertido de la reacción de la muchacha.

* * *

-"¿Qué ocurre Shaoran?"-preguntó preocupada la joven card captors, notando el semblante serio de Shaoran.

El joven no sabía cómo empezar, sabía que aquello debería haberlo dicho desde el primer instante en que escucho aquella frase, pero no estaba seguro en su totalidad si era lo que él creía.

-"Y-Yo…"- dijo entrecortado bajando la mirada-"Yo... Yo... se lo que es la luna roja, creo saberlo…"-contestó armándose de valor y uniendo las palabras.

-"¿Qué?¿pero cómo?"-exclamó incrédula Sakura sin poder dar crédito a lo que había dicho el joven.

-"Es conocido en el circulo de la familia de los Li, solo entre nosotros y nadie más. La "_la luna roja_" un sello que nosotros protegemos desde generaciones en la familia… "-comenzó a relatar con seriedad el joven-"El sello… custodia a un ser maligno, una especie de energía maligna o demonio de origen chino. Es sumamente fuerte. A nuestra familia se les encargo el cuidado de aquel sello, por ser una de las familias más poderosas de China …"

El joven se detuvo unos segundos en su relato, vio como al muchacha lo miraba sorprendida a todo lo que oía, este eventualmente prosiguió-"Cuando en tu casa nos relataste aquella frase, no pude evitar relacionarlo, quise corroborarlo contactándome con mi madre, pero me tomo un poco de tiempo debido al corte de las líneas, pero allá me dijeron que todo estaba igual que el sello aún seguía, que era imposible, de todas maneras me dijeron averiguarían cualquier cosa, pero…"

-"¿Shaoran porqué no nos contaste esto desde un principio?"-le interrumpió Sakura.

-"No quería preocuparte Sakura, ya que con todo lo que habías pasado no quería ocasionarte más problemas, además no es algo seguro, es algo casi imposible que sea ese demonio".

-"¿Por qué lo dices?".

-"Porqué al ocurrir el incidente de Tokio yo estaba en China y todo el tiempo que estuve allá el sello estaba intacto, este impide la salida de ese demonio, es imposible, además…yo soy el encargado de cuidar aquel sello…"-respondió serio con un semblante contraído con cierto grado de culpa en su mirada. Sakura noto aquello, y respondió con una mirada comprensiva hacia el muchacho, pero al mismo tiempo interrogatoria, con dudas, sentía algo la muchacha, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero había algo más.

-¿Y lo referente al "capullo blanco"?-volvió a preguntar Sakura intentando armar tan extraño rompecabezas.

-Eso no lo sé, es algo que me tiene desconcertado…solo conozco lo del"_sello de la luna roja_" como su protector…

-"¿Su protector?"

- "En la familia Li el que tiene más potencial espiritual o mayores aptitudes mágicas le corresponde el deber de cuidar del sello, nutriéndolo con su energía para que este siga vigente, por esa razón…"- se detuvo repentinamente, desviando unos segundos su mirada, a lo cual la muchacha se dio cuenta-"Por esa razón fue que retorne a China, cada cierto tiempo debo nutrirlo, estoy ligado a aquello de por vida…"

-"Shaoran…"-balbuceó la joven, nunca quiso molestarlo preguntándole del "¿_por_ _qué de su regreso a China?_", siempre había tenido la duda, hasta hoy. El joven continuo, hablando como nunca lo había hecho en su corta vida.

-"Debo nutrir el sello protegerlo, es algo importante, algo…esencial"-dijo algo ensimismado esa última frase, algo abstraído en recuerdos-"De todas formas mi madre, por ser la líder de la casa de los Li puede suplirme junto con mis hermanas, ellas pueden mantenerlo, pero solo por un cierto tiempo, ya que es algo que a mí me corresponde de por vida…"

-"Shaoran, todo esto es tan inesperado, no sé muy bien que decir"- exclamó la joven con cierta timidez en su voz, siempre había querido saber el motivo real por el cual Shaoran debía estar en Hong Kong, pero no había querido incomodarlo. El ambiente fue algo extraño, para ambos. Shaoran era algo peculiar, por lo general no hablaba mucho de sus cosas personales, pero este caso lo ameritaba, Sakura con todo lo que él joven chino le había relatado pudo notar la preocupación de este por ella. En su interior aquella confesión la hizo un poco más feliz, ya que daba a entender que el joven confiaba en ella, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un cierto escalofrió, ya que de alguna forma el rompecabezas de aquellos extraños sucesos comenzaba a tomar de a poco forma.

-"¿Acaso crees que este demonio es lo que nos esta ocasionando tantos problemas y que ataco el templo Tsukimi…" -balbuceo con esto último, no pudo terminar la frase, aún en su mente estaba fresca la escena de aquel día, era algo que su corazón aún recordaba con dureza. Intentaba no demostrarlo, pero era algo tan constante, tan presente, que no era fácil de olvidar.

-"Lo pensé en un momento, pero no es posible. Sí el sello se llegase a romper yo lo sabría, al entregar parte de mi energía creó un vinculo con el sello, es imposible que no sepa, además ese demonio es peligroso, pero jamás igualable a lo que estamos enfrentando ahora, esto es algo mucho más poderoso, casi como Clow o aún mas…¡Ohh ya llegamos!"-interrumpió el joven su plática. La muchacha giro su rostro notando que ya estaban a las afueras de su casa.

-"Shaoran tengo tantas dudas después de todo esto…probablemente esta es la pista más cercana que tenemos, al menos algo debe tener que ver…"

-"Lo sé…"-respondió algo más tranquilo ya, como si se hubiese sacado un pequeño peso de encima.

-"Sakura…"-balbuceó Li, mientras que la joven dirigió sus pequeños ojos verdes en dirección al muchacho-"Perdona que no te haya contado esto en el mismo instante, de verdad no quería preocuparte, lo que menos deseo es ocasionarte problemas, y quería estar al menos más seguro respecto a esto, además…"-el joven se disculpaba de manera tierna y cortes ,mirando a la muchacha directo a sus ojos, pero su disculpa se vio interrumpida al notar que la joven lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de ternura y comprensión.

-"Lo sé Shaoran, de verdad te agradezco"- respondió tiernamente, envolviendo aquella respuesta con un aire comprensivo-"Gracias por contarme aquello, es muy importante, con esto podremos averiguar un poco más, si hay alguna conexión con los sucesos extraños ".

-"No sé si fue de mucha utilidad, pero debe haber algo, de todas formas seguiré investigando. Tú puedes contarles a todos, sobre todo a Yue, y a ese peluche."-sugirió Li en un tono más tranquilo y no tan nervioso como hacia unos minutos atrás.

-"Sí, está bien eso haré"- respondió con entusiasmo la card captors, ya decidida en seguir avanzando. Los jóvenes estaba más tranquilos, entregados a una causa y ya más serenos en sus ánimos, pero sus corazones y pensamientos ,sin que ellos aun se diesen cuenta, habían comenzado a agitarse ,cada uno pensando en ciertas cosas, que ambos prefirieron callar en ese momento, no sabían que habían abierto la puerta a su verdadera prueba en el futuro cercano…

* * *

En un lugar desconocido, donde no existía ni tiempo y espacio, se encontraban 2 siluetas, que observaban a Sakura y Shaoran a través de una pequeña poza de agua que se formaba en el piso.

-"¡Vaya!, esto se está poniendo interesante"-dijo una de las figuras, la cual estaba sentada en un hermoso asiento, color plateado pareciendo digno de un monarca. Aquella figura estaba rodeada por las sombras, oculta, solo la silueta de su boca podía verse con un poco mas de claridad, pero el resto era incierto. Su boca arqueo una sonrisa misteriosa, con un cierto toque escalofriante. Giro su rostro en dirección a la figura que estaba a su lado, la cual estaba de pie, a diferencia del primero, esta última estaba encapuchada dejando un halo de misterio a su alrededor, y al igual que el primero contemplaba en silencio la poza.

-"Creo que es hora de hacerles una visita como corresponde ¿no lo crees así?"-preguntó con un tono irónico el encapuchado que estaba sentando.

El encapuchado que estaba de pie guardo silencio unos instantes, solo contemplo aquel estanque, que reflejaba a los muchachos, observándolos ensimismado de cierta manera. De este emano un ruido extraño, procedente de su mano, este portaba una espada que sostenía con fuerza, apretándola cada vez más en su mano.

-"Sí, creo que ya corresponde"-contestó con voz parca y taciturna, acentuando con esto último aquel tétrico y oscuro ambiente.

* * *

_**Bueno un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. No sé si este capítulo fue tanto de mi gusto personal, de hecho hasta largo lo encontre, pero de cualquier manera es necesario para el desarrollo de la trama. A todo esto, no crean que la cosa es tan simple como parece, hay mas aquí de lo que creen, pero eso lo irán descubriendo en capítulos posteriores ejejej XD.**_

_**Se agradecen los review de Masg(amo tus reviews, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, son infaltables, muchas gracias!), el de lily ( gracias por encontrar interesante la historia, de hecho eso quiere lograr ,no quiero hacerla tan típica como algunos fics de Sakura,sin ofender a los otros fics con el comentario claro está, es solo una opinión :D) y Saya-chan(muchas gracias por tú review,no sabes lo contenta que me pone el hecho de que te guste la historia, en serio).**_

_**A todo esto, el atuendo que Tomoyo le confeccionó a Sakura, esta ligeramente basado en el ropaje de "Link" del juego"The legend of Zelda:Twilight Princess" es que he estado jugando este fin de semana el juego ejejeje.Y la verdad es que en el momento no se me ocurria que traje inventarle y esto fue lo primero que se me ocurrio ajajajaja XD.  
**_

_**Bueno no los aburro más, nuevamente les doy las gracias de corazón por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia: D. Bueno como siempre, si les gusto dejen review y estamos viéndonos en el próximo capítulo lectores….bye byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D**_


	7. El libro

_**Capítulo VII**_

_**El libro**_

-"¡Dig dong!"-se escuchó por todo el departamento de los Li el ruido del timbre. Cómo siempre el que iba a atender aquel llamado no era otro más que el buen señor Wei, este se dirigió a la puerta de entrada con tranquilidad sin tardar mucho en atender aquel llamado.

-"Buenos días señor Wei"-saludó una tierna voz mientras inclinaba su cabeza en forma muy respetuosa hacia el hombre

-"Buenos días señorita Sakura, adelante por favor"-respondió cortésmente el viejo, mientras le daba paso de manera muy cortes a la muchacha.

El departamento no era pequeño, pero tampoco de un tamaño descomunal, alcanzaba justo el porte promedio. Se dirigieron al vestíbulo, Wei le invito a tomar asiento amablemente, aceptando de buen agrado Sakura.

-"El joven Shaoran vendrá enseguida señorita, sí gusta esperarlo"-dijo amablemente Wei-"¿Desea algo para beber mientras espera al joven?".

-"¡No, no por favor no se moleste!, no quiero importunarlo, muchas gracias de todas formas"-le agradeció algo avergonzada el ofrecimiento. El hombre al ver la reacción de la muchacha esbozo una tierna sonrisa, a la cual la joven respondió también con una sonrisa muy natural.

-"Si me disculpa iré a avisarle al joven Shaoran que usted lo está esperando aquí en el vestíbulo"-dijo Wei inclinando levemente su cabeza, retirándose posteriormente del lugar. Sakura quedo sola en aquel pequeño vestíbulo, sus ojos se concentraron en las esquinas de aquel departamento, donde el sol daba con sus pequeños rayos .Eso parecía en primera instancia, su mirada estaba siguiendo aquellos rayos, pero su mente estaba ausente de aquel acto, perdida en sus pensamientos .Se memoria recordaba lo que hacía dos noches le había hablado Li

_-"¿Un libro?"-preguntó extrañada la muchacha._

_-"Sí, es un libro perteneciente a los Li, habla sobre hechizos, poderes y también hace una mención más detallada de lo que te relataba Sakura"-contestó Li._

_-"¡Tengo que verlo Shaoran , cualquier información es vital!"-exclamó decida la muchacha._

_-"Lo sé Sakura , mira aquél libro lo deje en China, pero pediré que me lo envíen…. "-exclamó algo dubitativo Li, extrañando a Sakura esa reacción-"Veras es un libro importante en mi familia, por eso no lo llevo conmigo, de hecho ya hable con mi madre hace dos días atrás, y probablemente llegue dentro de los próximos 3 días"._

_-"Está bien Shaoran entiendo, cuando llegue por favor llámame de inmediato"-pidió cortésmente la joven._

_El muchacho solo asintió afirmativamente, expresando en su rostro una mirada decidida._

Luego de eso habían transcurrido dos días, y en la noche del segundo día el joven chino la llamo por teléfono comunicándole que el libro ya estaba en su posesión y que podía venir en la mañana siguiente. La joven extrañamente ese día se levanto casi al alba, no sabía la razón, siempre le costaba levantarse desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero aquel día fue extrañamente imprevisto, probablemente todo lo sucedido la tenia así, por ende de manera algo repentina llego más temprano de la hora estipulada. En aquel instante sus pensamientos desaparecieron, como si la leve neblina sus las reminiscencias se disipara, sus ojos se posaron sobre un joven que iba directo al vestíbulo donde ella se encontraba , el muchacho era Li Shaoran. La card captors al ver a Li quedo algo anonadada, ya que el joven en su cabeza llevaba puesta una toalla .El muchacho se encontraba levemente empapado, notándose con mayor fuerza en su cabello deslizándose por este pequeñas gotitas de agua. También llevaba puesta una playera sin magas de color blanco marfil, la cual a primera vista parecía poseer la textura de una tela ligera y cómoda, acompañada de unos pantalones deportivos color café oscuro, en sus pies llevaba unas pantuflas color verde oscuro, por ultimo y no menos importante, un libro color marrón que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-"¡Perdona Shaoran por venir tan temprano, disculpa no quise molestarte!, no sabía que estabas bañándote"- se disculpó algo apenada la joven, mientras el muchacho con una de sus manos se restregaba levemente la toalla sobre cabeza.

-"No Sakura, no te disculpes, yo te dije que vinieras hoy, no te preocupes por favor"-dijo el joven, mientras se sentaba en el mismo sofá en el que estaba la chica japonesa.

Shaoran repentinamente comenzó a mover su cabeza en todas direcciones, cómo si con los ojos buscase a algo o a alguien .Sakura un tanto extrañada con la reacción del joven chino iba a hacer una pregunta referente a su reacción, pero Li se adelanto a ese acto.

-"Sakura ¿y tus guardianes?.Pensé que estarían aquí, sobretodo el peluche ese bueno para nada"-preguntó con cierto tono de curiosidad haciendo además un hincapié algo despectivo al referirse al pequeño Kero.

-"No Shaoran"-le respondió Sakura mientras bajaba levemente su cabeza-"Aún no les he contado nada, prefiero ver primero aquel libro del cual me hablaste, y así poder enseñárselos. No quiero preocuparlos sin tener nada concreto aún"-exclamó mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, teniendo nuevamente aquel semblante sonriente.

El joven respondió a la sonrisa de Sakura, sabía que ella siempre se preocupaba mucho por el resto, sobre todo por la gente que quería, sabía que era así y esa era una de las cualidades que le encantaba de ella. Li se desconecto unos segundos de sus pensamientos, sabia la razón de la visita de la Sakura, asimismo puso el libro que cargaba sobre la mesa de centro del vestíbulo. Era un libro de tamaño mediado, la tapa era dura y en ella habían dibujados símbolos similares a la luna y el sol, muy parecido a la portada del libro de las cartas Clow, pero lo que envolvía a la luna y sol eran signos totalmente diferentes, además de poseer una escritura inteligible para Sakura. La joven observo con suma curiosidad el libro, mientras posaba su mano sobre la tapa percibió asimismo un poder mágico que emergía de este, cuando iba a abrir la tapa noto que este no se abría, lo intento más de una vez, pero fue inútil.

-"¿Shaoran qué ocurre?.No quiere abrir"

-"Es que este libro no es como los otros, solo las personas con poderes mágicos pueden abrirlo Sakura, pero debes manifestarlo un poco..."-dijo Shaoran en un tono serio volcando sus ojos en el libro.

El muchacho cerro sus ojos, apoyo su mano sobre este y manifestó un poco de su poder mágico ,en ese instante el libro comenzó a emitir un brillo de fulgurante abriéndose casi en el acto, asombrando a la card captors .

-"Adelante"- le ofreció el joven, entregándoselo a la muchacha en sus manos-"Cuando comiences a leerlo usa tu poder mágico es la única forma de entender el significado de sus palabras".

Esta lo recibió y comenzó a observarlo, pasando página por página. En este venían escrito un sinfín de cosas, a primera vista el lenguaje era ininteligible, pero recordando las palabras del Li, Sakura concentro su aura mágica dirigiéndola al libro, en eso las letras pasaron de ser extrañas escrituras indescriptibles a un japonés perfectamente entendible para ella.

-"El libro se adecua a la persona que lo posea, independiente de quien sea, pero solo personas con poderes mágicos son capaces de leerlo…"-le comentó Li.

La card captor dirigió una mirada al joven asintiéndole. Volvió a volcar su mirada en el libro, ahora todo era más claro, había escrito un sinfín de cosas, desde hechizos, rituales mágicos, objetos, animales… cosas que ella desconocía totalmente. Mientras lo observaba con detención se detuvo abruptamente en una página de este, clavándose sus ojos de manera instantánea. Shaoran lo noto de inmediato, no se extraño con la reacción de Sakura sabia el perfectamente el motivo por el cual la joven se había detenido.

La página describía lo que le había relatado Shaoran sobre aquel demonio, y esto decía:

_**Hēi'an**_: _Ser de energía sobrenatural, de procedencia desconocida y enigmática. La oscuridad es su dominio, el temor su alimento… demonio custodiado por la familia Li. Regido por la luna roja, pero al mismo tiempo aprisionado por el sello custodio por la eternidad…hasta el final de los tiempos…._

-"Solo esto…¡No hay mas Shaoran, es muy poca información!"-se expresó con confundida la muchacha.

-"Lo sé, sé que es muy poco…"- le contestó Li con cierto lamento en aquello.

-"Se ve que es algo incierto todavía todo esto, pero no cabe duda que está relacionado con lo que aquella voz me dijo, al menos lo concerniente al "_sello de la luna roja_"-exclamò Sakura

-"Debes consultar con tus guardianes, o con Hiragisawa"-le recomendó seriamente el joven chino.

La muchacha asintió, dándole toda la razón, con énfasis

-"¿Me dejarías llevarme el libro, para mostéaselo a Yue y Kero?"-preguntó la card captor.

-"¿Ah? …claro"- respondió algo dubitativo el joven. El libro era importante en su familia, era algo que se cuidaba mucho, pero sabía que si Sakura lo necesitaba el no se lo negaría-"Cualquier cosa que necesites solo dime, ¿está bien?".

-"Está bien Shaoran lo sé" -respondió agradecida la muchacha-"¡No te preocupes cuidare este libro!, se lo importante que es para ti y tu familia… estas pistas pueden servirnos y si seguimos investigando podremos saber porque ocurren estas cosas tan crue…"-no alcanzo a terminar su frase, no pudo y sonrió como siempre mostrando una expresión positiva en su rostro, pero sus ojos ocultaban otra cosa, una sentimiento ,un pequeño pesar ,una carga que aún se mantenía desde el terrible incidente del templo Tsukimine, acentuando esto mientras llevaba el libro a su pecho y lo sostenía con fuerza.

El joven chino repentinamente cambio su semblante a uno mucho más serio, mirando a Sakura con cierto arrojo en su mirada -"No es el libro lo más importante para mí, er-eres-eres tu Sakura, yo quiero poder…"-balbuceó sin terminar aquella frase, posando gentilmente su mano temblorosa en el rostro de Sakura con gran ternura.

-"Sha-Shaoran"-exclamó sorprendida y algo nerviosa al notar lo que Li había hecho, pero no se alejo de él o algo parecido, solo lo observo en silencio, como si con aquello entendiese la razón por la cual el joven había hecho eso.

Li Shaoran podía ver en los ojos de la muchacha que a ella todo aquello le afectaba mucho, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. El sentía que ella no estaba como siempre, que su mirada se perdía un poco, como si pensara en otra cosa, había notado algo en su actitud desde hacía unos días, mejor dicho desde aquel fatídico día del templo Tsukimine. La joven intentaba ocultarlo, pero él la conocía y sabia lo que sus ojos demostraban ,la preocupación, la responsabilidad que sentía, y la carga que conllevaba aquello, no sabía como auxiliarla, solo sabía que haría lo posible para que estuviese lo más tranquila posible, él quería ayudarla , quería protegerla…

Los dos se observaron en silencio, las palabras en ocasiones no son necesarias cuando los ojos son quienes hablan. Aquel instante se mantuvo detenido en el tiempo para ellos, pero en la realidad aquello solo duro pocos segundos tristemente.

-"¡Ahh estoy toda empapada!"- se quejó Meiling ofuscada. La joven china recién había llegado al departamento entrando toda mojada y sucia, llego rápidamente al vestíbulo donde sus ojos se posaron en Sakura y Shaoran, este último aún tenía su mano en el rostro de la muchacha .

-"Parece que interrumpo algo"-rio pícaramente la joven mientras los miraba con cierta complicidad. Shaoran y Sakura al notar aquel comentario se separaron nerviosos, cubiertos sus rostros por un excesivo rubor en sus mejillas.

-"¿Ahh , aún se ponen nerviosos?¡No puedo creerlo!"-les recrimino la chica reprendiéndolos un poco.

-¿Qué te ocurrió Meiling? ¿Por qué estas toda sucia y mojada?-le preguntó su primo, intentando desviar el tema.

-"¿Ahh?, bueno es que como sabes ahora salgo a correr en las mañanas, como ya no vamos a la escuela, no puedo estar sin hacer nada, ¡tú sabes lo magnifica atleta que soy Shaoran!"-exclamó llena de confianza, y con el típico pequeño ego personal que la caracterizaba."Bueno mientras corría había un charco en la calle, un auto paso sobre este y me llego toda el agua del charco y….¡ach-achuu!".

-"¡Oh no vayas a pescar un resfriado Meiling!-exclamó preocupada Sakura al escuchar el estornudo proveniente de la joven china.

-"¡No te preocupes Sakura!, es imposible que una gran atleta como yo pesque un resfriado con tan poco"-dijo enérgicamente. Li dio un suspiro de conformidad, ya que estaba acostumbrado al carácter de su prima.

Gracias a la llegada de Meiling el ambiente había adquirido un aire más agradable. Luego de aquello, mientras Meiling se secaba con la toalla que Shaoran le cedió esta iba a preguntarle a Sakura la razón de su visita mañanera, pero la joven japonesa no le dio tiempo, ya que a los pocos minutos Sakura se despidió de ambos cortésmente y se retiro de la casa de los Li, con un aire más tranquilo y sereno en su corazón.

* * *

Mientras Sakura se dirigía a su hogar recordó que en la tarde de ese mismo dia todos se iban a juntar para el entrenamiento, que ya se había hecho como una especie rutina, Sakura estaba a punto de lograr que la carta espejo fuera una con ella, había estado practicando con Seth y de alguna forma sentía cada vez más que la carta iba fundiéndose con ella. El joven norteamericano le había aconsejado también practicar sola para así avanzar más rápido. Mientras iba camino a su casa pensaba en todas aquellas cosas que habían ocurrido, interiorizándose cada vez más en ella, calando en lo más hondo de su ser, pero de alguna forma ya estaba más tranquila, tenía algo más concreto, sabía que aquel libro le daría alguna luz, una respuesta, tenía que ser.

-"¡Se que todo estará bien!"- se repitió de manera positiva y alentadora para sí misma, oprimiendo al mismo tiempo aquel libro contra su pecho, sujetándolo con más fuerza. No tardo mucho en llegar a casa, aún era de mañana. En ese momento cuando entraba vio que Yukito estaba en la sala de estar completamente solo.

-"¡Yukito, buenos días!"-saludó algo extrañada la joven al verlo tan temprano en su casa, pero al mismo tiempo inclinando su cabeza en pos del saludo.

-"¡Buenos días Sakura!"-le contestó cortésmente el joven.

-"¿Qué haces aquí Yukito?"-preguntó intrigada la muchacha.

-"¡Oh bueno veras!… Touya me invito a desayunar, pero noto que faltaban alimentos para el desayuno, así que fue a comprar algunas cosas"-contestó risueñamente Tsukishiro.

Sakura contestó a la sonrisa del joven, pero no tardo mucho en poner un semblante serio, mientras apretada contra su pecho el libro que llevaba en las manos.

-"Yukito..."-dijo algo nerviosa la joven dirigiendo una mirada tímida a este-"…Necesito hablar con…"

-"¿Yue no?"-terminó por completar la frase Yukito, esbozando una sonrisa.

La joven asintió, aún no estaba acostumbrada a la idea de decirle a Yukito que cambiase de forma, pero no había tiempo ya para tantos rodeos. Unas enormes alas cubrieron al joven Tsukushiro, dando origen al guardián de la luna Yue.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"-preguntó el guardián alado con su usual tono frio.

La joven le relato todos los hechos, sin omitir detalle, mientras al mismo tiempo le enseñaba el libro que Shaoran le había facilitado. Yue lo tomó en sus manos y noto la fuerza mágica que emanaba de este, dándose cuenta que el libro solamente podía ser abierto con magia. La expresión en el rostro de Yue denotaba cierto asombro, pero al mismo tiempo incertidumbre, ya que jamás había escuchado sobre aquel demonio al cual Sakura se refería, solo leyendo lo que decía el libro pudo hacerse una idea. Al terminar de leer la página dedicada a aquel demonio solo hizo una pregunta.

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?"-preguntó severamente Yue.

-"Veras Yue, no quise preocuparte, quería al menos tener algo más concreto…" -le respondió suavemente la muchacha, inclinando su cabeza levemente.

-"Está bien"-dijo dando un leve suspiro, como si de alguna forma hubiese entendido las razones de su joven ama -"Debemos decirle esto a Kerberos".

La joven asintió de manera enérgica, dándole la razón a Yue. Este la observo unos segundos en absoluto silencio, y luego le dijo "No debes preocuparte tanto por nosotros, somos tus guardianes, estamos aquí para ayudarte"-exclamó seriamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

La joven no pudo evitar sentirse feliz con lo que había escuchado, sabia como era Yue, algo distante y frio, pero en el fondo siempre se preocupaba, aunque con su actitud quisiera demostrar lo contrario.

-"Kerberos, Yue y las cartas Clow…"-dijo la muchacha mirando a su guardián ,el cual al escuchar que se dirigía a él volteo nuevamente su mirada en dirección a su ama -"…son criaturas que viven gracias a los poderes mágicos que existen dentro de mi corazón, por lo tanto quiero transmitirles con mis poderes felicidad, quiero que vivan felices ,creo que por eso no quise preocuparlos…"-terminó diciendo mientras su mirada se inclinaba, sus ojos se cerraban y su rostro marcaba una sonrisa llena de cariño y calidez .El guardián quedo en silencio, sus ojos reflejaban algo enigmático, mientras que su corazón por unos segundos recordó algo que ya creía olvidado dentro de su memoria.

Sakura repentinamente abrió sus ojos, sintió algo sobre su cabeza, levanto su rostro y vio que la mano de Yue estaba sobre su cabeza "Lo sé"-respondió el guardián con un tono un poco más cálido que el se costumbre. Sakura lo miró directo a los ojos y noto algo extraño, una cierta melancolía que emanaba de ellos, pero no lo sabía con certeza.

-"Ve a decirle a Kerberos, está en tu habitación, probablemente durmiendo"-dijo volviendo a su seriedad habitual quitando la mano de la cabeza de la muchacha. Esta asintió y sin mucha demora subió velozmente las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Yue quedo solo, pero más que eso su mente recorría otros lugares. Su memoria viajo en el tiempo, llegando a aquel día donde Clow había partido, recordando una frase pedida en el tiempo. Las penumbras de su memoria revelaron una habitación oscura, donde solo la luna era capaz de marcar las siluetas de tres seres, Kerberos ,Yue y sentado en un sillón el mago Clow…

"_Kerberos,Yue y las cartas Clow…son criaturas que viven gracias a los poderes mágicos que existen dentro de mi corazón, por lo tanto, aunque yo deje de existir quiero que ustedes vivan felices al lado de su nuevo dueño…"_

-"Dijo casi lo mismo que Clow aquel día…"-exclamó Yue casi balbuceante para sí, su corazón se oprimió unos segundos. Siempre había querido mucho a Clow, fue una persona especial, la más importante, su creador, por eso cuando Clow dijo que partiría Yue fue el más reacio a aceptar tales términos, no podía ser posible no podía. Por eso se dijo a sí mismo _"__**No aceptare que nadie jamás ocupe el lugar de Clow Reed, ¡jamás!...**__"_.Pero aquella pequeña, aquella niña había comenzado a calar en su corazón, sentía aprecio y cariño por ella desde hacia tiempo, no sabía cómo, pero solo sabía que así era, y la iba ayudar en este nuevo desafío, aunque ni él ni nadie sabía el incierto destino que muy pronto se les revelaría…

* * *

Como ya iba siendo costumbre, aquella tarde nuevamente se encontraban entrando Sakura y sus amigos, conformados el chico norteamericano, Li Shaoran y los dos guardianes todos ellos en el parque pingüino, el cual de alguna forma se había convertido en un punto recurrente y cómodo para aquello. Meiling y Tomoyo ese día no encontraban presentes, en el caso de Meiling había pescado un resfriado debido a su incidente con el charco de agua, y a pesar de su insistencia en querer estar presente ese día, de manera lamentable Shaoran se lo prohibió rotundamente o si no podría enfermarse aun mas ,en el caso de Tomoyo su madre ese día iba a estar en casa y esta deseaba compartir más tiempo con su hija.

El ambiente era tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo todos los presentes tanto Sakura , Li , Kero y Yue sabían la existencia de aquel demonio, mientras que el joven Ora aún desconocía todo lo que había acontecido en aquellos 3 días, Sakura pensaba relatarle los hechos, luego de terminar el entrenamiento.

Sakura mientras tanto estaba con la carta espejo en la mano. La carta emanaba una energía que tenia totalmente cubierta a su dueña. Todos observaban en silencio y con asombro como la energía de aquella carta iba acoplándose a la card captor, mientras que la muchacha iba internalizándola de manera serena y totalmente concentrada .De repente sin previo aviso el aura que desprendía la carta desapareció, y solo Sakura quedo con aquel dejo de luz ,la muchacha abrió sus ojos precipitadamente y el luz que la cubría de extinguió.

-"¡Lo conseguí, lo conseguí!"-gritó llena de felicidad dando pequeños brincos donde estaba, al fin la carta se había acoplado perfectamente a ella

-"_Great , congratulation_ Sakura!"-la felicitó Seth esbozando una sonrisa llena de confianza-"Es un gran primer paso, ahora podrás ir haciendo tu sola, pero de todas formas te estaré vigilando"-dijo el joven

-"¡Gracias Seth, te estoy muy agradecida!"-le dio las gracias inclinando su cabeza muy a la usanza japonesa. Todos los presentes se mostraron contentos, adquiriendo el ambiente un sabor dulce.

-"Sakura …lo conseguiste"-se acerco Li posando su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha. Sakura noto en los ojos de Li la mirada silenciosa y tierna.

-Si -le respondió Sakura correspondiendo la mirada, con ternura, dentro de aquel silencio cómplice que era solo de ellos.

-"Bueno creo que por hoy es todo, y aún falta para el toque de queda deberíamos celebrar ¿no te parece?, los invito a mi departamento, obviamente puede venir el Little guardian y tu otro guardián"- propusó Seth amablemente al grupo, pero no sin mirar de reojo a Li, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa un tanto burlona a este. Shaoran al notar aquello lo miro, como ya era usual, con una expresión que rayaba entre la indignación y el enfado.

-"No estoy acostumbrado a esas cosas, prefiero no ir"-le respondió fríamente Yue, volviendo de hielo el ambiente-"Pero si Kerberos y Sakura quieren ir, que vayan"-sugirió en el mismo tono frio, pero no tan serio como el comentario anterior

-"¡Great!, ¿entonces vienen?" -volvió a preguntar a Sakura y Kero

-"¿Sabes _little guardian_?"- se dirigió Seth a Kero-"Tengo unos dulces americanos que venden acá en Japón , son b_rownies_, se que te van a encantar"

-"¡Oh siiiiiiiiiii! ¡Sakura vayamos!"- exclamó lleno de felicidad, desprendiendo de sus ojos un enorme brillo casi despampanante para cualquiera que lo viese.

-"¡Kero eres un glotón, lo único que te interesa es comer!"-le reprendió Sakura-"Seth te agradezco la invitación, pero por ahora no puedo, hay algo que tengo que hacer en mi casa"-se disculpó la muchacha, viniéndosele a su memoria aquel libro y pensando si podía averiguar algo más.

-"_Ohh, ok …. understand_"-exclamó algo resignado el joven "_Well_, de todas formas mi invitación sigue en pie, algún día ven a mi apartamento, tu y _little guardian_ serán más que bienvenidos"- reiterando nuevamente su invitación acercándose a la joven y poniendo brazo en el hombro de la muchacha, consiguiendo un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas blancas de la muchacha.

Li le dirigió una mirada llena de indignación y profundo malestar al norteamericano. A Shaoran no le agradaba desde el comienzo la confianza que tenia con Sakura, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ambos para intervenir como era ya costumbre.

-"Se nota que este muchacho es muy agradable y educado, no como otros mocosos que conozco"-se refirió Kero en un tono burlón miradando de reojo a Li.

-"¡Lo muñecos glotones que solo piensan en comer deberían guardar silencio!"-le respondió molesto Li.

-¡Que dijiste chiquillo!...¿Quieres pelea?-le contestó agresivamente Kero. Los dos se miraron ferozmente, no apartando sus pupilas uno del otro.

-"¡Por favor muchachos…!"-suplicó algo nerviosa Sakura, ya que veía como de ambos emana una feroz chispa combatiente

-"Jejej esto está mejor de lo que pensé"-rio pícaramente Seth, disfrutando de aquel espectáculo

El ambiente estaba más tranquilo, podría decirse que armonioso, pero esa atmosfera no siempre puede ser eterna. Como el miedo paraliza los sentidos, nuestros jóvenes héroes se sintieron inquietos en un lapso de tiempo increíblemente corto, sintieron una presencia que emana fuera de la _Kekai_ De repente dirigieron sus ojos a una de las esquinas de la_ Kekai_, notaron que una fuerza extraña se manifestaba, y que esta misma comenzaba a abrir un pequeño orificio el cual gradualmente se agrado en unos pocos aquel agujero vieron como entraba un hombre misterioso cubierto totalmente por una capucha negra que ocultaba su rostro, mientras el aguajero volvía a cerrarse dejando a todos nuevamente dentro de la _Kekai_.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"-preguntaron amenazantes Yue y Kero. Él pequeño Kero se transformó rápidamente en su forma de portentosa e imponente bestia guardiana.

Aquel sujeto guardo absoluto silencio, sin previo aviso de su mano emano un misterioso brillo blanco, el cual se materializo en una extraña espada color plateado. Su mango tenía unas peculiares terminaciones rectas, casi como un cuadrado, mientras que la punta de la espada tenía una terminación semicircular de la cual nacían tres puntas de mediana estatura, proporcionales al porte del arma

-"¡Nos va a atacar!"-dijeron al unisonó Li y Seth preparándose para combatir.

El aura del sujeto encapuchado tenía una amenazante presencia, que emanaba de manera tan natural que el ambiente adquirió en un corto lapso un aire sombrío y lúgubre.

-"¿¡Quién eres!"-preguntó preocupada Sakura, mientras al mismo tiempo se preparaba junto con las cartas y su báculo para combatir

-"No es algo que te incumba chiquilla"- habló aquel misterioso sujeto en un tono severo. Y sin más corrió en dirección a la muchacha velozmente en pos de ataque.

-"¡Escudo!"-conjuró la muchacha a tiempo, conteniendo con dificultad el severo ataque de la espada del sujeto. Del arma emanaba una poderosa energía oscura, la cual estaba ejerciendo una enorme fuerza y presión sobre la card captors. Los presentes quedaron estupefactos, todo había sido muy rápido sin darles tiempo siquiera para reaccionar, rápidamente todos se acercaron en una disposición de ataque, intentando ayudar Sakura, que aún se encontraba bajo el enorme yugo del enemigo.

-"¡Dios del trueno ven!"- conjuró ferozmente Li usando uno de sus talismanes, mientras que Seth Kero y Yue simultáneamente atacaban con sus poderes.

El sujeto de la capucha dejo libre una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra aún sujetaba la espada que seguía ejerciendo una intensa presión sobre Sakura, no dejándola siquiera poder moverse .Creó el encapuchado velozmente una poderosa barrera impidiendo así el ataque conjunto de los amigos de Sakura, al mismo tiempo y de un salto se alejo de todos tan rápido como había atacado.

-"¿Estás bien Sakura?"- se acercó sumamente preocupado Li a la muchacha

-"S-sí Shaoran, est-estoy bien"-le contestó la muchacha nerviosamente.

Yue atacó sin más demora acercándose velozmente al misterioso encapuchado, conjurando sus poderes, mientras Kero lo respaldó exhalando una enorme bola de fuego. El sujeto rápidamente desapareció evitando el ataque, dejando a los guardianes perplejos y desconcertados.

-"¡Detrás de ustedes!"-gritó alarmado Seth.

Los guardianes no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, ya que aquel sujeto con suma rapidez atacó desprendiendo de su espada dos ataques de magia, casi como dos formidables rayos oscuros que cortaron el aire en una milésima de segundo azotando prácticamente a los guardianes con un poder descomunal contra el suelo .Ya en el piso ambos guardianes notaron que él encapuchado se acerco con pasos silenciosos y se puso delante de extraño ser no enunció palabra alguna solo los contemplo silenciosamente mientras yacían débiles en el piso. El sujeto levantó su espada en dirección al cielo y cruelmente volvió a arremeter contra ellos repitiendo el mismo ataque, dejándolos prácticamente inconscientes

-"¡Kero! ¡Yue!"-gritó alarmada Sakura al ver el estado se sus guardianes.-"¡Tiempo!"-conjuró sin demora la card captors, dejando a todos detenidos en con la carta, incluido aquel misterio sujeto. Sakura estaba a punto de sacar a sombra, pero en aquel momento no se dio cuenta que desde el suelo emergió un siniestro halo negro, el cual la aprisionó potentemente y no lo dejo salir a pesar de las fuerza que ella ponía en ello, dejando caer su báculo y la carta sobra.

-"No seas tonta niña, tiempo no funciona conmigo"-dijo una voz escabrosa, Sakura notó que esta provenía del sujeto encapuchado, el cual por medio de su espada se había librado sin problemas del conjuro de tiempo. La carta "tiempo" perdió su fuerza, volviendo en un instante todo a la normalidad. Aún Kero y Yue estaban muy débiles para levantarse, mientras Shaoran y Seth despertaron del transe de tiempo y vieron como Sakura estaba aprisionada. El misterioso encapuchado observo silenciosamente a los muchachos, luego levantó su espada dirigiendo su enigmático rostro hacia Sakura La espada se iluminó nuevamente preparando un ataque contra la card captors, Shaoran precipitadamente se interpuso frenando aquel intentó de ataque.

-"¡No te le acerques, ni te atrevas a tocarla!"-lo amenazó desafiante Li, impregnada su voz de coraje y determinación, agitando su espada para proteger a Sakura. En ese instante Seth también atacó al sujeto con varios ataques de energía, pero fueron fácilmente contenidos por medio de la barrera que el sujeto creo nuevamente sin dificultad, pero esta vez devolviéndole los ataques, los cuales el muchacho logro esquivar con cierta aprieto. Shaoran iba a atacarlo en ese intervalo de distracción.

-"¡Dios del fuego ven!"-conjuró Li, cuando estaba punto de lanzar el ataque notó una extraña aura que emanaba del sujeto, diferente a la oscura que tenía. Hubo algo en ella que lo dejo con una extraña sensación que no entendía, desconcentrándolo un poco, lo cual hizo que su ataque fuese más lento de lo habitual.

-"¡Chiquillo tonto!, es esencial atacar a tiempo"-dijo burlonamente el encapuchado. Rápidamente concentro una descomunal cantidad de energía en su espada, atacando al muchacho con esta .Li intentó detenerlo, pero tan grande era la fuerza que emana de su enemigo que ya no pudo contenerlo por más tiempo, impactando ese agresivo poder a Li de frente, recibiendo todo el ataque que lo lanzo sin misericordia contra un árbol azotándolo con una fuerza bestial. El muchacho al momento de impactarse quedo con las pupilas abiertas, congeladas, para luego caer casi como un costal pesado en el suelo, totalmente herido quedando inconsciente.

-"¡Shaorannn!"-dio un grito desesperado Sakura, brotando de sus ojos lagrimas de angustia, intentaba liberarse con desesperación, pero le era imposible.

-"¡Maldición!"- exclamó enajenado Seth para sí mismo al ver que todo aquello había ocurrido en tan solo unos minutos, sin el poder siquiera hacer algo. Atacó como pudo al sujeto, uso una poderosa energía que emanaba del suelo transformándose en múltiples rayos que cortaban el aire en un suspiro, casi como si fueran filosas cuchillas, pero el enemigo se anticipaba increíblemente a todo lo que arremetía contra él. Le devolvió sus ataques con una enorme facilidad, haciendo que uno de estos impactara y a la vez diera un golpe certero en su pierna derecha. El muchacho pudo evadirlo solo un poco, pero le fue casi imposible en su totalidad, se escucho como un golpe seco chocaba contra su pierna, el ruido del crujir de un hueso se hizo presente, y prácticamente hizo que cayera de golpe muchacho cayese sobre este .A pesar del dolor el joven intentaba levantarse pero le era inútil, solo podía arrastrarse en el piso torpemente y con dificultad.

Sakura intentaba desesperadamente zafarse, pero cada vez le era más difícil, usaba todo su poder mágico, pero sentía que cada vez que intentaba eso, iba perdiendo sus fuerzas.

Casi como pasos de ultratumba, sintió como el sujeto se acercaba a ella, quedando finalmente frente a ella.

-"¡Déjala!"-le gritaron Yue y Kero que se habían despertado con enorme dificultad, mientras intentaban levantarse, pero el sujeto uso una poderosa fuerza mágica aprisionando a los caídos Yue y Kero en un enorme halo negro de energía.

-"¡Ya basta!"- gritó desesperada Sakura-¿Por qué?¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿qué quieres?-le preguntó llorando la joven al sujeto, mientras veía como todos sus amigos habían caído.

El sujeto no respondió, solo el silencio era la respuesta de aquel momento, sus amigos estaban caídos, solo ella estaba en pie, y nada podía hacer. De los labios de aquel misterioso encapuchado comenzaron a moverse, como si fuese a decir algo en aquel silencio absoluto.

-"Solo elimino obstáculos, eso es todo"-respondió secamente y de golpe. La figura de aquel individuo era portentosa y amenazante, Sakura jamás se había enfrentado a algo así. De repente alzo la espada, apuntando con esta a la joven, dando toda la intención de dar un golpe fulminante y certero. El brillo de la espada reflejaba los ojos claros y verdes de la muchacha los cuales quedaron absortos en aquella arma, como si fuese lo último que vería en su vida. El golpe avanzo en estrepito y mientras cortaba el aire en aquel terrible preámbulo de una inevitable muerte, se detuvo precipitadamente justo antes de llegar donde Sakura. La joven no entendía lo que ocurría, pero dentro de aquel terrible silencio escucho como una voz casi fantasmal se apoderaba de todo el lugar

-"¡_Detente!, está bien con eso, vuelve…"-_le ordenó una extraña voz al encapuchado

El encapuchado se detuvo sin siquiera dudarlo, y tan rápido como había llegado desapareció en las penumbras que el mismo había formado. El halo que sujetaba a Sakura se disolvió cuando el sujeto desapareció. La joven cayó, chocando levemente sus rodillas contra el suelo de aquella plaza . La _Kekai_ había desaparecido hacia unos instantes, dejando entrar las penumbras de la noche que cubrían sin misericordia aquel terrible espectáculo que había acontecido…

* * *

**Chan chan chan… capítulo VII jejejje. Espero que les haya gustado, como podrán darse cuenta tiene más acción que el anterior y sobre todo, al fin el enemigo, de alguna manera, ataca directamente. A todo esto la espada de este enemigo fue inspirada levemente en la espada de Aqua (personaje de la saga de "Kingdom Hearts:Birth by Sleep")**

**Bueno como siempre agradezco los reviews de Masg (ajajaj infaltables y leales, gracias amiga T_T snifff) y el de aniithacullen (me alegro que el capitulo anterior te gustase, se hizo con cariño :D)**

**Bueno sin más que decir, se les agradece por leer la historia. Espero ansiosa su reviews, siendo estos una gran motivación para esta pobre escritora ejejej. Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo lectores, bye byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D**


	8. Girasoles y música

**Capítulo VIII**

**Girasoles y música**

-"Ahh..".-se escuchó un balbuceo torpe proveniente de la voz de un muchacho.

El muchacho se sentía muy aturdido para entender lo que ocurría, todo a su alrededor estaba envuelto por una espesa y densa neblina. Paulatinamente comenzó a disiparse dejando entrever algo. No lo distinguía con claridad solo sabía que algo lo rodeaba, pero gradualmente fue capaz de captar en la lejanía del extraño lugar unos pequeños colores que se acercaban a la gama de los verdes y amarillos.

-"¿Qué?¿Qué es esto?"-se preguntó confundido Shaoran. Sin previo aviso todo comenzó a cobrar una especie de lucidez, los colores pudieron distinguirse con absoluta claridad y fueron capaces de adquirir forma definitiva delante de sus cansados ojos. Con asombro observó como estos cubrían el lugar y al poco tiempo noto que se encontraba rodeado por un enorme jardín de girasoles, extrañamente aquel paraje parecía como si se extendiese hacia el infinito.

-"¿Gi-girasoles?"-se manifestó algo confundido. Sus ojos seguían expresando desconcierto, intentando al mismo tiempo buscar una respuesta, pero aquello no duro mucho. Súbitamente se percató que una especie de sombra extraña se acercaba rápidamente hacia él y como un devorador amenazante comenzó a cubrir con su manto oscuro aquel hermoso y extraño lugar.

-"¡No, no detente!"-gritó angustiado Shaoran, mientras la fulminante sombra consumía aquel lugar acercándose cada vez más a él. Todo comenzó a desvanecerse, se volvió borroso, la oscuridad habían consumido todo, paulatinamente aquella oscuridad comenzó a desvanecerse dando lugar a una imagen más nítida que poco a poco comenzó a adquirir una forma definitiva.

-"¿Shaoran?"- preguntó preocupada Meiling al ver que el joven chino abría con dificultad sus ojos. Al estar sus ojos completamente abiertos, pudo ver claramente que aquella figura borrosa era su prima inundada por una expresión llena de preocupación.

-"¡Al fin despertaste!"- exclamó extremadamente contenta Meiling, y en un acto impulsivo se abalanzo sobre su primo dándole un enorme y fuerte abrazo.

-"¡Mei..Meiling!.. Me… es-estas as-asfixiando…"-balbuceó el joven chino con dificultad, sintiendo como se le iba el aire con el fuerte abrazo de su prima, pasando así de un color normal a un azul intenso en pocos segundos.

-"¡Oh perdona!"- lo soltó rápidamente Meiling al percatarse que casi asfixiaba al pobre muchacho. Shaoran al sentirse liberado intento tomar suficientes bocanadas de aire para volver a su color normal.

-"Había olvidado lo fuerte que es Meiling" - pensó un tanto angustiado, mientras seguía tomando aire. Ya más recuperado Li no tardo en notar donde se encontraba. Estaba en una habitación blanca acostado sobre una extraña cama que desconocía. En un principio su cabeza no fue capaz de unir las piezas y entender lo que sucedía, al mismo tiempo un fuerte dolor penetró en su cabeza como un rayo fulminante.

-"¡Ahh!" -se quejó tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos intentando menguar su molestia, pero él muchacho se percató en ese instante algo extraño, sintió que algo rodeaba su cabeza ,al parecer una especie de tela cubría gran parte de su cráneo. Extrañado y algo desconcertado ante el hecho, casi por instinto natural inclinó levemente su cabeza, y para su sorpresa noto que su hombro y gran parte del pecho también estaban cubiertos por vendas-"¿Qu-Qué paso?¿Qué es esto?"

-"Shaoran…estas en un hospital. Sakura te trajo anoche… nos conto todo lo sucedido y…"

-" ¡Sakura dios! ¡Ella…! ¿¡Está bien!"- le interrumpió abruptamente Li, demostrando una expresión llena de angustia al recordar lo sucedido.

-"Tranquilo, ella está bien, déjame contarte todo…" -le respondió preocupada Meiiling intentando tranquilizar un poco a su primo. La joven china le relato todo, le conto que anoche junto con el joven norteamericano lo habían traído malherido al hospital, además de avisarles a todos lo que había sucedido .También le conto que en el hospital dieron la escusa de que unos pandilleros habían golpeado al muchacho, para así no levantar sospechas. Shaoran escuchó detenidamente, a pesar de sentir con persistencia el dolor que no cesaba en su cabeza, asimismo por su memoria pasaban rápidamente las imágenes de los recuerdos de aquella caótica batalla.

-"El doctor dijo que tenias heridas en el hombro, cabeza y parte del pecho de mediana gravedad, pero que lo más importante por ahora era que despertases, que eso era lo esencial… ¡Qué alivio que hayas despertado Shaoran, no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenias a todos! "-al decir esto la joven china no pudo evitar dar un enorme suspiro de alivio, mientras que su mirada adquiría una expresión llena de felicidad y satisfacción al ver que al fin el muchacho estaba despierto y consciente.

En ese preciso instante Wei entró en la habitación, este al ver a Shaoran despierto no pudo evitar formar una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, mientras se acercaba rápidamente al joven.

-"¡Joven Shaoran al fin ha despertado!, ¡Dios que alivio!.No sabe lo preocupado que estábamos por usted…"-exclamó Wei con una voz paternal y dulce .

-"No te preocupes Wei , ya estoy mejor"-respondió Shaoran agradecido, expresando en su semblante una tímida sonrisa como si con esto agradeciese el cariño y la preocupación que Wei sentía por él. El viejo sonrió de la misma manera, como si respondiese a esa amabilidad que él muchacho temía demostrar en ocasiones, pero aquello no duro mucho, ya que le mismo Wei recordó algo importante.

-"Joven Shaoran debemos avisarle de inmediato a la señorita Sakura que usted ha despertado, no sabe lo preocupada que estaba por usted, de hecho ella paso prácticamente toda la noche en su habitación.."

-"¿Qué?"- exclamó el muchacho

-"Sí, verá usted .Cuando la jovencita Sakura lo trajo al hospital se quedo toda la noche aquí, aviso en su casa y se quedo esperando a que usted despertase, solo hace unas pocas horas ella se fue a su casa, ya que con la señorita Meiling le sugerimos que descansara y volviera esta tarde a visitarlo nuevamente."

-"…Sakura…"- susurró tiernamente Li el nombre de la muchacha, pero aquello se vio interrumpido, ya que como un golpe de luz recordó algo importante.

-"¿Los guardianes, como están?… ¿y ese sujeto Ora como…" -preguntó preocupado Li, mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión de nerviosismo.

-"No se preocupe"-le interrumpió cortésmente Wei intentando aclarar las dudas del joven chino-"Al parecer las heridas de los guardianes no fueron tan graves como las suyas, la jovencita Sakura se encargo de ellos, mientas que el joven americano fue atendido en este mismo hospital, pero solo tenía algunas heridas leves y los doctores lo dieren de alta a las pocas horas"

Li exhalo un suspiro de alivio, al menos ahora sabia como se encontraban todos-"Lamento haberlos preocupado a todos"-se disculpó el joven inclinándose levemente en señal de respeto.

-"¡Shaoran no digas tonterías!, lo importante es que te recuperes, tienes que descansar, eso ordenó el doctor"- le dijo alegremente Meiling.

Repentinamente un extraño sonido salió del estomago de Li, emano de este un enorme crujido, de esos que solamente se dan cuando uno tiene mucha hambre. Shaoran al notar aquello no pudo evitar tocarse inmediatamente el estomago, mientras su rostro se enrojecía reflejando levemente lo avergonzado que se sentía por ello.

-"Debe tener hambre joven Shaoran no ha comido en todo el día, no se preocupe iré a avisarle a la enfermera para que le traiga algo para comer. Con su permiso joven"- al decir esto último Wei se retiro cortésmente en busca de la enfermera.

-"¡Bah!, la comida de los hospitales nunca ha sido buena, si estuviésemos en casa te prepararía uno de mis extraordinarios consomés, ¡tú sabes lo buena cocinera que soy!"- dijo muy confiada y enérgica Meiling . Pasaron unos instantes antes de que la muchacha china notase que no había recibido respuesta .Meiling se percató que Li no la estaba escuchando. Shaoran se veía algo distraído, como si estuviese en otro lugar, en otro momento.

-"…Shaoran…"- le llamó la muchacha algo extrañada, intentando captar la atención del joven chino

-"¡Oh, perdona!... ¿Qué me decías?"-preguntó de manera distraída reaccionado recién a lo que Meiling le decía.

-"¿Estas preocupado no es así?"-notó preocupada Meiling

El joven solo asintió, su mente viajaba por los recuerdos de aquella tortuosa batalla, pensando un sinfín de cosas respecto a eso, luego de un instante al fin pudo articular palabra, aunque estas no fueron las que Meiling esperaba- "Ese sujeto, es demasiado fuerte…no se… no sé si podremos vencerlo…"

-"¿Pero qué dices Shaoran? ¿De qué estás hablando?... ¡No pienses así! .Tú siempre has sido una persona llena de confianza Shaoran"-le reprendió Meling mientras que al mismo tiempo estaba sorprendida al escuchar lo que había dicho su primo.

-"¡Si solo lo hubieses visto Meiling! .Es algo fuera de este mundo, no pudimos hacer nada, nada… casi… casi elimina Sakura, y yo…"- contestó algo perturbado el muchacho, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-"…Shaoran…"-exclamó desconcertada Meiling al oír aquellas palabras

-"¡Yo fui un inútil no puede protegerla!"- exclamó embravecido apretando sus puños con enajenación y firmeza. La joven china no sabía que decir, prefirió guardar silencio, porque sabía que nada de lo que dijese en ese momento serviría.

-"¡Ah!" –gimió repentinamente Li tocándose la cabeza cerca de donde estaba la venda.

La muchacha lo observó preocupada y decidió en ese mismo instante hacer algo- "¡No te preocupes Shaoran!, ¡espérame un segundo!, ¡iré a avisarle al doctor de inmediato!"- exclamó preocupada la joven mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación en busca del doctor. La joven china salió dejando cerrada la puerta tras de sí, al estar fuera de la habitación Meiling se quedo unos segundos detenida cerca de la entrada con la cabeza levemente gacha.

-"…Shaoran…"-susurró la joven tan despacio que aquel nombre se desvaneció en el silencio.

En la habitación de Li el sol entraba con fuerza por la ventana iluminando todo, como si de alguna forma quisiese darle fuerzas al muchacho. Shaoran estaba en silencio, algo taciturno, mientras el dolor en su cabeza iba descendido levemente. Su vista no apuntaba a nada, su mirada estaba perdida, ya que aún le perturbaban aquellos pensamientos de la batalla. Solo hizo un leve gesto girando su cabeza en dirección a la ventana, mirando vasto y azul cielo que esta le mostraba. El joven guardaba silencio, solamente miraba con seriedad por aquella solitaria apertura.

-"Girasoles…hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en eso…"-susurró, mientras desviaba su mirada dándole la espalda al sol y al vasto cielo.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde en la casa de los Kinomoto, solo el constante "tic-tac" ensordecía el silencio presente en la casa. El padre de Sakura se encontraba en su trabajo, mientras que su hermano estaba estudiando en la universidad. Como una presencia fantasmal el silencio se extendía por cada esquina y recoveco de aquel lugar. Ni una sola alma parecía que estuviese presente, pero no tan lejos de allí comenzó escucharse un leve susurro, casi imperceptible, el cual provenía de la habitación de Sakura.

-"'¡Ah creo que aún me siento mal, necesito mas comida Sakura!"- se quejó el pequeño Kero, quien se encontraba instalado en su pequeña camita ubicada dentro del cajón de Sakura. El pequeño estaba recostado y vestido con un simpático gorrito de color blanco , de esos que pertenecen al complemento de los pijamas, a su vez estaba rodeado por una inmensa cantidad de dulces y golosinas que hubiesen podido alimentar a una nación entera.

-"¡Kero, ya te has comido 10 bolsas de golosinas, 12 pasteles y 4 tartas!"-le regañó Sakura con severidad mostrándole toda la suciedad y desorden que aquellas golosinas habían dejado en su pieza.

-"¡No digas eso Sakura! . Tú sabes que aún estoy débil, y un guardián tan gallardo y valiente como yo necesita alimentarse muy bien para recuperarse lo antes posible… entonces…¿qué hay de comer?"-preguntó ansioso esperando la respuesta de su joven ama.

Sakura solo dio un leve suspiro, resignándose al hecho de que Kero era un agujero sin fondo- "Mi hermano dejo preparado unos ravioles rellenos con verduras"

-¡Yupiiii, sííí!-gritó lleno de felicidad el pequeño.

-"No es momento para que comas Kerberos"-le recriminó con frialdad Yue, quién también se encontraba en la habitación de la muchacha, solo que estaba de pie en una esquina.

-"¡Es cierto Kero ,Yue tiene razón!, lo único que piensas es en comer, hasta hiciste que Seth te regala todos los Brwnies que llevaba en su mochila"-agregó Sakura llamándole la atención a Kero.

-"Yo solo intento disfrutar los placeres de la vida, además Seth es un buen muchacho y …¡no podía rechazar tan glorioso ofrecimiento!"- respondió tiernamente, mientras se quitaba el gorrito que tenia puesto.

Sakura volvió a dar un suspiro lleno de resignación, sabía que su pequeño guardián jamás cambiaria. A pesar del jovial ambiente que se percibía, detrás de todo aquello, se escondía el cruel recuerdo de lo ocurrido. Todo lo acontecido había sido muy repentino para todos, aún estaba fresco en la memoria de los guardias y la Card Captor. Sakura aún recordaba como los hechos se habían dando.

_Flaschback_

_- "¡Shaoran!" - se acercó angustiada Sakura corriendo al lugar donde Li yacía sin moverse. Al llegar donde Shaoran intentó voltearlo, pero se encontraba tan nerviosa que sus movimientos eran más topes de lo habitual .El muchacho se encontraba inconsciente, Sakura intentó despertarlo, pero el joven no reaccionaba._

_Seth también se acerco donde encontraba Sakura. El muchacho caminaba con cierta dificultad, debido al dolor que sentía en su pierna derecha causado por el ataque recibido .Con algo de demora llego donde Sakura y noto como la Card Captor con desesperación intentaba despertar al joven chino no consiguiendo nada como resultado._

_-"¿Seth te encuentras bien?"-preguntó la Card Captor preocupada al ver al joven herido._

_-"Tranquila yo estoy bien"-le respondió Seth-"Pero dime ¿cómo se encuentra él?"-preguntó al ver al ver a Li tirado en el suelo sin abrir sus ojos._

_-"¡Seth! ¡Shaoran… Shaoran no reacciona!"- exclamó sumamente nerviosa y angustiada la Card Captor._

_-"Esto está mal, esta inconsciente debemos llevarlo a un hospital" -sugirió preocupado Seth al ver el estado de Li. Seth junto con Sakura intentaron levantar el cuerpo de joven chino, pero en preciso instante la muchacha vio como sus guardianes, Kero y Yue, comenzaban a levantarse con dificultad._

_-"¡Por favor cuida un segundo a Shaoran!"-le pidió encarecidamente Sakura a Seth._

_-"Está bien, ve con ellos"- le contestó mientras sostenía a Li. _

_La muchacha se apresuró donde sus guardianes, intentando nerviosamente ayudarlos a levantarse. A pesar de que el semblante de Sakura quería mostrar tranquilidad le era casi imposible, había intentado con todas sus fuerzas contener aquel nudo que sentía en la garganta, pero el nerviosismo, además de lo ocurrido con Shaoran y toda aquella angustiosa situación le hizo imposible contenerlas por más tiempo, Estas brotaron naturalmente recorriendo su rostro sin darse Sakura cuenta de ello._

_-"No llores Sakura, estaremos bien"- le pidió Kero preocupado al ver la reacción de su ama, intentando tranquilizarla._

_-"Sí, nos repondremos…¡Ah!"- se quejó levemente Yue, poniéndose de pie con dificultad._

_-"¡De que están hablando!, ¡están mal heridos!…no pude ayudarlos yo…"- dijo de manera entrecortada y torpe Sakura. Como por un acto natural la muchacha rodeo a Kero con sus brazos por el cuello en un cálido y tierno abrazo. El guardián amarillo miro tiernamente a la joven, sabía que ella estaba sumamente preocupada por ellos, su corazón así lo denotaba._

_-"Sakura… es cierto lo que dice Yue nos repondremos rápidamente, gracias a ti"-exclamó el guardián amarillo intentado consolar amablemente a su dueña._

_-"¿Gracias a mi?"-preguntó confundida, mientras se secaba las lagrimas del rostro._

_-"Nosotros podremos curarnos gracias a tu energía mágica, dependemos de t de cierta forma, tu nivel mágico nos nutre y es como una cura que poco a poco va ayudando a que nos recuperemos si estamos mal heridos "-agregó Yue "Así que no te preocupes, nosotros estaremos bien dentro de un día"._

_-"¡Pe-pero…!"- exclamó dubitativa Sakura._

_-"¡Créenos Sakura!"-le sonrió tiernamente Kero-"Ese chiquillo es él que me preocupa, no se ve nada bien, nosotros somos seres mágicos podemos arreglárnoslas solos, pero él es humano…" _

_Sakura volteó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Li, viendo en aquel triste escenario como Seth lo cargaba con dificultad .Li aún no despertaba seguía inconsciente, Sakura aún se encontraba nerviosa, pero a pesar de ello la joven sabía que así no lograría nada y no podría ayudar a nadie. Al contemplar aquel panorama supo lo que debía hacer, ya no dudo más. Llamó a Tomoyo explicándole la delicada situación y esta de inmediato le prestó ayuda sin vacilar. Llevaron a Li a un hospital, luego fueron a dejar a Kero y a Yue en casa de Sakura, entrando los guardianes por la ventana de la habitación de la muchacha para no despertar sospechas .Sakura regresó al hospital junto con Tomoyo , donde inmediatamente se comunicaron con Meiling explicándole lo sucedido. La joven china sin demora le aviso a Wei .Ambos llegaron muy preocupados al hospital, encontrándose así con Sakura y Tomoyo. Luego de unas pocas horas el doctor se acercó al grupo diciéndoles que Li Shaoran estaba bien, solo tenía daños de mediana gravedad en el hombro, pecho y una contusión en la cabeza, pero como habían llegado a tiempo no había sido grave, solo debían esperar a que el joven despertarse, pero que aún así lo tendrían en observación._

_-"No se preocupen, despertará dentro de pocas horas, por ahora solo esta inconsciente. Dentro de todo la contusión fue muy fuerte, pero se ve que es un joven resistente por eso el daño no fue tan severo..."- explicó el doctor amablemente al grupo, tranquilizando a todos los presentes, que al fin habían encontrado un poco de alivio escuchando aquellas palabras._

_Fin del flashback_

-"Ahora debemos estar más preparados que nunca, aquél sujeto debe ser el que es más poderoso que Clow-"acotó Yue, impregnando el ambiente de intriga y prevención.

-"¡Es cierto, su poder es superior, no pudimos hacer nada contra él"-agregó enajenado Kero.

-"No… no es así"- aclaró Sakura seriamente.

-"¿De qué estás hablando, que quieres decir con eso?"-le preguntaron al unisonó Kero y Yue con desconcierto.

-"Cuando estábamos en la batalla, y aquel sujeto estaba decidido a asestarme el golpe final, en aquel preciso instante escuche una voz que le decía al encapuchado "_detente_", y este acató lo que aquella voz le decía en el acto. Ése es… ese es el verdadero enemigo que ha ocasionado todo esto…"-exclamó Sakura seriamente, mientras se apretaba las manos y cerraba los ojos preocupada.

- "¿A que... a que nos estamos enfrentado…?"-se cuestionó Kero con un tono incierto e intranquilo

-"No lo sé, pero de ahora en adelante daremos nuestro máximo esfuerzo, tenemos que averiguar quién es y ¡detenerlo a como dé lugar!"- afirmó con determinación y entereza la Card Captor poniéndose de pie. Sus guardianes no dijeron nada, solo observaron con admiración la valentía y determinación de su dueña. La joven les dirigió a ambos una mirada sincera y afectuosa, posteriormente Sakura tomo una pequeña mochila que se encontraba sobre su cama y se dirigió hacia a la puerta de su cuarto.

-"Vuelvo dentro de un rato, iré a visitar Shaoran al hospital… ¡Por favor quédense aquí!, no quiero que salgan"- les pidió encarecidamente Sakura, mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y se despedía de sus guardianes.

-"Yo …te acompaño"- sugirió Yue, sorprendiéndole levemente a Kero aquel comentario.

-"No Yue, cuida a Kero, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes este solo, además aún les falta recobrar fuerza".

-"¡Pero Sakura…!"-acotó preocupado Kerberos al oírle decir eso.

-"No te preocupes Kero, estaré bien"-al decir esto Sakura salió de su habitación dejando tras de sí una estela de preocupación en el aire.

-"¿Crees que estará bien?, deberíamos haber ido con ella"-exclamó Kero intranquilo dirigiéndose Yue.

-"Solo estorbaríamos"-le respondió seriamente Yue.

-"¡Ah, pero que dices! ¿Cómo que estorbaríamos?"-le preguntó indignado Kero al escuchar el comentario de su amigo.

-"No pudimos hacer nada cuando ese sujeto nos ataco, y en el caso que apareciese nuevamente solo seriamos una carga para Sakura, estaría angustiada y preocupada como esa vez y no podría hacer nada, al menos si esta sola podrá preocuparse por ella misma…".

-"¡No me importa! .De de todas formas no me gusta la idea de dejarla sola, además este enemigo es más de lo que esperábamos Yue"- musitó preocupado el guardián amarillo, agregando-"Lo que más me preocupa es ella…".

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- preguntó intrigado Yue.

-"Ella está intentando ser fuerte, lo sé, pero siento que sin darse cuenta esta llevando una pesada carga por si misma…".

* * *

-"¡Gracias Tomoyo!"- le agradeció Sakura a su amiga.

-"¡No hay problema querida Sakura!, además de esta forma llegaras más rápido y podremos saber cómo se encuentra Shaoran"- sonrió tiernamente Tomoyo.

Ambas muchachas se dirigían en una elegante limusina color negro al hospital para ver al joven Li Shaoran. Tomoyo había esperado a Sakura fuera de la casa de los Kinomoto para ir juntas a ver a su amigo.

Sakura luego de aquella pequeña platica estuvo unos minutos en silencio, su mente aún pensaba en todo lo sucedido, no encontraba una explicación para todo aquello y su mente solo albergaba estas preguntas "_¿Por__qué?,¿__Qué__es__lo__que__quiere?¿Por__qué__causa__tal__daño__a__sus__amigos?__Y__lo__más__importante__¿Quién__es?__" _.Aquellas interrogantes estaban en su cabeza como un parasito que a cada segundo iba creciendo, perturbando su mente y corazón. Tomoyo observó con preocupación el silencio de Sakura. La veía preocupada y absorta totalmente en sus pensamientos.

-"Sakura…"-se dirigió con un tono suave Tomoyo a su amiga, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de esta. Tomoyo preocupada se acercó y tomo con cariño y calidez la mano de Sakura, ese pequeño acto llamo la atención Sakura notando lo que Daidouji había hecho.

-"Sakura tienes que tener confianza, se que lo que ha ocurrido es horrible, pero no desfallezcas amiga, tú tienes algo infalible que te ha ayudado a combatir en las peores situaciones. Sakura debes creer, siempre creer, tienes amigos que te apoyan, no estás sola en esto, no lo estas. ¡Yo siempre estaré contigo!"-dijo Tomoyo cálidamente, mientras sujetaba con ternura la mano de su amiga.

Sakura estaba sobrecogida, aunque aquellas palabras pudiesen parecer mínimas para cualquier persona, no lo eran para la Card Captor. Tomoyo siempre había sido una amiga devota y fiel, y aquellas palabras fueron como un antibiótico lleno de calidez y tranquilidad dentro de toda aquella situación.

-"¡Tomoyo, gracias, eres una gran amiga!"-le contestó Sakura con un aire más tranquilo –"Te agradezco todo amiga, tus palabras me han ayudado, y tienes razón, debo creer, debo creer…"

Tomoyo sonrió gentilmente, en ese preciso momento la joven Daidouji recordó algo,saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de color blanco "Toma Sakura esto es para ti, es un pequeño obsequio"

Sakura observó sorprendida aquella pequeña cajita. Tomoyo la depositó con suavidad en las manos de su amiga. Sakura con gentileza abrió aquel pequeño paquete viendo lo que este albergaba en su interior

-"¡Qué hermoso prendedor Tomoyo!" -le agradeció tiernamente Sakura.-"¡Esta bellísimo, y tiene la forma de un girasol!"-exclamó delicadamente mientras se lo colocaba en su pecho.

-"Sabes Sakura…se dice que los girasoles albergan energía y fuerza, ya que estos crecen en dirección al sol, no sé si servirá de mucho, pero quiero que tengas este prendedor".

-"…Gracias Tomoyo…"- volvió a agradecerle cariñosamente Sakura, entendiendo el significado de aquel tierno presente.

Ambas muchachas sonrieron alegremente. Tenían un vínculo especial que a cada una le daba fuerza y sabían perfectamente que siempre contarían con la otra. Aquel ambiente que quedo en la limusina fue placentero y tranquilizador, lleno de confianza y entereza. Sakura sabía que debía confiar y creer como bien le aconsejaba su amiga, eso era lo que debía hacer…

* * *

El aire estaba impregnado por un ambiente oscuro y lúgubre .No existía ni un ápice de luz en aquel espacio incierto, solo se distinguían dos tétricas figuras, una de ellas sentada en el suelo y la otra de pie.

-"Y…cuéntame, ¿qué te parecieron todos esos chiquillos?"- preguntó una de las siluetas al sujeto que se encontraba de pie.

-"Mediocres"-contestó desinteresadamente en un monosílabo el sujeto que se encontraba de pie.

-"¡Vaya que lastima!, pero debes tener paciencia ¿sabes?".

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-preguntó secamente el sujeto de pie.

-"Porqué pronto todo será revelado… en ese momento las cosas se pondrán interesantes. Esto fue meramente una visita, ya habíamos cumplido con saludar y ahora correspondía esta visita"

-"¿Saludar?"

-"¡Pues claro! ¿O acaso no me dirás que lo de la torre de Tokyo y el templo Tsukimine no fue un grandioso y espectacular saludo?"-rió displicente el que se encontraba sentado.

-"Si tú lo dices…"-respondió el que estaba de pie, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que el otro sujeto había dicho

-"Todo debe ser así, es la única forma…."

* * *

-"¿Shaoran como te encuentras?"-preguntó preocupada Sakura estrechando las manos del joven chino con suavidad entre las suyas.

Sakura y Tomoyo hacia no mucho rato que habían llegado al hospital. En el trascurso hacia a habitación del joven, se toparon con el médico que atendía al muchacho. Ambas jóvenes le preguntaron al doctor el estado actual de su amigo, y satisfactoriamente el médico les comentó que el paciente saldría pronto, ya que el haber despertado era lo más importante y que dentro de dos días probablemente lo darían de alta. La expresión de felicidad en el rostro de ambas era impagable, especialmente en el rostro de Sakura , al saber que Shaoran había recobrado la conciencia no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa alegría y tranquilidad ,la cual impregnaba su corazón. Sin más demora llegaron a la habitación del joven, encontrándolo despierto y además acompañado por Meiling.

-"Sí, me siento mejor"-respondió tranquilamente Li dirigiendo una mirada de agradecimiento por la preocupación de Sakura.

-"¡Me alegro mucho!"-respondió Sakura con una sonrisa encantadora.

-"Nos topamos con el doctor y nos comento que pronto te darían de alta Shaoran"-acotó Tomoyo amablemente, mientras se acercaba al barandal de la cama del muchacho.

-"Sí, pero no es de sorprendernos, ¡recuerda que Shaoran es un chico muy fuerte y determinado, era lógico que se recuperaría pronto!, ¿cierto Shaoran?"-afirmó Meiling confiada, mientras dirigía un semblante sonriente a su primo.

Shaoran respondió con una sonrisa cándida a su prima, la cual como siempre llenaba el ambiente de un optimismo que se agradecía en todo momento.

Tomoyo, quién como siempre observaba tranquilamente cualquier situación, sabía que Sakura debía hablar de lo ocurrido con Shaoran a solas, ya que era necesario para ambos.-"Meiling quiero ir a la cafetería del hospital, deseo ir a buscar algo de beber, ¿serias tan amable en acompañarme?, es que no sé muy bien donde queda el lugar".

Meiling la miro un tanto extrañada a Tomoyo, pero no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de la verdadera intención de la joven de cabellos negros.

-"¡Claro vamos!"-respondió la joven china alegremente. Sabía también al igual que Tomoyo, que Sakura y Shaoran debían hablar a solas, a pesar de que ambos se mostraban con semblantes tranquilos, la situación actual era totalmente lo contrario. Las muchachas abandonaron la habitación dejando solos a sus amigos.

Los muchachos estaban envueltos por un incomodo silencio, la habitación era tan grande que si hablaban pareciese como si las palabras se las tragara ese gran espacio de color blanco que de alguna forma había adquirido una cierta atmósfera fría.

Sakura dirigió una mirada a Li, notando que el muchacho no era capaz de mantener su mirada. Se notaba extraño, en especial por su postura con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia abajo, sin ser capaz de mirarla directamente a los ojos, como si intentase evitar la mirada de la Card Captor por alguna extraña razón.

-"Shao…"-exclamó con preocupación Sakura.

-"¡Sakura….lo siento!"- le interrumpió abruptamente el joven, mientras apretaba sus puños arrugando parte de las sabanas blancas que lo cubrían.

-"Pero Shaoran, ¿qué dices?"-preguntó extrañada Sakura al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-"Lo que ocurrió ayer, no pude ayudarte…yo…¡fui un inútil!"

-"¡Shaoran no digas eso, no es verdad!. Intentaste ayudarme y defenderme con todas tus fuerzas"-acotó nerviosamente la muchacha, intentando animar al joven –"Es solo que el enemigo de ayer...fue algo inesperado y…."

-"¡No, no es solo eso!"-le interrumpió severamente el joven, dejando levemente sobrecogida a la Card Captor al ver la reacción del muchacho "Ayer casi te matan, ninguno de los presentes pudimos ayudarte en lo mas mínimo, en especial yo, me convertí en una carga para ti, ¡no pude ni siquiera protegerte y…!"

-"No es verdad, tú no eres una carga, siempre estás ahí apoyándome, ayudándome, siempre estas a mi lado"- le interrumpió Sakura con una voz llena de ternura al formular aquellas palabras

El joven volteó su mirada hacia la muchacha, vio que esta lo observaba con ternura y cariño. Li al ver aquello supo en su corazón que debía responderle recíprocamente de la misma manera, con una tierna sonrisa. Shaoran ya no quiso decir más, advirtió que todo aquello ponía intranquila a Sakura y era lo que menos deseaba con todo su ser, así que decidió guardar silencio. A pesar de que lo había decidido aquellos pensamientos, de la batalla, de casi perder a Sakura , no poder protegerla y de sentirse una carga permanecían constantes en sus pensamientos ,como un virus . Mientras observaba en silencio a Sakura e intentaba no pensar en todo lo acontecido, algo inesperado llamo su atención, dejando su vista congelada unos instantes en aquello.

-¿Sakura qué es eso que llevas en el pecho?-le preguntó Li con cierto interés.

-"¿Ah?, ¡Ohh esto!… es un prendedor que me regalo Tomoyo hoy, ¿no te parece lindo?, tiene la forma de un girasol".

-"…Un… girasol…"-repitió casi en un susurro el muchacho.

-"Sí, dijo que esto me daría fuerzas como el sol, ya que…"

- "...Estos albergan energía y fuerza, porque crecen en dirección al sol, alimentados por su poderío, ellos viven así… siempre hay que vivir así… siempre…"-pronunció de manera un tanto nostálgica aquellas palabras Shaoran.

La muchacha quedo extrañada al escuchar la manera en que se había expresado Li, pero decidió no preguntarle por el momento, ya que Sakura había percatado algo diferente en los ojos del joven chino, algo misterioso, como si guardase algo en lo más profundo de su corazón….

* * *

-"¡Auch, que dolor!"-se quejó Seth mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Su pierna derecha se encontraba lastimada, pero no era algo tan grave, el problema radicaba más en la incomodidad al caminar y ponerse de pie. No tardo mucho en dirigirse a su cuarto y sentarse sobre su cama con cierta dificultad, mientras cargaba en su mano una pequeña manzana mordisqueada. Tomó un libro que encontraba sobre una pequeña mesita al lado de su cama, luego lo abrió y comenzó leerlo desde la última página donde había quedado. Dejo la manzana que traía sobre la mesita, para así poder leer más cómodamente .Inesperadamente la manzana rodó por sobre la mesita chocando con una pequeña cajita que también estaba sobre esta, haciendo así que aquel objeto cayese al piso, abriéndose

Seth noto el ruido de la cajita al caerse y se inclinó a recogerla con cierto apuro, pero al abrirse la cajita comenzó a emanar una extraña melodía proveniente de esta , que hizo detenerse en el acto al muchacho ,dejando que la melodía continuara sin interrupciones, como si comenzara a adquirir mayor fuerza.

Era una melodía muy sutil y de alguna forma simple, como la melodía de las cajitas musicales, pero esta era diferente, tenía algo peculiar. Sus acordes denotaban cierta melancolía en su sonar. Seth escuchó aquella melodía sigilosa en silencio, mientras esta proseguía para acabar prontamente y nuevamente repetir aquel ciclo interminable. El joven tardo un poco, pero alzo aquella cajita del suelo y volvió a sentarse en su cama poniéndola sus piernas. La melodía nuevamente comenzó repetir su ciclo, llenado la habitación con un extraño sonar nostálgico. El joven estaba absorto en aquella melodía que inundaba la habitación, sus ojos no se apartaban de la cajita, recorriéndola con la mirada de manera sutil, casi intimista. Seth cerró la tapa de la cajita deteniendo abruptamente la melodía, como si ya no desease oírla más. La habitación nuevamente volvió a aquel silencio que se apoderaba de ella por completo.

* * *

Meiling y Tomoyo habían vuelto nuevamente a la habitación de Shaoran. Notaron que este y Sakura aun estaban hablando, referente al tema acontecido el día anterior. Las jóvenes intervinieron amablemente en la charla intentando de alguna forma poder ayudarlos u aconsejarlos, pero a pesar de sus buenas intenciones aquella situación era algo difícil de tratar en una sola tarde, así que decidieron, por ahora, enfocarse en seguir ayudando a Sakura con el entrenamiento .Repentinamente Li comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, sentía que estos le pesaban enormemente, como si ya no pudiese contenerse más, y como en un suspiro Morfeo lo llamo a la tierra de los sueños .

-"¡Pobre Li!, probablemente aún se encuentre muy cansado, solo que con todo esto no se había dado cuenta"-dijo Tomoyo mirando a su amigo con comprensión.

-"Sí es verdad, por ahora debe descansar, después de todo esto ha sido muy duro"-agrego Meiling, mientras contemplaba a su primo.

Sakura lo observó en silencio, viendo como el muchacho dormía profundamente .Al verlo ahí, en aquella cama, algo le ocurrió en su pequeño corazón, algo que solo ella en aquel momento había comprendido.

-"Muchachas me disculpan, iré a buscar algo de comer y vuelvo enseguida"- dijo repentinamente Sakura dirigiéndose a sus amigas.

-"Claro ve amiga, ¿quieres que te acompañe?-sugirió amablemente Tomoyo.

-"No, no es necesario, prefiero ir sola ,además hace unos minutos volviste acá, no quiero importunarte Tomoyo"- respondió amablemente Sakura junto con un semblante sonriente .

-"Bueno la cafetería está en el 6º piso Sakura"- acotó Meiling a la conversación.

-"Gracias Meiling"-agradeció Sakura.

La Card Captor salió por la puerta a los pocos segundos, dejándola cerrada tras de sí. La joven Sakura se acercó al ascensor y presiono el botón que estaba en frente de ella para llamarlo. A los pocos minutos el ascensor dio el típico timbre anunciando su llegada, abriendo así sus puertas. La joven entró notando que el ascensor se encontraba vacío, posteriormente las puertas se cerraron, luego dirigió su mirada hacia los botones que marcaban el numero de los pisos, pero uno en particular llamo su atención _"__7º-Terraza__"__._La joven quedó observando, con su mirada detenida, unos segundos sobre aquel botón.

* * *

El joven norteamericano se levantó de su cama, aún sosteniendo aquella peculiar cajita en sus manos. Poco a poco y con cierta dificultad se dirigió hacia un estante de libros que se encontraba en la sala de estar. El estante se componía de 4 niveles, donde podían apreciarse una gran cantidad de libros de todo tipo. El joven se acercó a aquel estante quedando frente a este, recorrió con la mirada sus libros, como si buscase algo en especial. Al poco tiempo sus ojos se posaron en un espacio libre cerca de del cuarto nivel, extendió sus manos dejando con cuidado la cajita en aquel espacio libre.

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, acusadas por el sonar del timbre de llegada, anunciando así el piso numero al salir vio una puerta que estaba situada en la esquina de una pequeña salita y se dirigió a esta, al cruzarla pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba en la terraza del hospital. Esta era de gran tamaño, el viento que circulaba era un poco violento, pero de manera sutil mecía los cabellos de la joven Sakura con una cierta armonía casi musical. La joven recorrió con su vista el lugar y noto que estaba sola. Tomo el bolso que llevaba consigo y de esté extrajo su baraja de cartas mágicas. Las observo en silencio, mientras iba pasando de una a otra, como si buscase alguna en particular.

-"Necesito ser más fuerte, necesito ayudar a mis amigos. Sé que puedo hacer esto"-exclamó en voz alta y con determinación .Justo en ese momento se detuvó a observar una carta en particular que tenía en su mazo _"__Esperanza_" .Algo en su interior le decía que debía absorberla, pero tenía el completo conocimiento que recién había absorbido solo una carta y que era demasiado precipitado un accionar como el que pensaba, sobre todo con esa carta. Pasó de esta y siguió recorriendo el mazo, paso por las cartas una tras otra. Su mente solo pensaba en proteger a sus amigos, a sus guardianes, a la gente, a todos. No podía permitirse fallar, ya no más, los quería demasiado a todos. De esta forma y casi como si algo en su interior se lo dijese se detuvo a tres cartas _"__Viento__"__,__ "__Tierra__" __y__ "__Fuego__"_.

Sakura tomo aquel trió de cartas en sus manos y solo cerro sus ojos con decisión. Las cartas en un respiro comenzaron a exponer el mismo brillo que había emitido la carta _"__Espejo__"_ cuando Sakura había comenzado a internalizarla. En un comienzo todo iba bien, tranquilo y pausado, como Seth le había enseñado, pero paulatinamente el brillo de las cartas y de la misma Card Captor comenzó a aumentar con creces. Al ser tres cartas la energía era mucho más intensa, sobre todo por pertenecer a aquellos poderosos elementos.

La situación comenzó a complicarse, Sakura comenzó a sentir como aquélla poderosa energía circulaba dentro de su cuerpo con brío y fuerza, haciéndosele muy difícil mantener un estado tranquilo. Era como si sintiera por todo su ser una enorme y agobiante atmosfera que la aprisionaba.

* * *

Seth dejo la cajita en aquel solitario rincón observándola en silencio. El muchacho se dio la vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente a su habitación, pero cuando dio unos cuantos pasos se detuvó abruptamente. Dio un leve suspiro, como si con eso intentase liberarse de algo. Sus ojos retornaron nuevamente a aquel objeto como si un magnetismo lo llamase hacia la caja, se acercó y abrió la tapa de la cajita, la melodía se libero entonando nuevamente aquella secuencia nostálgica.

* * *

Sakura sentía como tres seres confluían dentro de ella. Sentía las emociones de estas, sus visiones, algunos recuerdos, su energía, eran seres vivos latentes dentro de ella. La energía era demasiado fuerte para ella, hasta tal punto que sus manos temblaban continuamente. Al notar aquello intento sujetar con más firmeza sus cartas, pero cada vez se les dificultaba más aquella acción.

-"No, no…¡no me rendiré!"- se dijo a si misma llena de arrojo.

La determinación de la muchacha siempre le había ayudado en momentos difíciles, y este no sería la excepción. En ese instante el brillo de las cartas aumento de tal manera que Sakura inclusive se asusto, aquel brillo paso por completo a la muchacha inundándola, cubriéndola en su totalidad, fue tal el choque de energía que la muchacha cayó sobre el piso desmayándose por unos instantes. Pasaron unos instantes antes que la Card Captor recobrase la conciencia .Sakura abrió sus ojos con dificultad, al mismo tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie.

-"¡Lo conseguí!"- exclamó con gran satisfacción, mientras respiraba con cierta dificultad. Al intentar dar un paso sus rodillas se tambalearon y estas chocaron contra el piso, para evitar seguir cayendo apoyo sus manos en el suelo. Noto como todo su cuerpo, en especial sus manos, temblaban continuamente. La energía de las cartas había sido mucha, sentía como dentro de ella tres seres se encontraban latentes, vivos. Estaba agotada, exhausta, pero lo había conseguido y a pesar de que su cuerpo había resentido aquella hazaña no le importo, sabía que debía hacerlo. De alguna extraña manera algo en su interior comenzó a cambiar, pero era algo que aún la muchacha desconocía y que solo los acontecimientos futuros darían cuenta de ello.

* * *

_**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, me demore como mil años en publicar este capítulo, y la verdad es que no tengo excusas, así que les pido disculpas por la demora u_u. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, quedo un poco largo, pero supongo que está bien después de mucha espera jejeje. Intentare actualizar más rápido, pero lo advierto no será así súper veloz (eso si no como esta vez), es que uno tiene mucho que hacer y cuesta hacerse el tiempo para escribir. Bueno les agradezco sinceramente los reviews, ya que estos me ayudan con el deseo de seguir este fic sniff snifff T_T. Bueno me despido espero con ansias sus comentarios, ojalá que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Nos vemos en el sgte capitulo bye byeee.**_


End file.
